postulados
by Willnira
Summary: Postularse no basto para amarse..si no que ellos bajo varías situaciones adolescentes no se podrán separar..por que amarse..son ellos..amar son Inuyasha & Kagome [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Postulados… Sugerencias: Inuyasha y compañía no soy míos, solo los pido prestados. Summari: Una parejita muy querida se postula, romance, besos, odio…para ser presidentes de la prepa ...AU… Kag&Inu fic muy bien solo lean! Esta chilo dejen rW...soy La ane "…"pensamientos ((notas de la autora)) –diálogos /acciones si le da un zape o algo así / Quien es mejor? En una habitación una joven de pelo negro sus ojos azules, vestida con el uniforme una falda arriba de las rodillas y un poco más, de color rojo, con negro y rayas blancas, una blusa de mangas largas que se usa arriba de os codos una corbata que ella usaba desecha, las calcetas debajo de la rodilla y como no le gustaban los zapatos usaba tennis blancos, su cabello era lacio y le llegaba a la cintura, lo llevaría a la escuela suelto bien espillado y unos broches de adorno, se pinto muy poco lista para irse a la escuela. -ya me voy mama-dijo bajando las escaleras de su mansión- La madre de Kagome no estaría era lo mas probable o estaba dormida, salio despidiéndose de todos los sirvientes que se lo ponían enfrente, le dieron su mochila negra y se fue. Llego con pasos lentos ya que en solo decir escuela y preparatoria eran mas bien las palabras infierno martirio, aunque fuera la chica mas popular tenía sus rivales los chavos populares, estaban casi peleados de vida a muerte con ellos y más con el líder que era su peor enemigo INUYASHA odiaba esas palabras con toda su alma. -Hola Kagome-dijo un muchacho de cabellera negra agarrado en una coleta, sus ojos verdes que tenían un brillo muy especial, una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera, solo causaba pequeños sonrojos a Kagome- -Hola Kouga-dijo saludandolo- -y como estas? -bien, bueno te dejo iré a dejar estas cosas a mi salón.-dijo señalando su mochila- Caminaba por los pasillos sabiendo que todas y todos la miraban y algunas razones por que la miraban eran 1.-era popular 2.-usaba tennis 3.-muchos la conocían. La verdad era que solo era ella misma, y si era popular era porque todos la conocían y eran buena onda con ella o no? Con pasos lentos caminaba pesado otro día en la entupida escuela, todas lo veían porque por estar en una escuela donde pagas la mensualidad con mucho dinero si todos los que asistían a esa escuela era porque eran ricachones de primera incluyéndolo, la escuela le aburría lo único bueno era que a Kagome siempre la molestaba sabía que algún día terminaría ella enamorada de el y regresaría rogándole y puras de esas más se hacía la difícil y eso le molestaba , era el chavo mas popular de la escuela, su informe era un pantalón beige con bolsas, la blusa era con mangas largas pero el usaba arriba de los codos igual que muchos la corbata aguada pero hecha y sus zapatos negros, despeinado y modorro caminaba. Caminaba buscando a Kouga que era como el amigo de Inuyasha, pero amigo de ella, era algo rarito pero siempre la ayudaba aunque fuera malo en matemáticas. -miren quien viene aquí?-pregunto el chavo de ojos dorados conocido como Inuyasha- Kagome lo miro con una ceja arriba y se le quedo viendo con cara de "desaparece" -uy si te sigo para todos lados.-dijo sarcásticamente- -tonta -idiota Ambos se fueron por lados diferentes, Kagome vio a Sango su mejor amiga. -vamos Kagome hazte bien la corbata.-dijo acomodándosela, si Sango es la chava mejor amiga de Kagome, la que siempre le da consejos, la que salía peor siempre y cuando terminara su tarea- -pues házmela-dijo Kagome dejándose acomodar la corbata que luego ella se encargaría de deshacer- -ya supiste Kagome-pregunto viéndola con cara de hola niña reacciona- -no que? -hoy sabrán quien se postula para candidato de la presidencia de preparatoria para saber quien es el presidente -son los de tercer año de prepa -y nosotros somos de tercer grado tonta-dijo golpeándola con poca fuerza- -ah quien se lanzara-dijo viendo con Sango el alrededor, se detuvieron viendo a Inuyasha mandando besos y todas suspirando por el-de seguro el no-dijo con asco- -si, quiere reñir una competencia -bueno gracias por hacerme la corbata te acompaño al salón -como sea-dijeron caminando las dos al mismo tiempo- Kagome se quedó viendo como Sango acomodaba su mochila, y fue con ella. -Kagome niégame que nunca peor nunca te gusto Inuyasha -te lo niego-dijo viendo a Sango de una manera de "no me engañas" -bueno me voy a mi salón Sango, "ja a mi gustarme Inuyasha ni aunque fuera el ultimo imbecil de la tierra" -si, Kagome-dijo Sango platicando con varias chicas- Dieron el toque para la primera clase, se asomo y vio que el profesor estaba dando explicación de algo muy fuera de lo que ella había entendido. -porque llega tarde Higurashi?-pregunto viéndola a los ojos- -que no puedo ir al baño?-dijo viéndolo y regresando a su lugar- -claro que si pero si va ir constante porque tiene diarrea porque duro mucho -sabe que me tome una pastilla y eso fue lo que me cayó mal no se preocupe no volveré a salir al baño profesor-dijo con cara de que gracioso, obvio que nadie se rió solo la miraban con no le contestes- Camino con cara de que amargado. Era el profesor de Historia de las artes, daba flojera esa clase, pero vio que la maestra de química había llegado su materia favorita. -profesor me deja dar un pequeño anuncio-dijo entrando al salón- -claro profesora, chicos presten atención. -bueno jóvenes, ya saben, vamos a escoger a los que serán postulados para presidentes, desde ahorita, haber grupo a quien lanzaran? Todos vieron a Kagome y ella solo sonrió- -Kagome, Kagome-todos gritaban como obligándola- Cielos era querida por el salón -haber Kagome levántate Kagome se levanto y vio a la maestra. -quieres lanzarte para presidenta?-pregunto algo seria la maestra, la verdad pues no quería le daba pánico escénico estar frente a todos y aun más sabiendo que podía perder, pero si era popular era como ya tener la victoria ganada, y no quería defraudar al grupo- -si maestra-dijo sonriendo- -bueno jóvenes, pasare a los otros salones, haber quien más nadie más de este salón que quiera lanzarse para no dejar el camino libre a Kagome: Una persona que también podía ganar se levanto y dijo. -maestra yo también me lanzo-dijo mirando fríamente a Kagome- -perfecto entonces será Kagome vs. Inuyasha, bueno ya me voy chicos los mandare a llamar, por si se lanza alguien más Kagome lo vio muy fría. -quieres que pierda verdad ah eres un maldito te odio te odio y mil veces te odio-dijo en susurro para que el escuchara- -sabes que me amas lo sientes en tu corazón y nunca has escuchado este dicho del odio al amor hay un solo paso? -si y pero esto no es odio es mas que odio Inuyasha me haces la vida complicada. -señores Inuyasha y Kagome si tienen asuntos importantes por favor salgan del salón los dos. Kagome e Inuyasha se salieron, estando a fuera cerraron la puerta. -mira Kagome yo te ganare acéptalo. -nunca Inuyasha se te olvida que los DOS somos populares tanto tu como yo podemos perder tonto. -mira Kagome aquí la vida no es blanco y rosa es azul porque yo digo y no me importa si pierdes. Vieron a la maestra salir del 3-A alo mejor ya había pasado por todos los salones. -Inuyasha eres insoportable-dijo enojada alejándose de el- -y tu eres una tonta La maestra se fue a la dirección alo mejor no consiguió a nadie que era lo más probable. -Inuyasha te odio -ja y yo te amo Kagome-dijo muy sarcástico pero en broma- Era el ser mas despreciable -sabes porque te odio? -no dímelo -porque eres la cosa mas fea del mundo, tu cara es odiosa, y por el simple echo de llamarte Inuyasha -jaja-dijo seriamente- Un silencio estuvo invadido por un momento hasta que Kagome habló. -Inuyasha solo una pregunta porque lo hiciste?-pregunto viéndolo a los ojos, cosa que era como ir a viajar a la Luna perderte en esas orbes doradas, hace cuanto que no las veía, eran asombrosas se miro en su mirada- Inuyasha se levanto quedando cerca de ella la tomo por lo hombros, sus caras estaban a una cantidad algo corta, el la veía con ojos que la ponían nerviosa solo el. -"solo el"-penso-que haces Inuyasha solo contéstame-pregunto con seriedad algo asustada- -porque…quiero saber quien es mejor si tu o yo-dijo viéndola- - que estas loco porque quieres sabes quien es mejor? Inuyasha aprovecho no estaba de fierita la agarro y le robo un beso, ese beso que ella correspondió y el guío. -eres un idiota Inuyasha-dijo viéndolo con ira alejándose de Inuyasha dieron el timbre e Inuyasha y Kagome entraron al salón vieron como salio el maestro para entrar otro, las clases fueron amenas, en la hora del receso, todo normal, Kagome fue a buscar a Inuyasha. -Inuyasha porque me besaste?-dijo viéndolo a los ojos- -para practicar porque cuando tenga novia quiero besar mejor a y por cierto besas a animal muerto- No sabia si ponerse triste o solamente salir llorando le dolió esas palabras de Inuyasha y retumbaban en su mente "practicar con su novia" que clase de hombre decía que practicaría ni el peor de los hombres, peor entonces si no lo quería porque se sentía tan triste. ---continua--- N/A Hola a este muxas gracias por dejarme review esas ondas.. jeje XD a por cierto Kiki-perra en este capitulo no salió pero saldrá más sorpresas y muchas más preguntas sin resolver en el capitulo 2 de postulados…. Inuyasha y Kagome se que se llevan así entre deseo y amor, es algo así es el primer capitulo me conformo con 10 rewievs no exijo muxo bueno besos y abrazos… --dejen su comentario sugerencia todo lo que quieran denle clic ahí review 


	2. al fin lo entendi

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

Hola yo de nuevo…bueno léanlo y dejen sus comentarios... Besos y sigan con el fic.

cap.2 al fin lo entendí

-tu novia lo dudo Inuyasha-dijo sarcásticamente, salio del lugar sintiendo ese remordimiento era obvio que era un grandísimo estúpido, solamente lo hacía para molestarla como odiaba eso.

-que chistosa Kagome-dijo casi gritando ya que la joven se fue…algo rara-

-"debo de ser yo misma"se miro sus pies-y los tennis no ayudan mucho yace mañana les daré una sorpresa a todos-soltó por fin una sonrisa que intentaba salir desde el estúpido beso-

Kagome, se acerco con sus amigas, que estaban al parecer riendo.

-Hola Kagome-dijo Sango, Rin y Ayame-

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa-

-donde estabas?-pregunto Rin con una sonrisa algo comprometedora, para que confesara-

-nada, aquí y de que hablan tan animadamente?-pregunto sentándose en la banca-

-nada de que hay una fiesta –dijo Ayame algo feliz-

-que bien-dijo Kagome, miro a Rin que estaba algo perdida con la mirada-

-que tienes Rin?-pregunto Kagome-

-nada pues…que como yo soy de segundo pues ami no me han invitado-

-tonterías-dijo Sango-chiquilla tu siempre iras con nosotras a las fiestas además…-concluyo Ayame-

-si además prima, que…eres afortunada a ser nuestra amiga-concluyo Sango-

-gracias chicas-dijo Rin-

-y donde es la fiesta?-pregunto con curiosidad Sango le gustaba salir pero no exceso como Kagome, Rin y Ayame era la más estudiosa-

-pues en la escuela Pacífico-dijo con una sonrisa Ayame-

-bien yo paso por Sango y tu Ayame pasas por Rin, ya que viven juntas.-dijo Kagome-

-claro-dijo Ayame-

-yo no eh dicho que iré-dijo Sango-

-vamos prima querida hazme un favor andale-dijo Rin-

-esta bien, pero iré un rato si no me divierto me voy-dijo sarcásticamente-

Todas hicieron un gesto de aprobaciones felices

-paso por ti a los 7:30 Sango

-igual Rin

-a donde vas Rin?

-ah es que olvidé que debo ir a ver a la maestra de Geografía ya que no es mi mejor materia-dijo con una sonrisa fingida-

-que no es maestro?-pregunto con la ceja fruncida Sango-

-además Rin tu pasas mucho tiempo en la dirección-dijo Ayame rodeando a Rin, junto Kagome-

-si…no será que Rin quiere con el director-preguntaron con caras algo así de anime ôo-

-ay chicas como ñn-dijo intentando, disimular su sonrojo-

-ay Rin-dijo Sango-te gusta el director-si es guapo.

-es el hermano de Inuyasha por eso no lo corren

-que bien entonces serna cuñadas-dijo una sonriente Ayame-

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron y trataron de excusarse, pero la pena les gano y terminaron más rojas que un tomate ambas se miraban abrazadas cielos si que eran buenas para esas cosas.

-un minuto ami NO me gusta INUYASHA lo ODIO-dijo casi gritando-

-uy si y por eso reaccionas así-dijo Sango que la seguía intimidando-

-si es un idiota, tonto, estupido y además un caprichoso, sangrón, presumido,

-tranquila que te cansaras-dijo Ayame-

-y tu Rin, a donde vas?-dijeron las dos viéndola acorralada-

-yo solo iba a…muy bien pregunten-dijo cansada ñnuu-

-si además, el tiene unos 20 y tu 17 es muy joven para ser director pero en el amor no hay edad

-no Ayame es en el amor no importa la edad

-bueno se entiende

-bueno pues es que un día estaba subiendo las escaleras de la entrada, iba corriendo pues sino llegaría tarde iba agachada tope con un tipo fuerte alto y cabellera larga, y hermosos ojos dorados y mi sorpresa fue grande era el director, no miramos a los ojos y yo con una sonrisa la más estupida crean le dije lo siento.. y el de nada…mi corazón se agito demasiado que nose ni cuanto tiempo estuve ahí.

-amor a primera vista-dijo Kagome que había hecho un comentario-

-claro que no porque yo e visto como viene Yura, una mujer de cabellos cortos negros con un vestido siempre pronunciado y lo besa y pues es su novia-dijo triste-

-no importa amiga, ese sujetó ser apara ti-dijo Sango-

-y que me dices tu Kagome?-pregunto Sango que se habían olvidado de ella-

-yo de que?-se trato de hacer la tonta-

-vamos apoco nunca te a..Interesado Inuyasha?

-si en primaria pero fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo empesando a relatar un acontecimiento-

-cuenta, cuenta-dijeron Ayame, Rin y Sango-esta bien-

_--flash back—_

_Habíamos salido de la escuela, iba caminando ya era tarde el sol se estaba ocultando daba colores anaranjados y morados, bien hermoso, caminaba por la banqueta del lado izquierdo estaban los carros pasando velozmente y del lado derecho una banqueta que si te sentabas ahí veías el mar, me quede estática y vi a Inuyasha estábamos en segundo de primaria y traía una rosa roja, estábamos a una distancia algo grande y el estiraba su mano para darme la rosa, yo lo vi muy sonrojado, y sonreía y me sonroje, lo mire a los ojos y se acerco a mi, tome la rosa, y la olí._

_-es hermosa-dije con una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados-Gracias Inuyasha-se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla-_

_-de nada-contesto con su voz pequeña y se fue corriendo-_

_---end flash back---_

-que bella historia-dijo Rin que casi se le salina las lagrimas-

-pero que paso después?

-no, se al día siguiente el se fue a otro lugar y entro en secundaria ya no se ade acordar y fue cuando se hizo un Don Juan, peor ya no me gusta

-que romántico-dijeron Sango y Ayame-

El toque anunciaba que era hora de entrar a clases, se despidieron y Kagome entro corriendo, se sentó y vio una carta en su escritorio la tomo y la leyó

_Kagome:_

_Deberías de..Salir del concurso de presidentes es obvio que tu no ganaras_

_atte.: Kikyou_

-"que se cree esta tipa"-volteo a ver, ella no estaba en su salón y se sentó enfadada-

-Hola mi amor-dijo Inuyasha-

-que?-dijo Kagome enojada-

-te vez hermosa cuando te enojas-dijo con una sonrisa-

-no me digas-dijo sarcásticamente-

-jóvenes siéntense en su lugar-

Las clases continuaron muy normales, dieron el toque Kagome se despidió de sus amigas, y se fue caminando por la banqueta, llegó a su casa, saludando a todos.

-va a comer señorita?

-eh no gracias Hikaru-dijo regalándole una sonrisa-

Entro a su habitación y saco unos libros de química, y se puso a contestarlos, eran solamente dos paginas y con 4 preguntas casa una, lo guardó a su mochila y se quedo acostada en la cama. Se quedo dormida, en menos de 10 min.

Despertó viendo el despertador las 7:30 de la noche era Miércoles, se levanto y bajo a ver que comía.

-Hikaru, me das algo de comer

-claro que quiere señorita?

-una sopa de verduras me la llevas por favor a mi habitación- Le dedico una sonrisa a los trabajadores y se fue a su habitación, le llevaron rápido la comida, y se la devoro, la retiraron y se metió a bañar, duro un buen rato y se puso una pijama, un pantalón de seda color crema y una blusa de tirantes pegadita blancas y sus pantuflas de conejo blancas, se acostó viendo algún programa de TV mas todo lo que pasaban era películas románticas.

Estaba viendo unas revistas para adultos, se las regalo Miroku, que para que tuviera mucha imaginación, salio una risita de su boca, veía la revista y pensaba en Kagome, la tonta con la que competiría Kagome.

Se quedo dormido, viendo porno, Kaede su nana vio la revista y solo movió la cabeza, y recogió la revista y la guardo en la parte de debajo de la cama ya que sus papas lo castigarían duro, lo vio dormido era tan dulce y pacifico nada violento.

Kagome se levanto, se peino con dos colas altas se veía muy bonita y llevaba unos zapatos normales con unas calcetas femeninas, no se pinto y se fue caminando.

Inuyasha se despertó y se cambio se puso el uniforme y se cepillo los dientes, y salio de su casa o lo que se diga mansión como sea.

Kagome estaba feliz. Los chicos la veían y la invitaban a salir cosa que hacia soltar una sonrisa.

-ehm el viernes no puedo pero será luego pero…yace si comemos todos juntos en el receso?-pregunto con una sonrisa quien se negaría con una sonrisa-

-esta bien-dijeron todos para luego repetir al mismo tiempo-pero yo pagare lo que pidas-

Kagome solio rió eran tan cómicos todos juntos, iba a llegar a su salón porque habían dado el timbre se sentó y la veían con una mirada retadora.

Se sentó sin mirar las miradas retadoras de sus compañeras, solamente se sentó Inuyasha quedo embobado se veía hermosa ahora si se veía hermosa no como todos los días, sus zapatos y sus dos colitas.

-que me miras Inuyasha?-dijo con un leve sonrojo-

-nada-dijo evitando ver los ojos cafés-

El tiempo paso rápido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era viernes y por la noche Inuyasha no la había molestado y todo había salido perfecto, bestia con un hermoso vestido blanco, que era pegadito dejaba ver su hermosa figura, se pinto muy leve, el pelo lo llevaba en un chongo con mechones de fuera. Sus zapatillas eran altas y dejaban ver sus hermosas piernas, se veía hermosa.

-Will, tenemos que pasar por Sango, -dijo en modo de orden, ya que eran las 7:20 faltaban 10 minutos lo que tardaría en pasar por ella, arranco el carro y llegaron rápido Kagome vio a Sango que usaba un vestido rojo era de la parte del pecho pegadito y de las piernas para abajo era suelto y largo con un escote de lado y sus zapatillas negras que eran altas, ella bestia con una cola alta con un listón rojo iba pintada, llegaron rápido a la escuela todos la veían ya que no conocían a nadie pero si estaban ellas dos al menos no pasaría nada, vieron a Ayame y a Rin con un montón de chicos Ayame iba con un vestido azul verdaceo igual que sus ojos, era hermoso y Rin con un vestido morado, se veían hermosas todas.

-Hasta que llegan chicas-dijo Rin-

-si Hola-dijo Kagome sonriendo a todos los chicos que estaban-

-ella es Kagome y ella Sango-dijo Ayame-

-Hola, Kagome-dijo un joven de pelo café y ojos verdes, era alto y guapo, Kagome sonrió-

-Hola,

-me llamo Hojo-dijo con una sonrisa-bailamos-dijo dándole la mano, ella asintió, la luz los seguía era algo mágico pero luego apareció la cara de Inuyasha, que estaría haciendo, estaría con Kikyou? No el no le hacía caso, peor porque le importaba. Siguió bailando era una canción lenta y encantadora, sus miradas entrelazaban aunque Kagome solo las evitaba ya que no podía ver a los ojos a Hojo ya que…tenia miedo de reflejarse y ver a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estaba en su carro que Miroku lo había invitado a una fiesta de otra escuela, llegó y lo vio con una mejilla roja.

-Inuyasha Hola-dijo dándole la mano-

-Hola-Ambos entraron y cual fue su sorpresa ver a Kagome bailar con Hojo.

-están bailando-dijo Inuyasha-

-enserio si no me dices no me doy cuenta-dijo Miroku, que estaba riéndose-peor vamos a ti nunca te intereso-dijo sonriendo pero después de meditarlo-o si?

-piensas puras tonterías.

-mira ella es Kazumi-dijo mostrando a una chica de ojos negros con un pelo hermoso, de color negro se veía la vil chica que seduce con la mirada te podía derretir más era fácil.

-Hola

-Hola Inuyasha-dijo pronunciando su nombre de forma seductora-

Kazumi guió a Inuyasha a la pista de baile el no se opuso y se dejo a merced de ella, Kagome lo vio era Inuyasha, y bailando con una tipa.

-lo conoces?-susurro Hojo en el oído haciendo que se sonrojara-

-si va en mi escuela-dijo tapando su rostro triste en el pecho de Hojo, la canción término, ya había varias parejas bailando y fue al baño, Inuyasha la siguió.

-Hola Kagome-dijo viéndola-

Kagome no respondió

-que estas molesta?-Kagome le dedico una mirada, y entro al baño no había nadie en los baños y era obvio que Inuyasha no entraría-

Inuyasha cuando la vio en realidad se veía muy hermosa, como la flor más rara del invierno y a la vez tan hermosa, no había nadie mirándolos y entro al baño, quería probar esos labios una vez más.

Kagome se estaba pintando la boca de un color rosa, estaba enfrente del espejo, este estaba a lado de la puerta, se quedo viendo como esa tipa ponía sus asquerosas manos en Inuyasha, que coraje.

-aghh-esta enojada, Inuyasha entro y la vio, había guardado unas cosas en su bolso, se veía hermosa, Kagome no se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha había entrado, hasta que el ruido de la puerta la hizo reaccionar. Pego un pequeño grito y se asusto más al ver a Inuyasha ahí parado.

-que..Haces aquí Inu...Yasha?-pregunto asustada retrocediendo ya que el había empezado a avanzar-

Inuyasha la abrazo respiraba su aroma, como cuando estaba en primaria.

-que haces Inuyasha estas loco?-dijo sin responderle el abrazo-

Unas voces se hicieron presentes Kagome, Kagome no quería que lo corrieran y se metieron a un baño estaban arriba del escusado tapado, a una corta distancia.

-y dime Kazumi como esta Inuyasha es tu pareja no?-dijo una voz seria para que luego una voz seductora hablara-

-ja, si es mi pareja, es muy guapo lo admito, y... ya sabes como soy Miru

Kagome se quedo un poco triste escuchar esas palabras.

-y la pareja de Hojo?

-es una tonta, y Hojo es mío Inuyasha solo es pasajero-dijo Kazumi muy normal-

Kagome se quedo yo tonta, iba a salir peor Inuyasha la detuvo, Inuyasha piso a Kagome y ella casi cae peor la pared los detuvo quedando el encima de ella, y ella guardando silencio sus rostros a corta distancia, eso los produjo un sonroso, Inuyasha la beso al principio salvaje peor después ella lo hizo tierno y lindo, vieron que las voces se habían desaparecido, y así ambos sonrojados salieron.

-yo lo siento...No debí-dijo Inuyasha-

-no importa,-dijo Kagome-

-me voy-dijo Inuyasha-

-es lo mejor, no diré nada –dijo con una sonrisa Kagome-

El salio por suerte nadie lo miro, Kagome se toco los labios, y se miro en el espejo estaba sonrojada. Pero no podía ser ya que solamente a deber visto a Kikyou, salio y ahí estaban sus amigas viéndola, ella solamente sonrió, y les contó lo sucedido. Todas se quedaron con una cara de sorpresa Rin que casi llora por lo romántico.

-estoy muy cansada-dijo Sango-

-yo también Sango te parece si nos vamos?-pregunto Kagome-

-porque no te quedas a dormir en mi casa-dijo Sango-

-seguro, le diré a Will que le diga a mi madre que me quedare en tu casa-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa- ustedes ya se van?-pregunto Kagome mirándolas-

-si, ya nos vamos-dijeron las dos-

-porque no vienen a mi casa, y ya después llaman a sus casas-dijo Sango-

-esta bien-dijo Ayame-

-seguro-dijo Rin-

Todas se subieron al carro, Ayame hablo a su familia junto con Rin y Kagome le dijo a Will.

-y que te hizo sentir Inuyasha Kagome?-pregunto con curiosidad Sango-

-pues maripositas en el estomago-dijo con una sonrisa-

-que lindo-dijo Rin, que se tiraba hacia atrás en el piso- El cuarto de Sango era grande, una gran cama la luz estaba apagada con lámparas que alumbraban, estaban sentadas en un cojin las 4 en un circulo se desvelaron platicando cuando despertaron, estaban todas acostadas en el piso con la colcha tirada, la primera en despertar fue Ayame.

Ayame se levanto a hacer del baño, y cuando salio dio un gran bostezo y vio despierta a Kagome.

-hola Kagome-dijo saludándola-

-Hola Ayame-dijo dándole una sonrisa-

Sango despertó junto con Rin y ambas dieron un gran bostezo.

-Hola chicas-dijeron Kagome y Ayame que se lanzaban encima de ella dando almohadazos.

Inuyasha estaba mirando su cartera una foto de Kagome con una corona, fue cuando jugo para reina de la secundaria, en realidad se veía hermosa, como no darse cuenta cual afán de hacerla enojar?

Ambos lo entendieron esa misma noche en el baño estaban enamorados.

_  
**Quiero saber que me pasa  
Te pregunto que me pasa y no sabes  
Que contestarme por que claro de seguro te marié  
Con mis idas y vueltas  
Te canse con mi cámara lenta  
Y aunque trato nunca puedo apurar mi decisión**_

En el preciso momento en que todo va cambiando para mi  
En ese instante te aseguro que alguna señal te di  
Pero no me escuchaste tal vez sin intención de tu parte  
Puede ser un poco débil el sonido de mi voz

Oh una mañana te vere llegar  
(y descubriré que yo, solo ya no estoy mejor)  
Y te pediré que me acompañes  
(a donde en verdad no se, dime que si miénteme)  
Podría ser que al final, rompiste el cristal en mi  
Podría pasar que me hagas hablar  
yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal

Siento de debo encontrarte  
Y sin embargo paso el tiempo yéndome  
hacia mi mismo a mi centro que jamás encontraré 

_**  
yo quisiera tenerte y tratarte de un modo decente  
pero ves que ya no puedo despegar de mi papel**_

deberé tranquilizarme y jugar al juego que me propones  
bajo la guardia te recibo y me abrigo en tu piel  
El destino me ha hablado corazones desequilibrados  
Tu palabra me nivela y detiene mi caer

Oh una mañana te veré llegar  
(y descubriré que yo, solo ya no estoy mejor)  
Y te pediré que me acompañes   
(adonde en verdad no se, dime que si miénteme)  
Podría ser que al final, rompiste el cristal en mi  
Podría pasar que me hagas hablar  
yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal 

Es un solo… es la guitarra de lolo!

Podría ser que al final rompiste el cristal en mi  
Abriste mi piel que estaba tan mal  
Quebraste el silencio que me hizo alejar  
Quizás eres tu quien me haga regresar  
Intuyo que sabes la forma mejor  
Y tienes el don que requiere curar este mal

Notas de la autora Hola. Otra vez sho.. ajaj chila letra no? es de Miranda! Se llama Don la canción la puse porque nose se me antojo ajaja que piensan, bueno si no recibo Rw no importa yo lo seguire se que no esta el inicio muy bien que digamos lose juro que no quería que me quedara asi TT pero wuenoo besos y abraZoss…

**Antes que nada.si ya se.. volv9 a subir el capitulo dos..ya que..no se si aparesca ahí….ya que soy algo..tonta y no lo suybi pero rei un rw que decia que si salio pero por si las dudas..este es el autentico capitulo DOS**

**Chaoo dejen rw o algo. Mi msn es aarce(guión bajo)jimenez22(Hotmail. que salga si no..ahi me avisan y ..(no me escriban al otro..se me blokeoy no recibo correspondencia ñ.nU))**

**mmm..como el hago para agregarlas o que me agregen pss dejen su msn y ahí me dicen oye agregamee tonta o nos ecomo quierna en cambio si no quieres pss no escriban nada ) **

**byee..**

**próximamente capitulo….15 creoo u.uU o 16 mm ni idea pero los estare haciendo mas de 30 rw eso es máximo pa mi )**

**Un agradecimiento ya que este fic no tiene fin ñ.nU! jajaja xD si esto es pura inmaduracion pura..!**

**chao**

**atte andreinaa((andrea o willnira..y tambien pIn la colada XD))**


	3. prOpuEsTas aProPiaDas

Cap.3 propuestas apropiadas.

Hola. No me pertenece ninguna de los personajes se nota, bueno a las personas que mandar Rw gracias ajja.. XD—

Las estrellas bañaban a la tierra y dos personas que trataban de dormir se conectaban en un mismo centro,

El pensando en ella y ella pensando en el.

Inuyasha la veia caminar despegaba su mirada para que no lo notara, rayos como pudo ser tan tonto y no darse cuenta la amaba, todo de ella desde siempre, nunca la dejo de amar nunca, desde que le dio la flor, hasta..hoy.

La joven caminaba, por los pasillos algo emocionada sentía que tenia un buen presentimientos, de esos que te dicen que algo saldrá bien (si como no).

Ayame si ese era su nombre caminaba normal, sus cabellos rojizos en dos colas altas, y su ojos verdes, esmeralda caminaba como alegre.

-que tienes Ayame?-dijo Sango-andas en las nubes.

-chicas, chicas, ayer estaba en la computadora y me metí a buscar amigos por todas partes del mundo.

-tan urgida?-dijo Sango-

-y conocí a uno que se llamaba Kun lastima no le pregunte su nombre pero es de esta escuela (que coincidencia quien será)

-y no sabes su nombre-dijo una Sango-

-eso, se lo preguntare hoy si se conecta y dime como vas con Miroku?

-es un pervertido ya se porque Inuyasha saco lo coqueto.

-Hola-dijo Kagome metiéndose en la platica-

-que hay?-dijo Rin, llegando junto Kagome-

-porque tan tarde llegas Rin, acaso hiciste una cosa mala y fuiste a la dirección?

-yo como creen

Una voz algo seria se escucho.

-Rin, te quiero el sábado en mi dirección.

-si director.-dijo Rin con una sonrisa-

-pues ahora que hiciste?-dijo Ayame-

-nada es solo que...dice que necesito una terapia porque soy muy problemática.

-si una terapia, deberías de decirle mire doctor esque tengo un mal del amor, me e enamorado de un maestro más grande que yo-dijo Kagome actuando-

Todas soltaron una pequeña carcajada, peor Rin solamente se quedo sonrojada-

-saben que…dejare de ser una cobarde y le declarare mi amor

Todas se quedaron oo, enserio Rin haría eso era muy capaz.

-jajaja Ayame conoció a alguien por internet de esta escuela y no sabe su nombre-dijo Sango cambiando de tema muy drásticamente-

-tan urgida amiga?-preguntaron Kagome y Rin-

-es tan lindo, me mando una flor roja, bueno claro en dibujito

Ayame se despidió de las chicas, y entro a su salón se quedo viendo a kouga, que era apuesto.

-Hola Kouga-dijo Ayame su seguridad era asombrante siempre estaba segura de si misma, a decir verdad ella siempre hacia platica con todos, era muy amigable y se metió de pura coincidencia a ese lugar de chat-

-a Hola Ayame, como estas?-dijo saludándola ya que eran equipo en computación-

-muy bien aquí saludándote, quería saber si querías acompañarme a comer algo en el almuerzo sirve y…algo pasa-dijo con una sonrisa, rayos era obvio el sujeto la amaba, se sonrojaba ante todos los gestos de ella-

-sabes Ayame, yo e querido decirte que.. mis sentimientos son muy importantes hacia ti-cuando abrió los ojos vio que no estaba, rayos porque no podía-

Miroku estaba tocando traseros y vio una realmente majestuoso, se acerco a tocarlo, y recibió una fuerte cachetada.

-Sango cariño, son muy hermosos

-pervertido, algún día cambiaras?

-te hago un trato el Sábado vamos a tomar un café y si aceptas prometo no tocarte el trasero.

-esta bien peor si me vuelves a tocar el trasero, te mueres-dijo con una mirada algo furiosa-

Miroku, era muy guapo pero sus mañitas de pervertido era algo que destacaban más en el siempre rodeado de chicas guapas, más menos de una que hacia desearla más Sango.

Si desde primero de prepa estaba interesado en ella más por algo se dejaron de llevar como el cambio de salón las amistades y cosas así simples.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome quería hablarle, peor no podía su orgullo no dejarían que le dijera esas dos palabras que harían suspirar a cualquiera.

-en que piensas?

-en nada Miroku-ya estaban en receso, se burlaban de Kouga.

Miroku le dio ánimos a Kouga, le hacia señas cosa que sonrojaba mucho a Kouga.

-y bien Ayame

-que hay Kouga.

-nada este tu..Ayame me..

-enserio Kouga tu también me gustas mucho-si sabia prácticamente lo que le iba a decir, cosa que dejo muy sorprendido a Kouga-

-esperate Ayame, tu me..gustas mucho te quiero Ayame.

-yo también-se dieron un abrazo y se vieron a los ojos-

-quieres ser…mi novia?

-si

Miroku seguía con sus señas, como echándole porra cosa que lo ponía muy nervioso.

-y dime Inuyasha que tal Kagome?

-nada es una tonta "la amo, la amo, la amo"

-aja...por dentro estas que te mueres por ella-dijo Miroku muy sabio-las fuerzas de la vibra te acompañan ve y díselo, y salte pareces tonto en eso de la presidencia.

-eso dices tu.

-vamos los novios no compiten.

-no lo somos.

-o vamos Inuyasha.

-poquito

-lo sabia-dijo con una sonrisa, iré con Sango, ya que Ayame esta muy ocupada con Kouga deberías de ver a Kagome-

-olvídalo.

Kagome estaba caminando con sus libros de química avanzada y ciencias a las artes ocultas, si era algo así física. Lo vio estaba ahí parado enfrente de ella.

-Hola Kagome

-a Hola Inuyasha-no lo vio a los ojos ya que-

-me saldré del concurso de presidencia.

-entonces no sabrás quien es mejor que quien.

-tu ganas eres mejor que yo.

-a si?

-si

-pues yo también me saldré ya que soy un fracaso para las propuestas. TT.

-no te preocupes eres un fracaso en todo

-eres un tonto, tonto, te detesto"no es cierto"

-me compañas al parque saliendo de la escuela?

-para que?

-es algo importante

-esta bien,. Vamos a decirle a la maestra de química que nos saldremos no quieres?

-tonta no me saldré jajajaja

-ahh-dijo Kagome enfada-entonces no iré saliendo de la escuela.

-como quieras.

Kagome se alejo de el, que raro, vio a la maestra de química.

-Maestra

-dime

-esque siempre no quiero ser presidente consigan a otra porque yo no quiero alguien como Kikyou

-lo entiendo Kagome ella ya me había comentado algo asi, gracias por todo

-a de nada

Se alejo de la maestra, y vio a Kikyou sonriendo.

-Kagome noticia-dijo Sango llegándole por atrás-

-a si cuenta

-Ayame y Kouga

-siii?

-si

-y tu que con Miroku?

-nada solo iremos a tomar un café.

-esta bien no vayas a su casa ya que puede tener mucha porno

-¬¬ no pensaba ir peor gracias-le dio un abrazo a Kagome y se retiro de ahí-

Las clases terminaron por suerte de todos menos de Kagome ya que se fue caminando con Inuyasha.

-y bien que me querías decir?

-y que te dijo la maestra?

-nada, que Kikyou se lanzara, así que tienes mi voto-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa-

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos, le recordaba a la flor que le dio Inuyasha hace mucho tiempo.

-escucha si te molesto lo del baño yo lo siento-dijo Inuyasha más rojo que un tomate-

-no…esta bien olvídalo-que decía, estaba un poco nerviosa bueno mucho-

-"asombroso le gusto", te gusto?

-eh-si entendía la pregunta peor como seria directa tal vez mañana lo abría divulgado y seria la hazme reír de todos, bueno tampoco, nunca fue un soplón-no-dijo secamente-si bienes a hablar de esto creeme, no quiero

-esta bien, y que vas ha hacer mañana?

-nose, mi mamá quiere dar una propuesta de un campamento, algo así y tu?

-no tengo idea.

Hubo otro grande silencio. Se estaba empezando a hartar y se lo iba a decir.

-Kagome ..tu…me..

Kagome se sorprendió mucho, no creería llegar a escuchar esas palabras se sonrojo mucho y el también lo estaba caminaban mirando hacia el piso y leves miradas de reojo por parte de el y las sentía.

Inuyasha iba a callar e inventar una cosa tonta, pero no se lo diría…

-Kagome tu me…

jaja que mala lose pero nos e preocupen se que no me quedo de lo mejor, este capi y lo entiendo se me empiesa a esfumar la inspiración comentarios, sugerencias, o algo a si Kikyou no saldra mucho ni Naraku y que pasara el sabado que haran en vacaciones de nose peor inventare algunas vacaciones, y el sexy de Sesshomaru se empesa..ok me callo sigan leyendo.. Evidentemente ya saben que continuara la declaracion de INU.. es tan lindo no se hacer lemons.. pero si quieren no tengo problema tengo mente pervertida ((lo admitio 30 puntos para mi ))quien eres tu? ((tu conciencia)) escucha soy malpensada.. olviden lo de mente pervertida quieren? –nnuu—bueno contesto a estos dos rWQ ajja tres rW me siento grande((que onda tienes 3 no 500)) lose.. te llamare..conciencia Pin.

((que clase de nombre es ese)) uhm olvidalo ¬¬ pero es mejor 3 a cero.. jajaajaja te pateare el trasero jajaja. Contesto a estos Rw gracias por leer y no dejar comentarios no problema ..besos y nos vemos luego…

LAT2005: ajja que bueno que te gusto ñn jaja si lo continuare pronto, porque estoy de vacaciones yupi..! bueno gracias por tu rW. Yop tambien espero y dejen mas Rw aaja gracias por tus comentarios.

Karen: jaja que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por tu apoyo lo necesito…. Si algo tonto el cap.3 lose..lo admito, jaja y si no te cae Kikyou, pues este es tu fic jojoj besos y abrazos y si lo continuare rápido.

----by willnira--- o la andrHëâ!


	4. propuestas apropiadas 2

**Cap.4.-propuestas apropiadas 2-**

Hola..! Que bueno que hay gente que me apoya ajaja y si continuo rápido es porque no quiero que seme vaya la imaginación ñnuu pero bueno.. contesto rW. Hasta abajini les dedico este cap a las chavas lindas ((obvio amigas no?))que son…

((notas mías)) "pensamientos" –diálogos- no me pertenecen los personajes-

bueno lean me quedo muy cursi lo admito..o tal vez no?

Aclaraciones en el final.

El viento mecía sus cabellos dos jóvenes sonrojados estaban detenidos, sin nada en que pensar solo ellos dos.

-Kagome tu..((ya wey avánzale))-estaba muy nervioso apenas y formulaba la oración-

-si-decía Kagome no podía mirarlo a los ojos, siempre en una situación así se ponía nerviosa, ponía una sonrisa entupida y cosas así, apretaba su falda con fuerza.

-Kagome tu..me…gustas mucho-dijo Inuyasha, al momento de terminar la oración no pudo más era tan grande la vergüenza y se fue corriendo como años atrás.

Kagome se quedo completamente sonrojada le iba a decir algo cuando solamente se meció su falda ya que el se había ido corriendo, se lo dijo más huyo como un cobarde, Kagome siguió su camino sola. Se quedo pensativa toda la tarde en su casa, y algo feliz y triste. El teléfono sonó.

_-Bueno-dijo Kagome-_

_-Hola, soy yo Kagome Ayame-_

_-a Hola que tal?_

_-nada. Es solo quería decirte que..Kouga y yo novios ajaja_

_-que bien amiga me dijo Sango ayer._

_-bueno te dejo, a por cierto tenemos que hacer algo para que Rin y Sesshomaru_

_-creo lo mismo, bueno te digo que me Salí de eso de presidente e Inuyasha me confeso su amor que oso (vergüenza)._

_-enserio como lo dijo?_

_-recuerdas lo que te conté que paso hace años?_

_-ehm la flor y eso si_

_-a pues así me dijo y se fue corriendo-dijo triste-_

_-peor te lo dijo eso es algo Kagome_

_-tienes razón mañana en la escuela si lo veo le diré lo mismo que siento aunque.._

_-aunque que?_

_-no se si podré_

_-Kagome tu eres muy optimista. Deberías de pensarlo mejor, si...te conviene aclarar tus sentimientos_

_-si, gracias_

_-bueno te dejo, tengo una llamada-_

_-si, hasta mañana_

_Ella colgó rápido el teléfono y Ayame también._

Si lo quería pero como se lo decía, tal vez…en una carta,

-una carta, no demasiado cursi, lo haré como el de frente.

Sango estaba acostada escuchando música de Avril Lavigne, estaba relajada, pero nomás de pensar un sábado con Miroku que pena, un momento no pena que onda, porque acepto dejaría de ser pervertido al menos era algo. Sin darse cuenta la canción había terminado y apago el estereo, y se dio una ducha.

Rin, estaba tratando de contestar unos problemas de matemáticas aunque no los anoto, los pidió por teléfono y que creen que hizo, la respuesta a todos los problemas daba RS Rin y Sesshomaru, que bárbaro hasta en la tarea lo alucinaba. Era algo frío aunque a veces estaba en la dirección por tonteras como por jalarle los pelos a Souten, o por rayar el pizarrón peor su conducta era apropiada, el siempre le decía que dejara de hacer esas cosas pero ahí estaba ella viéndolo a los ojos como cachorro regañado, el sábado estaría con el que emoción.

El director estaba tan emocionado pensando en esos ojos chocolates que todos los días visitaban su oficina, que ni en cuenta de Yura.

-sabes Yura-dijo en tono serio, ella solamente le besaba el cuello-

-que mi amor?

-que esto no va a funcionar-dijo en su típico tono serio sin sonreír y sin mirarla a los ojos-

-pero me estas cortando?

-si

-este bien-se levanto tomo su bolso y se fue, no se quedaría así deseguro es por esa chiquilla de pelo corto negro y ojos cafés la niña de segundo de prepa, esa tonta. Se las pagarían pero más ella, haría que odie a Sesshomaru.

-"me las pagaras nadie corta a Yura"

Se recostó en la silla, y abrió el expediente de Rin y sacó su foto para meterla en la cartera, era algo ilegal estar enamorado de una estudiante pero si solamente eran 5 años de diferencia su semblante frío cambio a una sonrisa.

Corría como loco directo a su casa, mansión lo que sea ((no suena gracioso no verdad me calló)), pequeñas lagrimillas formadas en sus dorados ojos.

-"porque soy un cobarde, siempre huyo"

El teléfono estaba sonando, y lo contesto.

_-bueno?-dijo algo molesto-_

_Más no contesto la otra persona._

_-Hola?-volvió a repetir pero habían colgado-_

Como veía a los ojos a Kagome, la evitaría por siempre, seguirían las cosas igual, que penoso, la vio y volvió a correr como aquella vez.

La luna con sus amigas las estrellas ((que lindo de donde salio ôo)) aparecierón anunciando la noche luna llena la más bella de todas, estaba tratando de dormir era más de media noche.

Despertó como nueva, más un sonrojo se formo y era por el..

-"el"

Llego a la escuela con ganas de no querer y lo vio su mirada perdida en ella, no se dio cuenta de que había entrado al salón, se sentó en su lugar viéndolo, todas las clases lo vio, y hasta fantaseo con el de forma que se daban un beso y sus mejillas se encendían.

El la quería mirar más no pudo, era algo imposible que diría ella, dieron el toque de receso y salio apresurado. Ella no con toda la calma del mundo, salio con sus amigas.

-Hola-dijo llegando con sus amigas que estaban felices-

-Hola, -dijeron las tres-cuenta sobre Inuyasha amiga-dijo Rin, quebrando el silencio-

-pues estábamos caminando y me dijo Kagome me gustas mucho y se fue corriendo-

-que tímido,-dijo Sango, Rin como siempre con casi pocas lagrimas-que romántico.

-chiquilla tienes que venir muy bonita el sábado

-tu también Sango-dijo Rin defendiéndose, ambas se pusieron coloradas más Kagome no bajaba ese bello color en sus mejillas-

Se separo por poco tiempo con sus mejillas, y sus miradas se conectaron, ahí estaba sentado solo. Se acercó a el para sacarle platica.

-Hola-dijo Kagome-

-mm-fue el único sonido que hizo-

-y entonces ya le diste las propuestas a la maestra?

-mm

-quiero hablar contigo

-mm((parece vaca..¬¬))

-sabes que..si sigues así mejor me voy

-mm-se levanto ya que estaba sentada alado de el pero antes de irse el la tomo de la muñeca haciendo que ella se para en seco, se sonrojaron ambos, y se volvió a sentar-

-sabes Inuyasha en primaria nunca se me olvido la flor que me diste, y cuando te fuiste corriendo, eso me dio mucha risa, pero estuve pensando en ayer y..-no podía continuar su rubor era demasiado grande y el muy interesado en lo que iba a decir ella, su mirada en el suelo viendo el pavimento y el mirándola de reojo- y…yo también tu también me..gustas-dijo sonrojada, pero en susurro que solamente el alcanzo a escuchar-

-no crees que soy un cobarde?-dijo en seco-

-no, pienso que eres muy valiente y que puedo confiar en ti-recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el, cosa que estaban muy sonrojada, el también pero ella más ya que esa confesión era muy grande el ayer lo paso-

-yo también te quiero Kagome,-la abrazo, cosa que tomo muy sorprendida a ella, y se dejo abrazar, ambos ahí, abrazados-

Sus amigas estaban viendo eso y tomaron una foto de ambos, si la guardarían de recuerdo ((nose de donde sacaron la cámara)).

-Kagome quieres…ser…mi…novia?

-pero me prometes que no huirás?

-si te lo prometo

-entonces si quiero-se quedaran ahí abrazados, sin más que decir, ella alzo su cara para ver los ojos de Inuyasha que se encontraban felices ambos, y sus rostros se iban juntando hasta formar un cálido beso, dieron el toque, y entraron agarrados de la mano, cambio de lugar para estar atrás de Kagome.

Todas las clases que quedaron se la paso jugando con el cabello de ella, o sino diciéndole cosas lindas al odio, se mandaban mensajitos por pequeños papeles con letras.

_-te amo Kagome-escribió Inuyasha dándole el papel en la mano-_

_Kagome se lo respondio y le puso lo mismo._

Se habían confesado sus sentimientos.

Las clases terminaron y se fueron ambos caminando.

-Inuyasha me quieres?

-que si te quiero vamos, te adoro y tu?

-yo no te adoro ni te quiero, te amo.

Se daban otro beso, pero ella lo inicio se acerco y le dio una en la boca, tan rápido fue el camino, que ni cuenta se dio que ya habían llegado ala mansión de Kagome.

-quieres quedarte a comer?-pregunto Kagome-

-mmm

-vamos no empieces, no te comerán y no podrás correr

-que tramas pilla?

-yo nada…andale ya conoces a mi mama y tiene ganas de verte-que mentirosa era-

Pasaron ambos el llevaba la mochila de ella.

-señoritos van a comer?

-si, Natsumi

Natsumi preparo la comida, y la sirvió estaban Souta, la mama de Kagome y ellos dos.

-y como les fue en la escuela?-dijo la mama-

-muy bien-dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome con una sonrisa-

-Inuyasha, has crecido mucho-

-gracias, señora sabia que tiene una hija muy hermosa?

Kagome se sonrojo. Y todos se empezaron a reír.

-claro que si Inuyasha.

La comida fue muy divertida. Estaban felices, la mama le tenia mucha confianza a Inuyasha y pues dejaba a Kagome ser novia de el. Inuyasha se tubo que ir, no quería dejarla pero debía tenia que ver a su hermano, que por cierto ayudaría mucho a Kagome.

Su Kagome, eso se escuchaba muy bien, y pensar que estuvo rodeada de varios chicos mejores que el, y el fue el afortunado del montón. Se despidió con una beso en la mejilla de parte de ella y el la jalo y la beso en la boca. Había dejado de comportarse como un niño de 14 pero que hacer, si así se siente con ella a su lado.

Había regresado a la mansión donde la compartía con Inuyasha, todo el día pensaba en Rin, Rin, Rin si no lo negaba era muy bonita y muy amigable y el todo un ser frívolo con intenciones de hacer volar la escuela…Quería que sus estudiantes todos sin excepción, pasaran de año y más su hermano el le preocupaba, lo cuidaba tanto.

-porque llegas tan tarde Inuyasha?-pregunto viéndolo a los ojos-

-tranquilo no paso nada, solo fui con Kagome a…comer me invito-dijo un poco la verdad, ya que se sonrojo-

-y que…porque no le llevas flores todas las mañanas.

-y porque no le dices a Rin tus sentimientos el sábado?

-…

Inuyasha se subió, a su cuarto y hablo por teléfono.

_-Miroku?_

_-eh si que tal?_

_-escucha pervertido((ah si pervertido estaba leyendo pornografía en un Cáp.))no te vayas a sobrepasar con Sango si lo haces…_

_-como crees?-dijo en tono serio-_

_-te sientes bien?_

_-si Inuyasha es solo que..me di cuenta de algo_

_-de que?_

_-que..Sango es diferente a todas y que muy valiosa para mi, y no puedo permitir que una tontería la aparte de mi._

_-wow Miroku me sorprendes, _

_-vamos Inuyasha la llevare a Java-Lava_

_-pero ahí son licuados_

_-eh…pues..sino_

_-llevala al..Circus con el pase _

_-le prometí un café no una disco uu (circus una disco para chavos si las chavas tienes 14 para adelante o de 13 y están bonitas las dejan pasar gratis…)_

_-por eso zoquete, la llevas a un café y de ahí al Circus con Kagome, Rin Ayame y nosotros._

_-nosotros no me digas que Sessho?_

_-si. Tratare._

_-bueno amigo te dejo_

Inuyasha saco su cartera, y puso fotos de unas amigas muy bonitas, esto sería fantástico.

Los días fuerón rápidos ya toda la escuela sabia que Kagome e Inuyasha eran novios y muchas estaban celosas, y tambien muchos peor que hacer se amaban y lo demostraban frente a todos, eran besos y abrazos el no la iba a forzar a hacer cosas que ella no quería.

Ayame estaba feliz pero estaba algo confundida Kun ya no se metía cosa que la intrigaba pero estaba Kouga que era su amor platónico y amor fuerte.

cap.5 el esperado Sabado.

Aclaraciones, dudas aquí.. bueno si los dias pasaban rápidos imaginense el día que quieran…por ejemplo como ya en el siguiente capitulo es Sabado ponganle que los días de la semana pasarón rápidos…

**Keren: jeje que bueno que te haya gustado, si kagome tendra competencia ya que Kikyou, sera alguien perversa ajaj todavía no todavía no.**

**LAT2005: jaja con Miroku y Sango es un misterio ya el cap.5 es la cita del café jjojjo..si alemejor el siguiewnte me enfoco más en Rin y Sango y Ayame que extraña a Kun jojojojoj…que bueno que lo sigas jaja..xD si quieres darme consejos y algo pues deja rW o algo que no te guste si quieres.**

**By Willnira o la andrea..!**


	5. sabado mágico

Cap.5 Sábado mágico.

**Se me olvido a las chavas lindas que me enviarón rw a TODAS O TODOS les dedico este caPituLo… que beshas son ..por apollarme no se preocupen mi autoestima esta muy bien ajaj si no les gusta que se aguanten yo seguire continuando ajajja..((yo tambien les agradesco por apollarla la hacen féliz casi llora..))no es cierto pero si estoy happy musas gracias.. **

Sango se estaba arreglando Miroku le hablo por teléfono ayer por la noche, no lo quería aceptarlo pero..estaba muy nerviosa, pero la calmaba el pensar en que todos irían, no al café sino al Circus, eso sería algo que nunca iba a olvidar, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla acampanado no muy pegado ni muy flojo, con bolsas una blusa de tirantitos verde, unos tenis muy bonitos negros, un cinto bien padre negro, se puso perfume una mascada para el cuello, unos lentes negros y un bolso verde, salio de su cuarto y tocaron el timbre.

-San..Sango-dijo Miroku viéndola de arriba para abajo-

-Hola Miroku-dijo viéndolo realmente se veía guapo un pantalón de mezclilla aguado unos tenis blancos, una blusa de color morada y una gorra negra.

-toma-dijo mostrándole una hermosa flor rosa, Sango la tomo y la puso ne un jarrón con agua que estaba ahí con muchas flores más peor esa era la que destacaba por su color.-

-gracias Miroku-le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando un rastro de su brillo en el cachete de el, era en forma de un saludo y unas gracias, el le respondió el beso-

-vamónos-le puso el brazo para que se sujetara, y Sango puso su mano iban agarrados asi como un príncipe y una princesa, pero en este caso era…pervertido y nerviosa.

Miroku la miraba de reojo, se veía realmente hermosa.

Rin estaba nerviosa no hallaba que ponerse, una mini-falda de mezclilla clara, una blusa de mangas pegadita de color rojo con azul, rayas horizontales con cuello, y botones pero en forma V unas chanclas negras, un cinto negro, iba caminando vería a Sesshomaru el gran director.

-llegas tarde Rin-dijo una voz seria en la oficina-

-si..lo siento ñn-se sentó en la silla ya que el le..dio una seña-

-bien Rin, tu conducta es de 8.0

-eso es bueno no?

-¬¬' no Rin…para una mujer la conducta debe de ser de 8.9, o más…pero tu casi vives en mi oficina porque?

-"pues vera porque me e enamorado de usted?", pues nose. Porque me cachan los maestros haciendo travesuras?

-no Rin, tu expediente es de buenas calificaciones tu promedio general es de 9.2, y tu conducta de 8. Tienes problemas en tu casa o algo?

-QUEEEEEEEEE?-se levanto estaba algo molesta por la pregunta, se acerco al director haciendo que el se descontrolara y vio a través de los ojos de ella-yo mis padres no para nada, son muy lindo. Y no tienen problemas no tomo no fumo no me drogo por si quiere preguntas mi prima y sus amigas me cuidan mucho por..-un celular se escucha- lo siento debo de contestar.

_-chiquilla, iremos al Circus, eh pasaremos por ti a las 8, pásame a mi hermano._

_-ehm si._

-para ti Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru no entendió quien sería?

_-Hola?_

_-Sesshomaru soy yo Inuyasha, ey no asustes a Rin iras al Circus con ella entendiste?_

_-de que hablas?_

_-mira tu quieres a Rin y ella a ti, acéptalo si o no?_

_-pues poquito, _

Del otro lado ya habían colgado el teléfono, Sesshomaru le dio el teléfono a Rin. Algo apenado.

-y bien Rin, tienes novio?

-no

-y que vas a hacer hoy Seshomaru?-pregunto algo seria-

-nose mi hermano fastidioso me invito al Circus iras?

-si,-se puso sonrojada- y tu?

-tambien, te cae si paso por ti?

-claro, a las 8 fue lo que me dijo Inuyasha y se puede saber como es el expediente de Kagome Higurashi?

-es una niña de 9.1 promedio general y en conducta 9.6

-que inteligente

-tu no te quedas atrás.

-tienes razón y de que venimos a hablar?

-acuéstate-dijo señalando su sillón-

-ahí?

-si

Rin se acostó como le dijo Sesshomaru.

-cierra los ojos

-de acuerdo-los cerro-

-cuéntame tus problemas-

-no tengo

-vamos Rin.

-bien me gusta una persona que es mayor que yo pero nose si le guste-dijo con los ojos abiertos y con ese carácter explosivo y el sonrojo-

-eso es simple, pero una persona mayor?

-si no es un ruco, bueno quien sabe pero es muy guapo y me encantan sus ojos

-y como se llama?

-escuche eso pertenece a mi vida privada y que pasa con usted es su turno vamos acuéstese-Rin puso a Sesshomaru acostado en el sillón-

-peor si soy el director tu no me dices que hacer

-vamos no se haga el tonto a uestes tambien le toca una terapia-Rin lo vio y se sentó-cuéntame tus problemas-dijo en tono serio-

-bien, corte a mi novio por un chiquilla, y me tiene loco, lo único que nose es si ..ella quiera conmigo tu que dices?

-que dígale su amor porque si no llegara otro sujeto y…se la ganara, eso es gracias profesor Sesshomaru cielos usted si que sabe tratar

-espera a que te refieres?

-le confesare mis sentimientos a esa persona ay sabe que profe muchas gracias ella misma lo había dicho…confesar sus sentimientos, se levanto y Sesshomaru la miro algo raro-bueno Sesshomaru pasas por mi a las 8:00 estaré lista nos vemos.

Sango estaba viendo a Miroku a los ojos estaba muy serio y no había utilizado sus mañas.

-Miroku que tienes?

-nada…Sango es solo que …

-que?

-tienes novio?

-si tuviera hubiera venido con un pervertido a tomar un café creo que no?

-"genal no tiene novio lo mejor será decirle en el Circus"

-y tu ayudaste a Inuyasha a que le confesara sus sentimientos a Kagome?

-no en realidad no-dijo Miroku serio-

-vamos Miroku, que tienes, dije algo que te molestara?-pregunto preocupada-

-no-soltó una risa-Sango no es eso…como crees tu mi bella Sango, es solo que…

Miroku se puso nervioso por primera vez con todas las chicas con ella era diferente, Sango estaba realmente sorprendida Miroku se estaba poniendo nervioso, se acerco a el para verlo a los ojos, no se dieron cuenta pero ella estaba muy cerca sus alientos se mezclaban, sus ojos entrelazados, poco a poco se fuerón sonrojando, y mejor se regreso a una distancia apropiada, trataron de olvidar ese accidente.

-y bien me dirás que tienes Miroku?-pregunto Sango volteando para todos lados-

-bueno mi bella Sango, es solo que eres tan perfecta-dijo casi sin aliento-

-jaja vamos Miroku no seas tan galante, y ya se me acabo mi café-dijo enseñándole la taza, Miroku pidió la cuenta y salieron ambos iban en el carro, tenia que pensar algo para que ella no se fuera a otro lado-

-vamos a …Recorcholis?-pregunto Sango-

-seguro, es el lugar nuevo no?

-si el de los video juegos

-y eres buena?

-ja..mi hermano me entrena todos los días-dijo burlona-y tu?

-el mejor

-ah si…que apuestas?

-un beso

-un beso?

-si, si yo gano tu me debes de dar un beso tu que apuestas?

-si …yo gano-estaba pensando-vamos a mi casa, espera no para lo que tu piensas..sino me vas a dejar-dijo con una sonrisa cínica-

-Sanguito mi amor, entonces deberé de ganar-dijo estacionando el carro-

Ambos salieron, al parecer pidieron monedas para jugar, Miroku iba ganando.

El tiempo paso rápido, si gano Miroku.

Miroku se acerco y beso a Sango en un beso calido y tierno demostrando miles de sentimientos. Sango se aparto estaba sonrojada.

-hey tenemos que ir al Circus.

-entonces te vistes bonita-dijo tocándole las nalgas a Sango-

-PERVERTIDO-dijo Sango-

-vamos Sango no me dirás que no sentiste maripositas ne el estomago en el beso?-dijo Miroku sobándose el cachete-

-pues NO-dijo enojada, vamónos que nos están empezando a ver.

Sango que inclino viendo a Sango.

-Vamos Sango dime que me amas demuestra nuestro amor-cielos, el si que era buen actor, todos estaban rodeando, ella muerta de la pena y el siguiendo con su actuación, recibía aplausos y dinero-

-Miroku mi amada yo siempre te eh querido pero tienes ciertas mañas que no me gustan es por eso que tengo que rechazar tu oferta tengo miedo de que…me dejes de amar-dijo casi llorando siguiendo la actuación de Miroku-

-Sango te gustaría ser mi girlfriend?

-mi amor sabes ingles que emoción claro que si

Varias personas que no eran conocidas, estaban casi llorando, riendo y aplaudiendo, se levantaron dando autógrafos.

-Miroku buena tu actuación

-no fue actuación-Sango se sonrojo- QUEE?

-lo que oíste fue la verdad-dijo Miroku dejándola en su casa- y tu dijiste la verdad?

-pues si-dijo algo tímida sin verlo a los ojos levemente sus rostros por arte de magia se juntaron ne un beso esta vez Miroku recorrió su lengua en la de Sango y ella continuaba el beso el salvaje, cómico, y calido tres sensaciones en una. Simplemente sus vidas estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Sango se aparto sonrojada y se despidió con un adiós Miroku no era tan tarde, solamente las 2 de la tarde como estará Rin, Rin su prima se olvido de todo con Miroku el beso era féliz.

Rin estaba viendo el reloj las 4:00 de la tarde 4 horas más y Sesshomaru pasaria por ella, que emoción Sesshomaru el apuestisisimo Sesshomaru, se metió a bañar un baño lento, estaba jugando con la espuma.

-"que harás Sesshomaru?"

Se cambio una minifalda rosa, con patoles una blusa blanca halter ((una blusa que es pegadita, sin mangas ni tirantitos se amarran por el cuello de ese tipo de blusas)), con adornos de shakira y brillos. Se puso unas zapatillas blancas de un tacón no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño se pinto de forma natural y el pelo era lacio, un partido de lado con una meda cola con una pinza de brillos rosas, y blancos estaba muy bonita, se veía muy bonita y no faltaba mucho para que Sesshomaru pasara por ella unos 15 minutos, se puso perfumo y unos aretes largos blancos, crema en las piernas para que se sintieran lisas y suaves, se lavo los dientes antes de pintarse, un collar muy bonito era blanco, pulseras de plata de estrellas y corazones eran dos y un reloj blanco.

Sango estaba vestida con una falda larga no pegadita tipo gitana de colores verde agua, con morado y azules blancos con piedras la falda parecía gitana una blusa de color azul que combinaba con la falda unas zapatillas un poco altos de tacón delgado de color azules iba muya azul pintada y arreglada, con collares y pulseras.

Ayame una falda rosa, era pegadita y no dejaba ver los pies ni sus hermosos zapatos, una blusa de tirantitos combinada con el rosa, una flor rosa en el pelo que sujetaba su chongo no iba muy maquillada ya que estaba quemada por haber ido a la playa con Kouga.

Kagome ella iba con una mini-falda café con una blusa beige muy bonita unas botas beige de piel debajo de la rodilla iba con el pelo lacio no se pinto ya que no le gustaba y con unos aretes muy bonitos al igual que el collar que le regalo Inuyasha con una foto de ambos.

Los hombres iban normales como para una fiesta en la disco un pantalón de mezclilla aguado una blusa negra, zapatos iban formales.

-Hola Kagome-dijo Inuyasha dándole un beso en la boca-

-me vas a despintar-dijo Kagome en forma de enfado-

-claro que no porque no estas pintada, Kagome, así piensas ir?

-si porque no te gusta TT?

-no si te vez hermosa es solo que si algún tipo se te acerca,

-te estas poniendo celoso antes de todo?

-ja eres MI mujer y no te andarás exponiendo

-tranquilo no soy una cualquiera.

-FEH

-be happy quieres? ((se feliz))

-esta bien.

Ambos se subieron al carro de Inuyasha un carro muy fino de color rojo. Llegaron después de Ayame junto con kouga.

-Hola-dijo Kagome saludando a Kouga y Ayame-

-Hola-todos se saludaron sin contar Inuyasha que se ponía atrás de Kagome para que no le vieran las nalgas ya que si lo hacían iría a golpearlo-

-veo que tienes guardaespaldas-dijo bromeando Ayame-

-ajajja si

-miren ahí vienen Rin y Sesshomaru

-queeeee?-dijeron todos menos Kouga-

-Hola Kagome, Ayame, Kouga, e Inuyasha-los saludo Inuyasha solamente miraba a Seshomaru con cara de bien hecho hermanito-

-que tal?-dijo Miroku abrazando a Kagome y Rin-por la cintura-peor sintió las miradas de los dos hermanos y mejor abrazo a Sango-

-bien que esperamos entremos-dijo Kagome-

La fiesta estaba muy bien, Kagome había bailado con sus amigas e Inuyasha estba muerto de celos por ver como los sujetos se le acercaban.

-Hola-dijo un chavo muy guapo sus ojos eran negros y su pelo igual era desordenado, hablaba con un tono muy atractivo para cualquier mujer, Kagome se sorprendio mucho al verlo y puso una sonrisa-

-Hola-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa-

-como te llamas?

-me llamo Kagome Higurashi y tu?

-Naraku Oyamada-dijo en el odio ya que la música era un poco fuerte-

-y que cuantos años tienes?

-tengo 19y tu?

-voy a cumplir los 18

-Kagome-dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien-

-mande Inuyasha?

-que haces con este tipo?

-nada solo platicábamos –Inuyasha, estaba molesto y la vio con una sonrisa e hizo cara de entupido y se olvido de todo-

-bueno vamónos-dijo agarrandole de la mano-

-adiós Naraku

Inuyasha guió a Kagome a una mesa donde estaban todos, bueno nomás Sesshomaru.

-es raro salir con el director de la escuela-comento Kagome en tono de gracia-

-si lo es –dijo Sesshomaru-

-Rin, esta siendo observada por varios sujeto Sesshomaru yo si fuera tu fuera a bailar con ella.

-Feh

-"si son idénticos los dos, Rin y yo seremos cuñadas XD"

-vamos a bailar Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-a los dos los tomo de una mano a cada uno y se acerco a Rin y lo soltó y lo puso enfrente de Rin, y empezó una canción romántico. Rápido Ayame se puso a bailar con Kouga o mejor dicho Kun, Rin estaba en el centro y pues.. algo tímida Seshomaru la guió para que bailaran Kagome estaba bailando con Inuyasha y Miroku agarrandole el trasero pero tambien bailando con Sango-

-sabes Kagome te vez hermosa-

-tu tambien Inuyasha-porque no se dicen mi amor? ¬¬-

-oye Kagome, te gusto Naraku?

-para nada solamente estábamos platicando aunque si era muy guapo

-¬¬

-era broma Inu, tu sabes que solamente me gustas tu.

-ya me empezaba encelar

-jajaja

Se estaban susurrando todos palabras al oído menos Rin y Seshomaru que estaban, solamente bailando Rin sonrojada.

-sabes Rin

-si?

-te ves muy bonita esta noche-la acerco a ella, y casi estaban de la misma altura, y sus labios se juntaron en un tierno y lento beso-

-mira-dijo Kagome a Inuyasha-no es lindo?-dijo Kagome suspirando-Inuyasha la tomo y la beso era más profundo peor lindo, sus lenguas recorrían ambas bocas, el mordía el labio de ella, y se besaron.

Kouga no hallaba como besar a Ayame ya que era demasiado extrovertida para el, pero aun así sentía que la conocía y que definitivamente la quería.

-Sabes Ayame me gusta estar así contigo

-a mí tambien Kouga

Rin en todo el camino trato de analizar lo que hizo, y Rin solamente estaba sonrojada.

Todas las pareas alfil juntas, o eso creen Inuyasha y Kagome.

Llevaron los chavos a las chavas a su casa, estaban ansiosos de verlas el Lunes.

Notas mias que les parecio… nose me ocurre nada de drama! uu

Dejen Rw si quieren… tengo otro fic ya lo publique.. ese si esta lleno de Drama y esto no se queda asi…muajajja


	6. un nuevo estudiante!

_Cap.6 compañero nuevo, ahora si Inu tienes competencia.._

Eaeaeaaeaea! Jaja toy happy glup glup.. jaja kien sera estew chico nuevo, si definitivamente si..((ñiaca ñiaca))…hey aquí les traigo un capi nuevo…

mmm.. que bueno que les guste mi fic..a todas y todos aclaro los que dejan y los que no rW. Apoco existe una regla de los rW TT? bueno paso al fic……

"_pensamientos"_

_-dialogos-_

_((acotaciones mias))_

_si no entiende algo solo… pregunten Jujuy..¬¬_

**_cap.6 compañero nuevo, ahora si Inu tienes competencia..((Titulo completo))_**

El maestro estaba diciendo que la honestidad es muy importante.

-me permite a Inuyasha-dijo la maestra de química-

Inuyasha se levanto y fue con la maestra no sin antes..dedicarle miradas a Kagome, que ella se sonrojaba-

-y Kikyou no ira?

-no ella esta hospitalizada por fumar marihuana, creo que..le cayo mal.

Un alumno nuevo estaba entrando por la puerta, Inuyasha y la maestra ya se habían ido.

-eres el nuevo, jóvenes tenemos a un alumno nuevo en el curso su nombre es Naraku Oyamada

-"pero tiene 19?"

-si el debería de estar en universidad, pero…estudio en Inglaterra regreso el viernes y pues aquí es un año menos.

-por favor siéntate a lado de Higurashi

-"Higurashi"

Naraku ya la conocía debido que se enamoro de esos ojos, y de muchas cosas más pero era solo un rato..

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa malévola-

-Hola Naraku-dijo sonriente-

Naraku estaba al margen de todo, sabia de las…propuestas de los postulados y se lanzaría para presidente, era nuevo y que?

Las clases fueron normales, Kagome le presento a todos no le había dicho que se pensaba lanzar

-y…tu novio?

-Inuyasha, el esta con la maestra de química

Inuyasha estaba saliendo del cubiculo de la maestra, le había dado un sermón que no todo es ganar sino participar al diablo con eso aquí si no ganas eres un perdedor.

Llegó a la cafetería donde estaría su bellísima y chulisima novia.

-vaya veo que me extrañaste!-dijo muy frío, ella sintió la frialdad en sus palabras-

-Naraku Inuyasha, Inuyasha Naraku

Inuyasha lo vio indiferente y Naraku solamente le sonreía hipócritamente.

Naraku se retiro con la maestra de química, ya que si quería lanzarse tenía que decirle a un estupido maestro.

Sesshomaru observaba a Rin desde el patio, ahí estaba jugando footbace, era muy buena lanzando la pelota((juego que es como el base pero en lugar de pegarle con una bola de base el con una de foot..)) entro a primera base, y luego le hicieron una out a otra chava de pecas, con dos colas a los lados, lentes muy bonita.

-vamos Rin has carrera-le dieron a la pelota, prácticamente fue volada, y pues hiso carrera, y ganaron-

-Inuyasha

-mmm

-vamos mírame

-mmm

-"otra vez se hará vaca" bueno si me dejaras explicarte, pero veo que es difícil hablar con un burro, mejor me voy a hablar con…Naraku el si sabe escuchar en cambio tu

-si vete con el princesa y te olvidas de mi

-no seas celoso

-como no quieres que me encele si…veo a MI NOVIA platicando con un sujeto que conoció el sábado y se le hizo guapo que tan rápido te deje de gustar?

-obvio…que…..no no seas tonto Inuyasha solamente trato de ser amigable, y pues como Kikyou ya se salio de lo de la presidencia por fumar…pues…pienso que prácticamente tu ya ganaste.

-uy si, que gran emoción de que me sirve saber que..gane si mi novio se fija en otros

-acaso estoy viendo a otros?-dijo viéndolo a los ojos-

-si a …-estaba nervioso, no le gustaba ese tonito de voz demasiado…seductora y sexy como su dueña-Naraku…mi amor-entonces vio a unas chavas eran muy x no más guapas que Kagome, peor para hacerla enojar- mira ves esas nalgas, están mejores que las tuyas

Kagome se enojo y le pego una cachetada.

-que mirón Miroku segundo, -dijo enojada, no lo vio a los ojos- sabes que Inuyasha, Naraku es muy atractivo y pienso que si se lanza para presidente el te ganaría

-si el gana te quedas con el si gano yo te quedas conmigo-la agarro de la cintura, con una brazo casi cargándola, esto la sorprendió demasiado y estaban sus rostros muy cercas, y se iban a besar cuando suena el timbre.

-el timbre mi amor-dijo Kagome tratándose de soltar-

-ya lo escuche-dijo robándole un beso a Kagome-

Naraku llegó rápido vio a Inuyasha con Kagome le hervía la sangre.

-y que..sigues celoso?

-si

-que quieres que haga para que se te quite que entiendas que solamente tengo ojos-fueron interrumpidos por Naraku, Kagome volteo a verlo sus ojos demostraban brillo como cuando veían a Inuyasha-

-y bien Naraku te desapareciste conociste gente?

-si, me postule para presidente, me dijo que otro diota también se lanzo ese tonto va a perder, y tu Kagome serás…mi ayudante.

-no lo creo Naraku-dijo Inuyasha levantándose-

-tu que

-es que Naraku Inuyasha es mi novio y el es un candidato así que.. lo siento rechazo tu propuesta

-pero…

-ya vete amigo, ella es mia

Naraku, estaba muriéndose de celos, la rechazo Kagome, por un idiota como Inuyasha competiría, y el ganaría y así Kagome seria suya.

Sango estaba haciendo una especie de…distractivo, si una hoja de un cuaderno con plumones escribía SyM…su letra era muy bonita, colores diversos y corazones.

Guardo su cuaderno al momento de sentir la respiración de Miroku en su espalda.

-solo porque somos novios no creas que me tocaras las nalgas mi querido Miroku-el sabia a lo que se refería, muy bien peor era algo imposible tener a una chulada como ella, era algo imposible-

Dieron el toque de otro receso este era se 30 minutos, se juntaron las chavas y los chavos.

-Sango me enloquece

-Naraku lo odio, ese sujeto esta obsesionado con Kagome

-Ayame me vuelve loco

-ah Rin juega estupendo

-tu cuando llegaste?-pregunto Inuyasha-

-obvio idiotita no ahorita-era algo fastidioso-

-bueno, Naraku no me inspira confianza.

-Sango me excita

-Miroku no seas pervertido men-dijo Kouga-

-jaja-esos dos siempre sabían sacarle una pequeña carcajada o sonrisa, y a Kagome le sacaba siempre un beso-

Con Miroku el perfecto pervertido y con Kouga el tímido, se agarraba cura eran algo diferentes pero eran amigos, y los amigos se apoyan no?

-hey tengo que preparar lo que daré en las propuestas

-vamos, a los maestros les da tazas para el café consigue patrocinio de unas empresas tengo amigos ahí, será fácil.

-si y lapicitos con algo..

-de acuerdo.

Kagome estaba tomando agua en el bebedero, Rin estaba con ella, curiosamente estaba ida con Sesshomaru. Sintió un fuerte agarre del brazo.

-vamos suéltame-dijo Kagome sin abrir lo ojos, volteo a ver quien era-

-oye suéltala-dijo Rin-

-ja, Kagome tenemos que hablar

-olvídalo Naraku, estoy ocupada.-con el bebedero, lo abrió cayéndole agua a Naraku que lo mojo, y les dio tiempo de escapar-

-están bien?-pregunto Sango-

-no del todo, Naraku anda siguiendo a Kagome-

-pues debes de tener cuidado si se entera Inuyasha, deseguro peleara.

-es lo que menos quiero-se estaba sobando el brazo, ya que le dejo marcadas las manos-

Dieron el toque, e Inuyasha cargo casi a Kagome por la cintura, la sujeto un poco del brazo, donde Naraku había puesto sus manos peor era un agarre más delicado, peor aun así Kagome soltó un gemido de dolor.

-auch-dijo sobandose Inuyasha, cuando miro para ver porque hacia ese ruido miro, su brazo tenía marcado unos dedos-

-lo siento Kagome, no quise

-no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa

-peor que te paso? No fue ese sujeto cierto?-señalo a Naraku, a ella le temblaron un poco los ojos, al igual que la nariz-

-no…no fue el-dijo un poco nerviosa-

Se fueron a sentar peor el no le creía ya que siempre cuando mentía sus fosas nasales la delataban pero en este caso fue su mirada, llena de miedo?-

-Kagome no soy estupido que te paso

-es que estaba bebiendo agua-no podía mentirle era su novio y como dijo un maestro algo de la honestidad-y pues sentí un fuerte brazo y me sujeto con fuerza, no abrí los ojos porque pensé que eras tu, peor era Naraku y Rin trato de que me soltara, pero-espera no te enojes-yo le avente agua con la llave fue gracioso-

-que fue gracioso que ese sujeto te sujetara con fuerza?

-no, cuando se mojo

-pero aun asi Kagome, tienes morete tus padres pensaran que yo soy un masoquista

-no te preocupes pienso ir a enfermería cuando el día finalice.

_-Rin presentate a la oficina, esta vez Rin, sin bromas-_

-"que había hecho"

Se levanto de su lugar, todos la miraban con cara de chica problema.

-vamos chicos no como-dijo soltando una sonrisa-

_Fue a la dirección y el director estaba nervioso si se notaba en su mirada._

_-Hola siéntate_

_-se lo juro que yo no fui no quise hacer lo que haya hecho, pero si quiere una terapia lo escucho-dijo sonriendo-_

_-dije sin bromas_

Todos estaban escuchando la dulce voz de Rin, ya que olvido apagar el micrófono, y se empezaron a reírse como Rin trataba a Sesshomaru.

Se dio cuenta y lo apago.

-vamos Rin, no quiero terapia dime…Naraku causa problemas?

-porque lo dices?

-no soy tonto pude ver lo del bebedero?

-no es solo, que sujeto con fuerza a Kagome, peor no es nada es todo?

-no Rin sobre lo del sábado

-que tiene?

-"Que acaso se arrepiente"-no estaba arrepetendido al contrario ya tenía obsesión por una alumna, que clase de sujeto le dirían Miroku segundo XD, no era para tanto le dirían sus padres no era tan grande solo 5 años llevaba empezando su cosa de director pero por ella dejaría eso con tal de…que no sufriera, al cabo con lo que le dejo su padre podía vivir comodamente no necesitaba trabajar.

-que tiene eso Sesshomaru?

-quiero decirte que…cuando te..bese.. me quede pensando en lo que hice..y…pues me di cuenta de que…tu ..Rin me encantas no se si sientas lo mismo pero tu me gustas.

-Sesshomaru-Rin puso cara de sorpresa, en realidad no se lo esperaba-tu también me gustas Sesshomaru, pero no se si sea lo adecuado ya tu eres mi director y pues yo solamente la estudiante.

-eso no importa, tu terminarías tus estudios y yo si quieres me salgo, de esta escuela si te molesta

-no para nada es tu carrera, además no importa, si quieres que lo nuestro nadie se entere claro si quieres que haya nuestro

-claro que si chiquilla, quieres ser mi novia?

-y Yura?

-la corte, me di cuenta que tu me gustas más que un lindo trasero como ella.

-esta bien si acepto

Si, lo quería como para avergonzarse de querer al director. De seguro muchas de tercero se morirían de envidia ya que andar con el director debes de ser de plano alguien muy atractiva. Nadie se lo esperaría de Rin?.

Desde el día de la declaración y desde lo que paso Naraku, el pidio disculpas las cuales Kagome acepto. Inuyasha estaba muy cerca de Kagome cosa que les gustaba.

-

En un apartamento estaba un sujeto Naraku para ser exactos.

-maldita, serás mia y si no eres mia no eres de nadie,-sus ojos estaban rojos de ira-

continua….

Que les parecio, si no tenia ganas de meterlo peor dije que es un cachitoo, ademas Kikyou fumando marihuana ajaja estaba atacada de la risa cuando lo puse, no el conocia esas mañas.

A todas las chavas lindas chulisismas que mandan rW en todos mis capítulos las que me soportan y me dan animos les mando un beso y si pédanlo y les dedico el fiC cuando quieran… aca entre nos todo se vale.. no sabia lo de la regla esa de los Rw..¬¬ es muy raritaa.. peor les dare un GRACIAS A todas creo que me encariño muy rápido no? ajja bueno chao hasta el siguiente capI.


	7. cruelbroma cruel

_Postulados.._

A todas las chavas lindas que me dan su apoyo gracias un beso..

_Cap.7 cruel..broma muy cruel…_

_Inuyasha no me pertenece…_

Inuyasha estaba con una sonrisa diciendo un discurso.

_Y pues voten por mi, no solamente soy una cara bonita, sino que quiero ser presidente y con tu voto lo seré vamos quien me apoya alguien más?..._

-muchas gracias joven Inuyasha.

-si no, eres mi novia Kagome. Inuyasha sufrirá

-a que te refieres Naraku?-dijo Kagome viéndolo a los ojos-

-si, mi padre es muy poderoso, y es rico e Inuyasha puede tener un accidente muy rápido

-no le hagas nada a Inuyasha Naraku

-entonces que aceptas mi petición se mi novia déjalo a el y el vive de modo quédate con el y el tiene un accidente y si se entera Inuyasha de esto…el tendrá un accidente.

-porque Naraku?-unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos, porque era así porque?

-porque si no eres mia Kagome no eres de nadie.

-"es una obsesión"

-piénsalo tienes hasta pasado mañana entrando a la escuela tu decides y una palabra de esto y el muere.

-esta bien, lo pensare.

Kagome salio del auditorio, todos lo estaban haciendo y estaba muy triste su mirada la delataba.

Lloraba en la azotea de la escuela, nadie sabia que estaría ahí, nadie…

-"porque, porque.., me tuve que ser su amiga"

-que tienes Kagome?-pregunta una voz varonil, muy profunda, y Kagome se seco las lagrimas y lo vio-

-nada Inuyasha, porque?

-porque no te vi en el auditorio-se sentó a lado de ella y la abrazo-

-Inuyasha sabes que te amo cierto?

-no, lo sabia

-te amo Inuyasha nunca lo dudes.

-y eso que tienes, no me iré de tu lado-dijo bromeando-

-no me odies Inuyasha-dijo soltándose en llanto esto lo dejo sin habla, la abrazo y le levanto el mentón-

-que tienes Kagome?

-Inuyasha yo te amo, pase lo que pase siempre te amare.

-yo también te amo, pero tranquila-Kagome lo beso era profundo, Inuyasha no se sorprendió, casi siempre era el quien los iniciaba, lo correspondió pues es su novia y…la amaba, era profundo y cálido como si tratara de decirle mil cosas a travez del beso.

Kagome e Inuyasha se levantaron lo disfrutaría dos días, ese y el siguiente.

-Kagome que tienes?

-sh…solo no me odies..-dijo caminando abrazado con ella-

Ahí estaba ese maldito…mirándola con una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en los asientos Inuyasha atrás de ella y Naraku a lado.

_-que has decidido?-escribió una nota, que se la dio a Kagome-_

_-si le haces algo a Inuyasha, no te perdonare Naraku, ni siquiera te querré…solamente lo hago por el-escribió en una nota-_

_Al momento en que le llegó la nota la rompió._

-"algo esta raro"-penso Inuyasha-

Todo era normal, menos para ella en las platicas estaba algo distraída , y su mirada con Inuyasha era muy triste.

-Kagome que tienes?

-yo..nada Inuyasha

-entonces porque me ves así?

-como, te miro igual-sonrió con una sonrisa tierna era falsa-

-como sea, quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?

-no, me iré caminando no te preocupes estaré bien Inuyasha-era un martirio decir esa palabra como un latigazo con espinas ya que lo amaba y sin embargo Naraku-

-esta bien…amor-estaba un poco confundido no había bromas ni siquiera ningún comentario Miroku segundo-

Se fue al parecer a hacer una cosa y fue sola.

-hey chicos-dijo Inuyasha llamando la atención de todos, menos de Rin que estaba con el director tranquilo mentes cochambrosas platicando-

-algo raro le pasa a Kagome

-ahora que lo dices es cierto-dijo Sango-

-si, es raro no ha hablado de ti, si no a dicho nada de que…Rin el director te esta coqueteando o…Pervertido deja de tocar cosas indecorosas

-si tienes razón, pero…que será, no me ha dicho nada-dijo Sango-

-lo mejor será seguirla de cerca-dijo Kouga-

-si, si, como espías-dijo Ayame muy emocionada-

-tranquila Ayame-dijo Inuyasha-

-este es el plan, -dijo Kouga, en susurro-

Se reunieron en bolita para que nadie escuchara-

-Ayame y Sango traten de no dejarla sola, Inuyasha no te le acerques mucho Miroku vigila si habla con alguien, yo iré con las chicas. Entendido?

-una pregunta-dijo Inuyasha-

-que?

-porque no puedo estar cerca y si le pasa algo?

-para estaré yo idiotita

-Ok

El plan se estaba llevando a cabo la única pregunta ¿Dónde esta Kagome, Ayame la vio conversando con Naraku…no se escuchaba muy bien trato de acercarse.

-y bien Kagome que has decidido?-Ayame seguía escondida en unos arbustos, cerca se movió y quedo atrás de un árbol, ahí no le verían y estaba escuchando muy bien-

-eres despreciable

-recuerda si tu sigues con el algo le pasara y si lo cortas el no sigue sano tu decides hasta mañana!-dijo viéndola con tonos de ira, nadie se mete con Naraku-

-esta bien…

-que bueno que entendiste-le dio unas palmaditas en el cachete, ella solamente se tiro al suelo no podía cortar a Inuyasha ya que lo amaba.

-"Kagome"-Ayame se fue de su escondite, busco a los chicos para decirles, pero a la única que supo acudir era a Sango que estaba ahí cerca con Miroku.

-Chicos no se alarmen peor creo saber que tiene Kagome

-dilo Ayame

-Bueno, pero juren que no dirán nada..

-Lo juramos-dijeron Miroku y Sango-

-Bien los escuche a Naraku y ella, más bien el decía que…si cortaba con Inuyasha y se ponía con Naraku Inuyasha viviría pero si seguía con el le iba a pasar algo un accidente.

-Ayame estas segura?-pregunto Sango alarmada-

-claro que si ese sujeto me da mala espina-dijo Ayame-

-si sus vibraciones son muy poderosas-hace falta decir quien es? XD-

-Miroku no es tiempo de bromas-dijo Sango-

-miren Kouga y yo no nos alejaremos de el, lo pondremos alerta, y ustedes no se separen de Kagome chicas

-esta bien Miroku, -dijeron ambas-

Las dos chicas se fueron con Kagome que estab llorando.

-Kagome que tienes?-le pregunto Sango con su dulce voz-

-es Inuyasha

-que tiene?-pregunto Ayame-

-no dirán nada?

-esta bien-Ayame y Sango se miraron con nervios-

-bien pues…-ya les contó lo de Naraku-

Se soltó llorando con sus amigas.

Las horas eran largas para ella, Inuyasha estaba realmente preocupado. Miroku se ponia nervioso cuando le hablaba.

Kagome salio de la escuela sin que la vieran.

-Kagome-dijo una voz ronca y muy varonil-

-mande?-volteo tratando de verse feliz-

-que tienes?

-nada, Inuyasha es solo que…"vamos es por su bien, tu puedes" mira…pues fuiste un buen novio, pero…

-pero que?-esas palabras le iban a doler lo estaba cortando pero si estaba bien todo..-

-pero es que…mereces a alguien mejor que yo…ya que yo no te quiero "perdóname Inuyasha"-bajo su cabeza estaba agacha, pequeños cristales se formaban en sus ojos, Inuyasha que no reaccionaba-

-porque Kagome, que hice?-dijo casi a punto de llorar-

-porque no quiero que me ames, que me beses, que me acaricies porque no te amo simplemente por eso. Kagome se fue corriendo a su casa, no quería verlo aunque se muriera era lo mejor…todo por el…porque lo tubo que conocer a Naraku, es un maldito.

Entro llorando a su casa. Y se subió a su cuarto, llorando no dejo de llorar toda la tarde el teléfono sonó peor no contesto, su madre no estaba se había ido con Hiten un hombre que la quiere mucho ya que su madre puede tener esposo, merece ser feliz todo lo que pueda, además de que…es muy guapa su madre quien no se enamoraría de ella, ahí estaba llorando, la luna delataba que era de noche.

-porque Kagome si yo te amo, no te creo, tu me amas me lo dijiste me besaste no Kagome porque? Será verdad, -estaba llorando por ella si pequeñas lagrimas caían de su rostro-

En la mañana Kagome e Inuyasha estaban muy separados ni se atrevían a verse a los ojos, Kagome tenia el pelo en una trenza larga y con la mirada perdida.

-contento?-dijo con un nudo en la garganta-

-si-la acerco a ella como la tomaba Inuyasha el la hacia sentir maripositas en el estómago, peor el solamente era asco, la acercaba para que sus rostros estuvieran cerca, peor ella bajo la cabeza, en señal que no lo besaría-

-besame-dijo como orden-

-no

-que me beses-dijo sacudiéndola-

-NO-dijo casi gritando-

-QUE ME BESES-la aventó y ella calló en la tierra, le dolía pero más le dolía el corazón su amor el mejor novio y todo se venia abajo. Se levanto y se fue corriendo las votaciones serían pronto, pronto…

Necesitaba verlo de lejos, contemplarlo por un momento, vio a Kouga y a Miroku sus mejores amigos, no dudo ni un segundo y abrazo a Miroku el se quedo sorprendido era su amiga y correspondió al abrazo.

-Kagome que tienes?

-es Inuyasha-dijo tratando de no llorar-

-si lo sabemos Kagome no te preocupes, no nos separaremos de el tenlo por seguro.

-muchas gracias..

Kouga que estab ahí también la abrazo un abrazo de grupo y claro como amigos.

Inuyasha iba llegando con sus amigos, y no la miro no le presto atención.

-que hay chicos?

-Hola Inuyasha-dijo Miroku-

Kagome lo miro, era hermoso…y nuevamente las lagrimas querían salir, ahí estaba Naraku observándola como un cazador acechando a su presa, le hacia señas de que si no se alejaba el correría peligro.

-me..me..me..tengo..que ir-dijo corriendo en dirección contraria en donde estaban los chicos, paso casi empujando a Inuyasha y con la mirada agachada-

-que tendrá?-dijo Kouga-

-parece que el cazador acecha a su presa

-de que rayos hablas Miroku?

-de nada –le hizo una seña de que Naraku estaba cerca-

-Oye Inuyasha vamos a la cafetería-Estaba cerca de donde se fue Kagome-

-claro

Inuyasha no quería demostrarlo pero por dentro se moría de ganas de ver a Kagome.

-chicos soy tan mal novio, Kagome no me ama

-y tu le creíste?

-no la viste como lloraba Inuyasha?-dijo Kouga-

-pues si a de ser por otra tonta cosa es muy chillona-dijo Inuyasha con desprecio-

Dejaron a Inuyasha solo, el quería ir a buscar a Kagome besarla decirle que volvieran pero no…

Iba caminando por el pasillo y escucho que alguien lloraba…seria ella, entro al salón y ahí estab sentada en la esquina sin que la vieran las ventanas estaban cerradas, así que nadie vería estab hasta atrás sin que la vieran.

-Entro al salón y la vio ella no lo vio sabia que era el, saco su cartera y se agacho con ella.

-Mira para que veas que no te deje de amar NUNCA-hizo énfasis de esas palabras, y le dio unas fotos de ella junto unas cartas que eran sus mensajes secretos que solo ellos dos sabían-

-Inu..ya..sha..déjame sola-dijo casi gritando-

-como quieras..-dijo muy sarcástico-

-no, no te vayas..no me dejes-se levanto con el y lo abrazo el le correspondió al gesto.

-Kagome-dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien-

-Naraku-dijo separándose de Inuyasha rápido para ponerlo atrás de ella-

-Kagome teníamos un trato

-lose lose..pero.. que ganarías con tenerme a la fuerza?

-hacer sufrir a este idiota-dijo señalándolo con una navaja que saco de la bolsa de pantalón-

-de que trato habla?

-mira…no te lo puedo decir ya que..

-Mira Naraku..hay muchas mujeres además…no te quiero…

-no me importa..-apunto a la navaja a Inuyasha-este no sabia que hacer se puso enfrente de Kagome protegiéndola-

-vente Kagome y déjalo ahí

-No

-tic, toc corre el tiempo y mi paciencia no es grande

-no te amo

Naraku se desespero aventó a Kagome y ella callo le encajo la navaja a Inuyasha en el abdomen fue muy rápido luego el corrió.

-INUYASHA-grito Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Kagome…tranquila

Naraku se había ido con la navaja..no huella no iría a prisión, salio de la escuela..

Kagome salio del salón Inuyasha estaba rodeado de sangre, vio a Kagome llorar y al poco rato quedo inconsciente

-AYUDA POR FAVOR UNA AMBULANCIA…AYUDA-Kagome estab gritando como histérica-

-que pasa Kagome?-pregunto Sesshomaru-

-una ambulancia por favor Inuyasha Naraku

-que pasa con Inuyasha?

-Naraku le encajo una navaja por favor llama una ambulancia-Naraku saco su celular y llamo a la ambulancia-

..continuara-)

Notas de la autora: no me maten se que no querian drama o querian? Ô.o? como sea sus rW son bien lindos gracias a todas un besote…jojoj revase los diez me siento happy..si lo deje muy maL.. y pobre kagome si que sufre..peroo como dije después del drama siempre queda un poco de ezperanza..

Bueno me despido.. chicas un besoo baI..!


	8. shh calla aqui estoy!

_Postulados…._

_Cap.8 shh calla, aquí estoy.._

Holaaa mis amores que ondaa, yo aquí muy bien…haciendo la continuación joojoj me siento fuerte supere los 10 Rw jajaja…ñiaca ñiaca.. 

Inuyasha no me PERTENCE. 

Bueno a lo que vamos..

"_pensamientos"_

_-dialogos-_

_((notas de la autora))_

Las luces de la ambulancia estaban conectadas con la sirena.

-quien eres tu?-pregunto un enfermero a la joven-

-su novia

-esta bien pasa y usted es algún pariente?-pregunto viendo a Sesshomaru que se notaba un semblante preocupado, todos estaban en circulo viendo el espectáculo horrendo, lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de sus amigas, Rin solamente sujetaba de la mano a Sesshomaru.

-si, pero quiero que vaya ella-dijo viendo a Kagome, ella subió a la ambulancia-

Todos se fueron en el carro de Sesshomaru.

Ella lloraba y el estaba con los ojos semi-abiertos, soltó una sonrisa.

-"si me amas"-con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido…

Metieron a Inuyasha a urgencias.

-como se encuentra?-Kagome estaba sentada en la sala de espera, llorando en el hombro de Kouga, y Ayame…también.

-esperemos que este bien-dijo Miroku-

-si, pobre Kagome…

-si cuando lo corto fue muy dura peor fue por su bien Sango.

-eso si…pero aun asi esta ahí llorando por el.. sufriendo no se lo merece todo es culpa de Naraku.

-ese maldito.

-ya podemos pasar a verlo?-pregunto Kagome viendo al doctor, junto Ayame que la sostenía de los hombres-

-esta bien, peor esta dormido, debería de descansar pero como el estuvo murmurando un nombre al parecer era una muchacha llamada Kagome. Puede pasar.

-claro…-Kagome siguió su camino, un momento cual era el consultorio?-

-es la habitación 510.

-Gracias nnuu-dijo n poco apenada, se sentía mejor el saber que Inuyasha ya estaba mejor, eso era un alivio aunque..

-I..nu..ya..sha-dijo en susurro al verlo, estaba vendado con aparatos y esas cosas que le ponen en la nariz, el suero blanco y su tono pálido , y sus ojos cerrados, se acerco a el y lo vio.

-todo es mi culpa Inuyasha-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, el estaba ahí dormido sintió un líquido caerle en su pecho, era alguien..pero quien?. Kagome no ella estaría con Naraku…No ella estaba llorando…Sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos poco a poco y la vio, esa melena azabache en su pecho como abrazándolo.

-Ka…go……me-dijo en susurro, movió la mano cosa que a Kagome le sorprendió se levanto y lo vio sus ojos dorados frente a frente-

-shh descansa, estoy aquí

El la miro, y recordó, todo lo de Naraku.

-sabes Inuyasha si te amo, siempre te amare siempre…si quieres…podemos volver enserio fui una tonta todo esto es mi culpa lo siento-dijo viéndolo otra vez llorando, esta vez el le seco la lagrimas, lo le gustaba verla llorar ya que…era su novia.

-te amo Kagome…-dijo con sus ojos dorados iluminados era todo lo que tenia que escuchar, esas dos palabras que lo hacían féliz y más feliz el saber que salian de ella su novia.

-Inuyasha perdona-se acerco a se recostó estaba sentada muy cerca de el.

-shh, estoy mejor, además…seré presidente y necesito que la primer mujer de la escuela, y quiero…que..estés conmigo..

Kagome se sonrojo, el siempre la hacia sonrojar podía hacer que su corazón se para o siguiera, era el único por eso lo amaba.

Inuyasha la acerco a el y se fundieron en un beso muy lento y calido sintiendo ss labios como siempre, como dos enamorados que se sienten amados.

---oOoO---

El estaba sentado fumando un cigarrillo al parecer un puro, estaba normal, ese gas con más de 100 sustancias salía de su nariz.

-Naraku…..que has hecho si eres estúpido ahora la policía te estará buscando-dijo una mujer de orbes rojas, al parecer sin vida y carentes de amor, era muy sensual esa mini-falda de color roja, con el top negro el chaleco rojo, sus medias y sus tacones alto la hacían lucir exquisita.

-vamos Kagura, deja los insultos a un lado…nunca me encontraran.

Que equivocado estaba este estupido sujeto, unos sujetos tocaron su puerta al parecer matones…

-Hola Naraku-dijo uno de los gorilas lo tomaron por el cuello de su traje negro, no eran sujetos enviados por Naraku no necesitaba jugar sucio si se vengaba que era lo mejor, resultaría peligroso…

Estos sujetos mataron a Naraku…su cuerpo lo tirarón al lago dejándolo ahí inconsciente. Kagura estaba escondida de esos sujetos y una sonrisa se dibujo al saber que Naraku estaba muerto y fue un canto el escuchar el balazo.

--oOoOo---

Inuyasha estaba acostado, no le dolía mucho más tenia que sanar y solamente eran 3 días de no ir a la escuela, peor ella estaba ahí.

-tienes que comer algo Inuyasha-dijo dándole de comer a Inuyasha pero el se negaba-

-esta muy mala esta comida.

-no es cierto-Kagome la probo y mejor se comió las palabras, tenía razón estaba muy mala esa comida uu lo que me pasa por ser su novia-

-Hola-dijo Rin –

-Hola chiquilla-dijeron ambos-

-que pasa?

-Rin, verdad que la comida no esta mala?-le dio a probar a Rin, le hizo una seña de que..dijera que no y que no hiciera muecas-

Rin probo la comida enserio no estaba mala…

-no

-NO?-dijo Inuyasha exaltado-

-no, esta muy rica-dijo Rin sonando muy convencida, hasta llegaría a ser una buena actora-

Kagome y Rin siguieron con el plan de alimentar a Inuyasha.

-bueno me voy…-dijo Rin-

-recuerda Kagome examen de matemáticas el Lunes y no es tu materia FAVORITA-dijo haciendo señas de tonteras con las manos, ella tenía razón era un fracaso para matemáticas pero tenia un cerebrito a su lado…Inuyasha-

-oye Inuyasha-dijo Kagome dejando la comida a lado y viendolo a los ojos-

-que quieres?-dijo tratando de sonar dulce-

-me puedes hacer un favor?

-depende

-o vamos soy tu novia

-esta bien……….

-bueno es que..tu eres muy inteligente me pregunto si me ayudas a estudiar para matemáticas?

-claro que si, pero será el viernes entendido y no llegues tarde..

-bueno me voy…si necesitas algo antes de que me valla?

-si

-si que necesitas?-dijo preocupada-

-ven-ella se acerco a el, sus rostros estaban juntos ella sabia lo que quería y se lo dio un beso muy sincero que demostraban miles de sentimientos peor más de esos era amor-

Ultima día de Inuyasha en el hospital, ya era viernes…y extrañaba a Kagome lo más seguro es que estuviera en la escuela.

Estaba muy emocionaba solo faltaban 5 minutos para salir de la escuela, algunas hebras de su cabello que formaban una media cola se las acomodo atrás de su oreja, quería saber…

-hey Nagumi-dijo en susurro-

-mande?

-hey..Inuyasha el lunes vota por el..cuando sean las votaciones..

-si no te preocupes…

Kagome escucho el toque, peor se quedó con la maestra que daba calculo todo lo contrario a matemáticas.

-maestra

-dime Higurashi?

-vera, Inuyasha no vino por el accidente, podría decirle a la maestra de quimica que si el no puede lanzarse para presidente lo haré yo..por favor maestra-las suplicas eran lo mejor que le salía con un maestro-

-claro que si Higurashi, pobre muchacho, bueno…tiene mucho que estudiar para matemáticas,

-si maestra y muchas gracias-Kagome se fue con su mochila, la marca de la mano de Naraku se había desaparecido, iba corriendo ya todos estaban caminando o solamente se iban..-

Llegó a casa de Inuyasha…La dejaron pasar rápido ya que..era "amiga de Inuyasha".

-Inuyasha-dijo Kagome abrazándolo, por felicidad de que estuviera bien un poco exagerado peor con muletas-

-Kagome princesa como estas?

-muy bien, mira si tu no te puedes lanzar no te preocupes mi amor yo..ocupare tu lugar-lo dijo todo tan normal, el era su confidente su mejor amigo su..todo-

-será Kagome vs.Kikyou jajajjaa

-iba a ser Inuyasha vs. Kagome jajaja-trato de imitar la risa burlona de Inuyasha pero solamente consiguió que el riera más-

Al parecer…Kagome e Inuyasha estuvieron estudiando hablo por teléfono con su hermano y pidió a un chofer que pasara por ella ya que era tarde.

-enfermo descansar mucho, para que el Lunes hagamos el examen, me hablas..eh?-se despidió dándole un corto beso en los labios-

La noche era hermosa, y más aun porque dos hermanos jugaban nintendo al parecer muy entretenidos gritando y peleando.

-no seas tramposa hermana

-jajaja muajaja-su risa era malévola-

continua….

_Que les parecio..?...estoo va adurar si Narkau esta muertoo y sera Kikyou Kagome aquí se odian de muerte…lo pienso hacer largo hasta llegar a que… jojojoj_

_Los leo en el siguuente capi._

_**A todas las chavas lindas, y chavos tamben que leen y que me dejan un rW.. les dedico este fic ajaja creanlo me sonrojo al momento de leer los rW jajaj.. consejo cuando no tengas inspiración escucha musica.! Jaja les digo pro experencia ajaja todo el día me la vivo haciendo esoo.,.. si escuchar múisica malpensadOs¬¬ **_


	9. K vS K

**PostuLados…**

_Cap.9 K Vs. K_

Hola.. que bueno que les este gustando jojo me siente feliz ajaja..

Inuyasha no me pertenece…

Unos jóvenes estaban poniendo carteles, de muchos colores nada colores chillantes..si flourecentes((Si de esos que te chin..la pupila ay bonitos pero unos están demasiado chin..la pupila)) Al parecer, Sango estaba arriba de un banco y traía falda y Miroku estaba babeando por ver a Sango.

-Miroku pásame otro cartel, ya termine de poner este-todos estaban poniendo carteles de vota por Kagome.. "hey tu si tu vota por Kagome", eran varios y muchos hechos por Rin y Ayame que son las que más bonita letra tenían, terminaron de poner en todas partes, ya nomás faltaba esperar a que llegaran todos.

Estaban sentados Kagome ponía en su salón vota por Kagome y puras cosas así.

-Sango te ves hermosa-dijo Miroku siguiendo viendo debajo de la falda que solamente veía el short de licra de color negro-

-Miroku vamos, no seas-se sonrojo la instante de bajar su mirada y ver que Miroku le estaba viendo su short, y lo pateo ese niño nunca entendería siempre seria un Zorro((persona muy mirona que te esta viendo los calzones ustedes entienden)).

-Mi amor eres hermosa-dijo levantándose para acercarse a Sango peor ella se alejaba

-Que raro,-dijo Ayame viendo a Kouga-

-que pasa?

-que todos estemos despiertos tan temprano para ayudar a nuestra amiga a ti quien te hablo-

_--flash back—_

_Inuyasha se estaba tomando como tres tazas de café, ya que sin eso no se iba a despertar eran las 5:00 de la mañana en dos horas i media podían arreglar la escuela con adornos le hablo a Kouga que este estaba más dormido que el.._

_-Kouga_

_-Inuyasha son..las aaa((Bostezo))5 de la mañana duérmete_

_-por eso le prometimos a Kagome que la ayudaríamos_

_-duérmete, y hazme un favor deja el café bro..te esta matando aparte que acabas de salir del hospital duérmete-dijo bostezando el joven, Inuyasha estaba despierto como si fuera las 10 de la mañana como fallarle a SU NOVIA?_

_-flojo despierta es Kagome, además Ayame se enojaría si no vas..-dijo sonando muy chantajista-_

_-esta bien, pero solo lo hago porque son Kagome y Ayame.._

_-si lo que digas ahora háblale a Miroku, las chicas ya están despiertas_

_-end flash back---_

-me hablo el cerebrito de pájaro-dijo sonando sarcástico-

-Miroku?-pregunto curiosa y divertida sabiendo que seria Inuyasha-

-no mi amor Inuyasha ¬¬

Ayame solo sonrió con sus ojos cerrados, demostrando sus pequeñas pecas.

Todo estaba listo, ya…todos llegaron temprano viendo que Kagome arreglo muy padre la escuela.

-felicidades Kagome te quedo genial-dijo una joven un poco alta, sus cabellos negros, un lunar en la mejilla sus ojos verdes más se notaba simpática-

-gracias, -en los escritorios de todos los alumnos, Inuyasha y Miroku se encargaron de poner una foto de Kagome en blanco y negro,. Estaba muy bonita, y esas las mando a hacer Inuyasha.

Kikyou estaba al ataque de todo, al parecer papi se encargaría de sus cosas y si Kagome hizo una flor ella haría miles, demostraría que la familia Ling era mejor que la Higurashi eso seria por siempre.

Kagome, Sango y Miroku fueron a entregar las tazas para el café a los maestros.

-tome maestro-dijo entrando Kagome con sus amigas, para darle la taza y saludando a todos sus amigos en ese salón con una grata sonrisa-

-gracias señorita Higurashi.

-apoyenme-dijo guiñándoles el ojo a todos los chavos estos solamente suspiraron-

Termino el día demasiado agotado y cansado.

-chicos gracias-dijo Kagome dándoles de regalo un dulce beso en la mejilla como regalo-

-hay Kagome sabes que somos tus amigos, siempre nos tendrás.-dijo Ayame-

-si, y debes de recordar …que siempre estaremos para ti-dijo Rin tratando de sonar muy linda, Sesshomaru solamente estaba ahí agarrado de la mano de Rin-

-bueno pues, me tengo que ir a estudiar para el examen de mañana-dijo sonriendo-

-estas bien?-pregunto Kouga-

-si, porque?

-mañana no hay examen tonta-dijo Inuyasha-

-enserio no, pero hoy toco de matemáticas-dijo casi como si esa fuera la mejor noticia de todas-

-por cierto como te fue en matemáticas?

-muy bien-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa-

Todos se retiraron.

Sango estaba muy molesta con su novio el pervertido, pero…es mejor tener a un novio pervertido que lo sea contigo a tenerlo y lo sea con otras no, pero como enojarse con ese joven que capturo su corazón, sus ojos azules profundos la volvían loca.

-me perdonas?

-no pervertido-estaba logrando su meta, lograr que ese pervertido rompiera su orgullo cosa que hacia siempre que veía a una chica-

-vamos linda hermosa de mis hermosas

-pues cuantas hermosas tienes?

-tu?

-----

Los pajarillos estaban cantando el amanecer, el sol estaba dando su nacida todos los días pero ese seria diferente.

-hoy Kagome Higurashi, perderás esto, yo seré la presidenta y estarás castigada por todo el resto del año.

Otra joven con un estupendo humor estaba cambiándose un peinado diferente, una cola de lado, iba no muy pintada, con un lápiz labial de color rosa.

-Kagome-dijo un sonriente Inuyasha-

-Inuyasha-Kagome se puso su labial y le marco un beso en la mejilla-

-hey sabes que no me gusta que me pinten besos

-ni mío?-dijo sonando triste-

-bueno solo tuyos

Kagome soltó una sonrisita, era feliz toda esa pesadilla acabo.

-oye, perdedora, pronto serna los votos.

-hey sabes contar? Son el viernes por cierto-dijo gritando Kagome-HEY CHICOS TAQUISA EN MI CASA EL VIERNES POR LA NOCHE EH-ese era un anuncio de sea quien sea la que gane habrá fiesta-hey tengo que dar un anuncio, voy con mi cuñado-dijo guiñando el ojo-

Kagome fue con Inuyasha a la dirección.

-que hacen?

-mira no te alarmes ni nada pero necesito un favor cuñado-dijo sonando graciosa Kagome-

-de que se trata?

-mira quiero que me dejes hacer un anuncio no es muy importante pero si quieres que gane me debes de dejar hacerlo-dijo convenciéndolo hasta que el accedió-

_-hey si gano yo o Kikyou, sea quien sea va a haber taquiza en mi casa eh, con cerveza, paro vallan será el viernes por la noche lleven sus carros con música mis padres no estarán fiesta en mi casa –sonaba de tratar feliz y lo era su madre la dejaba hacer fiestas sin cerveza, solamente estarían los sirvientes SOUTA, rayos no pensó en el, que haría.. si deseguro tendrían un cumpleaños o que se adentre a la fiesta-_

Dejo el micrófono, y se lo dio a Sesshomaru que lo colgó.

-feliz?

-si, gracias-salieron de la oficina, callados, todos estaban aplaudiéndole hacer una fiesta no era muy raro pero era ella.

Kikyou estaba molesta era su día de..propuesta y no se arruinaría.

Estaba en el receso, las horas adentro con Inuyasha se pasaron rápido, cuando escucharon música.

-chicos fiesta en mi casa el viernes por la noche-dijo Kikyou, mirando a Kagome-

Kagome solamente sonreía era mejor hacer la fiesta por micrófono del director, ya que..quien le pediría un favor nunca era probable que te rechazara.

El día de Kikyou estuvo genial, no le tenia envidia y que ganara la mejor.

-votaras por mi?-pregunto Kagome sentada en las piernas de Inuyasha, que el solamente la abrazaba por la cintura-

-no votare por ella-dijo en tono de burla-

Todos solamente se divirtieron.

-me quiero lanzar para presidenta el próximo año –dijo Rin sonriente-pero..deseguro no gane, ya que ustedes son mis únicos amigos y estarán en la universidad y se olvidaran de mi.

-Rin, no seas tonta…claro que si estaremos, además de que ve todos las chavas, vez alguna de segundo de prepa que este con nosotras, tonta..claro que no además lo que importa es concursar y no ganar.-dijo con palabras sabias Kagome-

-bromeas lo mejor es ganar-dijo Inuyasha-Kagome le lanzo una mirada fulminante dándole a entender que la apoyara-

-tienes razón Kagome-dijo Inuyasha asustado-

-enserio harían eso por mi?

-cuñadita, por ti lo que sea-dijo Inuyasha provocando un sonrojo en la chica-

Todos rieron muy gratos, no había exámenes solamente el de matemáticas, los demás dijeron que luego por ahora trabajos.

Kikyou estaba viéndolos, todo le salio perfecto y le saldría perfecto mejor ya que el plan que tenia era único.

Ya eran las votaciones una joven se encontraba en un rincón de la escuela llenando votos, si ponía en todos tachaba Kikyou, se metió con los votos en un sobre eran más de 200, los dejo donde estaban todos.

-que gane la mejor Kikyou-dijo una sonriente Kagome, dándole la mano, pero ella la rechazo-

-lo siento no me junto con perdedoras-dijo muy segura ante sus palabras, firmes y duras, Kagome se quedo con cara de disgusto-

-entonces Kagome no se junta con tramposas-dijo Inuyasha defendiéndola, se apartaron ambos novios-

_-jóvenes, el conteo de votos se esta llevando a acabo..por favor ambas candidatas pasen con una persona de confianza….._

Kagome llevo a Inuyasha el mejor amigo de matemáticas…

Kikyou llevo a una joven algo bonita y tenia cara de inteligente.

Estaban contando los votos.

-aquí hay 20-dijo Kagome sonriendo-

-aquí 30 son 50m ponlos aquí de diez en diez..

Los amigos de Kagome estaban nerviosos, deseaban saber quien ganaría…

_-y la ganadora fue……….._

continua…….

Que les parece, jajaj che Kikyou haciendo trampa nos e preocupen que esta vieja nose como pero ni con trampa gana, jajajaja xD que mala ustedes que opinan, dejen sus comentarios criticas, pelotados groserias en rW.. anuncio que el optro fic estoy avergonzada, y que no me quitan mi tiempo enserio me encanta leer sus rW ¿, asi que por mi pueden hacerlos LARGOS…

**O por dios.. una cachora se esta apariando.. XD es encerio…wakalaa((cahora largatijas esas verdes de ojos saltones negros..))bueno KEREN, LAT2005,** **andrea **** ((ea mi tocalla XD)), KagInu160,** **inuyo.nee-chan, Banesusa, angelGaby.. egea recuerdo mi primer rW me hiso la chava más féliz del todo el mundo les agradesco que lean y aunque haya algunas de esas pequeñas personas o grandes que me dejan solamente un rW no importa con tal de saber que les guste me conformo…XD**

**Hasta luego**

**See you later**

**Lejrepntoi((lengua de Pin))—inventada claro—**

**By: willnira o Andrea! XD**


	10. fiesTaXD

**Cap.10 fiesta…**

Inuyasha no me pertenece…

Hola..! lo siento se que lo estan esperando diganme la verdad si no les gusta, si quieren darme comentarios o algo me agregan al mSn..Ok?...jojojojoj…bueno vayan al fic ya.. porque deseguro que quieren saber quien gana..

_-y la ganadora fue…………-la voz tan sexy de Sesshomaru estaba dando la noticia-fue…la señorita.._

Esperaban muchos que ganara Kagome aunque no lo dijeran peor lo pensaban..

_-la ganadora fue..la señorita Kagome Higurashi por favor denle un aplauso._

Kagome estaba con una sonrisa, a pesar de haber hecho trampa Kikyou, perdió pero como?

-juntaste más de 300 votos((sorprendido, jaja esque imagínense que los salones tienen alumnos de 52 cada salón y son grandes bla bla bla))

-"no puede ser"-arruhgaba una hoja, con furia…se notaba en sus ojos-

Salio del salón de junta de maestros, siendo abrazada por sus amigos, y un beso por parte de Inuyasha.

-felicidades Kagome-dijo Ayame y Rin-

-gracias chicas no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes.

Ya eran las ultimas clases libres..estaban bailando en disco móvil el signo que Kagome utilizo para sus votaciones…era el conejito de play boy..sugerido por Miroku fue lo único que se le ocurrió…

-Kagome, felicidades-dijo Miroku abrazándola y dándole dos besos uno en cada mejilla-

-hey pervertido tranquilo que es mi novia-dijo Inuyasha un poco celoso-

-vamos Inuyasha…el viernes tendremos resaca,…

-tendrán resaca explícame Inuyasha?

-si habrá cerveza, resaca resaca-estaban como, gritando y una porra resaca, resaca-

-tranquilos ustedes solo beberán una-dijo Ayame un poco disgustada ante la idea de lo de la cerveza-

Al parecer todos estaban contentos y fueron a bailar todos…también Sesshomaru que fue cosa que no sorprendió a nadie ya andaba con Rin ya que se pintara el pelo de verde era normal.

Todos quedaron cansados de tanto bailar y pensar que falta la noche..porque según esto el día es largo peor más la noche.

Se baño un poco lento disfrutando el agua que caía por su cuerpo con jabones especiales…Salio con dos toallas una para su pelo y la otra que era para tapar su cuerpo que llegaba muy arriba de la rodilla. Saco lo principal ropa interior…se puso ropa de fiesta un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantitos ombliguera de color azul…unos tenis azules un cinto, y una flor en su cabello que estaba chino debido a la máquina.

Inuyasha se vistió..con un pantalón de mezclilla una blusa de cuadros con unos tennis blancos y una gorra de adorno..((uy si pleno día)), se puso un perfume delicioso, la cartera, se cepillo el pelo más bien le cepillaron si la anciana Kaede.

-Kaede orale ponte a cepillarme el cabello

-mira que hermoso lo tienes

-si, si ahora arreglamelo.

Ayame una mini-falda de color blanco con toques rosas un top rosa pero no era un rosa fuerte un listón en el brazo de color rosa, unas botas blancas iba muy bonita, ya que le gustaba vestirse y arreglarse bien y también le fascinaban los accesorios.

Sango por su parte..llevaba un pescador pegadito de mezclilla una blusa amarilla, unas botas largas, el pelo se lo dejo suelto, iba muy pintadita bien bonita ya que no era fea, y resaltaba muchos sus ojos.

Rin por ser la pequeña le decían que vestir así que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla una normal, de color café muy pintada pero al natural.

Todos los chavos iban vestidos super increíbles…solo quedaba esperar a que llegaran.

-Souta-dijo Kagome yendo con su hermano-

-mande?

-tienes que vestirte

-para que?

-mira Souta tienes cuantos años?

-14

-o que bien entonces si le entras..a las fiestas ve vistete y..te espero en menos de 5 minutos

-asombroso estaré en una fiesta

-si peor espera-dijo sujetándolo del cuello antes de que se fuera claro con cuidado-deberás de guardar este secreto juramento de hermanos.

-esta bien-los dedos más pequeños de la mano de cada uno estaba enlazado señal de que nadie decía nada un pacto-

-bien ahora ve y cambiate pequeño…a la moda por favor.

Souta se subió a cambiar tenia ropa..padre un pantalón aguado, una blusa normal con unos tenis y sin faltar la gorra de lado y la perforación en la oreja de mentiras.

-ya estas?

-que te pasa nena..ahora soy..bromaster

-como digas Souta..a no ligues con las rubias que algunas son de primero y tienen novio

-y con las pelirrojas

-inteligentes

-rayos entonces con quien?

-con ninguna estarás conmigo y con mis amigos..si te hacen algo me dices para golpearlo.

-se nota que me quieres

-no esque no quiero que luego andes chillando con mama

-esta bien

La fiesta fue empezando, en pocos minutos ya estaba llena con dj y toda la cosa.

-hey voy por cerveza alguien quiere?-dijo Miroku-

-esperen y Souta?

-déjalo que se divierta

-y si lo golpean Sango

-vamos..si lo golpean estoy segura que alguien lo defenderá.

-saben que iré a buscarlo, se me hace raro no lo eh visto por ningún lado.

Kagome se levanto a buscarlo.

Souta estaba caminando cuando le metieron el pie un sujeto.

-oye…porque me metiste el pie?-dijo quitándose el poco pasto que caía de su ropa, y lo enfrento-

-hay pues fíjate por donde caminas niñita

-ja, quien te crees que eres para insultarme se nota que no sabes quien soy

-a si y quien eres?

-ja, muérete de la envidia zoquete soy novio de Kagome

-porque e de creerte

-porque mira ahí viene mi novia-dijo viendo a los ojos a su hermana-

-Souta-dijo viéndolo a los ojos como comunicándose en un juego de miradas-estas bien?

-este sujeto me empujo

-te empujo?

-si-Souta agarro la manguera, sin que se diera cuenta mientras Kagome peleaba con el joven, le apunto al joven y disparo con el agua, estaba todo mojado y se dispuso a perseguir a Souta peor el se oculto atrás de su hermana-

-déjalo, Hiten,

-mira Kagome..si tu noviecito

-mira déjalo, Hiten, mi novio…no debes de meterte con el…

-si es tu novio?

-claro que si.

-Souta men lo siento-dijo chocando con este hombre-

-Souta, porque inventaste eso?-voltearon y vieron todos estaban agarrados disparando con las mangueras, todos mojados ya que más daba, se iba a mojar, le cayo un balde de agua a ella. Era Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha me las pagaras-agarro una manguera y lo empezó a perseguir como niños chiquitos-

Souta subió por sus pistolas de agua todos quedaron con una y las chicas con las mangueras, fue una fiesta de camisas mojadas tan divertidas, si se estaban besando agua a ellos por cualquier cosa te mojaban.

-hermana

-mande?

-porque…todos te conocen?

-mira Souta, -le lanzo agua a Souta, y el se defendió, terminaron todos mojados y cansados de hacer esa guerra-

No hubo gente que no saliera mojada, y estaban bailando mojados.

-vamos hermano a bailar digo novio

-novio me cambias por tu hermano-escucho la voz atrás de ella sujetándola por la cintura-

-le dijo a Hiten que era su novia jajaja

-Souta, vete por cerveza

-Inuyasha, esta pequeño, vamos a bailar Souta-Kagome se fue a bailar con su hermano, todos se les quedaron viendo pensando en quien era ese niño-

-oye…esta bailando con Higurashi, que suertudo-dijo un joven-

-como te llamas?

-Souta

-Souta y Kagome-los hermanos empezaron a reír…

Inuyasha empezó a bailar con ellos dos, ahora todas las chavas fijaban su vista en Souta como un reto, el solamente las abraza un vil Miroku tercero…

-míralo el bebe esta creciendo

-Miroku el a comparación de ti las consigue sin cachetada.

-vamos..Oye Souta, me presentas a tus amigas-dijo yendo con el pequeño provocando enojo en Sango-

Estaban bailando, todos. Paso de la media noche, y todavía había gente bailando sin cansancio.

-oye Kagome

-mande Souta?

-prometes explicarme muchas cosas.. cuando se acabe la fiesta?

-seguro..tomaste?

-no

-ve a bailar..

La fiesta de Kagome fue muy divertida.

-oye…

-mande Inuyasha?

-entonces que me cambias por Souta?

-es mi hermano como crees..

-peor yo no soy tu hermano

-tienes razón tu eres mi novio-dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la boca-

-Souta-gritaban las chicas al momento de verlo-

La guerra de agua había acabo para su gusto, pero quería iniciar una…

_Tomo el micrófono que se lo quito a dj._

_-hey disculpen su atención, pero..saco una manguera apuntando a todos lados-..pero no hay fiesta sin agua.-disparo el agua provocando que otra vez iniciara, esa tormentosa guerra peor Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku Ayame y Kouga estaban bailando y besándose..era una escena muy linda.._

La fiesta fue un excito, todos se fueron dejando ahora si la mansión de los Higurashi completamente sola.

-bien Souta, de que querías hablar-se fueron a hablar, salieron en pijama hacia el cuarto de…entretenimiento donde ven películas y eso-

-hermana, porque todos te conocen y querían muchas mujeres ser mi amiga…?

-pues veras Souta, esque..tengo muchos amigos…que me conocen y pues saben de mi..

-peor eres popular?

-si y tu?

Souta bajo la cabeza en forma de desaprobación-

-vamos Souta, apoco no te habla nadie?

-no, esque fui amigo de un chavo popular pero me golpeo

-quien te golpeo?

-un tal Ken

-déjame adivinar el chico fresita y popular que se cree lo máximo?

-si..

-un güero de ojos azules…jaja Souta..el Lunes iré a tu escuela..seré tu novia Ok, mira te ayudare a escoger tu ropa…

-esta bien…

-se…nose…que no te de pena nada..

-como le hago..?

-Inuyasha sabe como, pídele consejos

-como cuales?

-mira, besa a la chica que quieras, pero..primero has cosas locas, como ve con patineta, o algo el Lunes te ayudare..

-peor eres más alta que yo

-jaja, Souta..Souta no me subestimes casi somos de la misma estatura, veras como eres popular..

Kagome y Souta se fueron a dormir, estaban cansados…

Souta se levanto viendo como Kagome estaba hurgando sus cosas, sacando ropa.

-esto te pondrás-dijo sacando un short aguado que llegaba debajo de las rodillas de color beige una blusa de color amarilla, unos tenis negros una gorra de color café con verde, de lado unos lentes negros, un peinado por así decirlo con los pelos parados.

-ahora..cuando llegues a la escuela..dirás que onda?

-que onda?-dijo con los brazos cruzados-

-no Souta se tu mismo…

Souta se cambio vio a su hermana que vestía con una mini-falda de mezclilla con una blusa ombliguera que ella la hizo la amarro..con un nudo se veía muy bonita era café la blusa una gorra amarillo con unos tenis negros.

Souta se fue en la patineta, siendo mirado por todos.

Entro a su salón sin Kagome ella estaba sentada esperándolo.

-oye Souta, me presentas a tu amiga?-dijo un niño llamado Ken-

-ja, ni lo sueñes Ken ella es mi novia.

-, oye nena soy mejor que este tipo –le guiño el ojo a Kagome-

-no creo me gustan muy Souta-le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Todos envidiaban a Souta, el iba caminando y hacia señas…y los chicos se alborotaban con Kagome.

-Hola-dijo Souta-

Kagome se despidió de Souta, y todos nomás suspiraban..

-nos vemos mi amor-le dio un beso que pareciera en la boca-

-lo estas haciendo muy bien hermana-

-cuando quieras, a no beses a las chicas muy seguido te veras muy no se mal.

-de acuerdo.

Souta ya era así popular, por la buena y le tenían envidia hizo su propia bolita popular, y dejando a Ken atrás…

Todo dio resultado..

**Continua…**

**Cpa.11 terminando esto..**

No se preocupen el InuKag ya esta..Ok, jaja ese titulo es porque…o.O.. jaja prometo actualizar rápido asi de que un capitulo por día o tal vez dos…((se los digo tanta computadora atrofia el cerebro))menos mal que no te e atrofiado a ti.. jajaja.. es como la media noche y no tengo sueñoo y me levanto a las 8 ¬¬ que raro..((eres una floja te levantas a las ocho pero te vuelves a dormir..))son vacaciones((y porque son vacaciones tienes que estar comiendo todo el día?))te pareces a mi mama¬¬ ((bueno bueno..dejen su rW y sugerencias o algo escribanme al mSn )

By andrea o willnira y Pin ((Después de todod andrea te queiro mucho XD)) yo tambien Pin..espera de ese modo no..te quiero como amiga((De que modo creias que te queria?))nada olvidalo mente llena de cochambre jajaja xD((no es gracioso))locee Pin..

Besos y abrazoss adios a todos nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de postulados..


	11. sufrimiento d' ella y una promesa hecHa

**Cap.11 sufrimiento de ella y una promesa hecha..**

_Inuyasha no es miO. , ni ninguna de las marcas que pongo en este fic..solo las pongo por falta de imaginación wow más de 20 rW.. jaja XD estoy inspirada ahora si no me tirare por muerta.._

Hola..chavaliuxas.. como estan..((bien sin ti)) pin, yase como odias el nombre de Pin te llamaras..asi Margarita Lucrecia Alicia Georgina bla bla bla…((me quedo con Ali..y tu ani))que linda gemelitas!si si.. yo ani y tu Ali ((bien trato hermana)) biwen vamos con el Fic.

**_Cuando te vi temí conocerte_**

**_Cuando te conocí, temí quererte_**

_**Ahora que te quiero temo perderte.**_

Un sollozo era muy claro en el pasillo de la residencia Higurashi, estaba ahí sentada la mayor de los tres, la mujer única la que nunca debía de llorar esa mujer que con grandes esfuerzos los crío se encontraba llorando, porque, ella era la mejor mama del mundo no merecía sufrir su vida era perfecta con Hiten.

Salio de su cuarto, eran las 12 de la noche, llevaba puesto un pantalón aguado que lo doblo para que le quedara en la cadera era morado, una blusa pegadita de dormir de color crema con calcetines. Salio de su cuarto usaba una cola alta, bajo a tomar leche tibia, con galletas tomo lo que dio, iba subiendo a su cuarto, y ahí escucho sollozos del piso de su madre, subió a ver que era lo que pasaba y ahí estaba, llorando toda destrozada, con lagrimas negras su cabello todo desordenado, cayendo enfrente de su cara, cubriéndola, se veía descuidada.

-mama que tienes?-pregunto Kagome en cuclillas enfrente de ella-

-nada hija, me iba a ir a dormir-trato de disimular una sonrisa falsa, pero era imposible-

-vamos mama tu más que nadie en esta casa es la que menos debe de sufrir, mama no sigas llorando aquí estamos Souta y yo para cuidarte mama-la abrazo con una fuerza muy grande-

-Hija-le correspondió el abrazo de su hija, se tratando de decir muchas cosas-

La señora Higurashi se levanto y se fue a dormir, Kagome se despidió con un beso, y siguió llorando, en silencio la oscuridad en ese momento su mejor amiga, Kagome se fue a dormir.

La mañana fue muy lenta, ya que apenas eran las 6:00 cuando iba saliendo el sol, por las grandes montañas.

-mama, iré a verte

Era sábado, Kagome fue con Souta, y bajaron ambos por el desayuno, llevaron fruta, con yogurt, agua y un te. Llegaron y vieron a la señora Higurashi despierta con lagrimas, secas.

-mama te trajimos el desayuno-dijo Souta con una sonrisa-

-gracias..siéntense-dijo sentándose, y comiendo de la charola, Kagome y Souta se acostaron a lado de ella-

-y dime Kagome como vas con Inuyasha?

-muy bien, y dime Souta no tienes novia?

-pues es que hay una niña muy bonita que me gusta, pero me da mucha pena hablarle

-Souta eres un Higurashi debes de ser muy bueno con las chicas-dijo Megumi.((así se llama mama de Kagome Ok?)).

-jaja, pero es que da mucha pena-dijo sonrojado-

-y como se llama?-pregunto Kagome-

-pues es Hitomi..así se llama

-y como es?-pregunto Megumi-

-pues es de mi estatura, su cabello es corto y ondulado de color café con cafés claro, sus ojos son azules entre obscuros y claros, usa un broche con el partido de lado marcado, es muy bonita-dijo suspirando, con un tono de…enamorado, así sonaría Kagome cuando esta enamorada?-

-bueno, iré a ver la tele, hermana cuida a mama-dijo saliendo del cuarto-

-Souta, espera-grito Kagome-

-que?

-llégatelo, -dijo dándole la charola donde comió su madre-

Souta, se llevó la charola y se fue ha bañar y hacer cosas de chicos.

-y dime mama no me contaste porque estabas así en la noche?

-hija, no quiero hablar de eso..-dijo con su mirada triste y perdida-

-bueno entonces supongo que todo a su tiempo-dijo Kagome fingiendo una sonrisa, peor estaba nerviosa-

-mira Kagome…solo te puedo decir que estoy bien.

-segura?

-claro hija

Kagome levanto de la cama a su mama y la llevo a la tina.

-te vas a bañar,-le preparo la tina,. Con agua caliente, salía el vapor, pero estaba tibia..Megumi se metió, se sentía muy bien, el agua, se relajo, Kagome se salio y miro la ropa de su madre-

-uhm…este esta hermoso-señalando un vestido pegadito blanco con negro, unos zapatos de tacón negros, y medias-se vera hermosa-

Salio del baño y se cambio con la ropa que le puso Kagome.

-mi niña siempre preocupándose por mi-dijo con unas lagrimas cayendo de su cara-

Kagome entro y vio secarse lágrimas, no quiso preguntar y la sentó en el tocador, y le cepillo su largo cabello.

Se veía muy bonita, uno aretes de perlas al igual que su collar.

-te ves muy bonita mama, ahora debes de ir a despejarte porque no vas con mi tía Hiro?

-esta bien, pero quiero que cuides de Souta, es más te dejare dinero, para que salgan juntos entendido?

-si mamá-Se despidió de su mama y se fue a bañar-

Se cambio un pantalón de color verde pegadito una blusa de color blanco unas chanclas blancas una corbata negra, y un suéter color negro en sus caderas nos e pinto mucho y se puso una gorra de lado.

-hoy toca como Avril-dijo en el espejo, beso la foto donde salían Inuyasha y ella …ella estaba saltando en la espalda de el, y el besaba su mejilla-

-hermana a donde vas?

-vamos, iremos a pasear mama dejo dinero, quieres ir a dar una vuelta por ahí?

-claro, pero yo manejo

-enano, manejo yo-dijo sacando las llaves de un jeep de color azul con rayas negras, una calcomanía de color rosa que dice "que miras en este carro, mira la calle" XD((k original lose))

-y a donde vamos?

-no se, son las 12 de la tarde, vamos al boliche?

-no hay niñas lindas, porque no…

-a donde?

-…

-esta bien

Iba manejando con cuidado, Souta iba coqueteando con todas las chavas.

-vamos a Recorchilis?

-suena bien..-dijo Souta, viendo a las chicas que iban en un convertible color negro, y en traje de baño, casi se le caía la baba y había una de pelo morado con ojos verdes…iba con un traje de bolas de colores, se veía genial con todas sus amigas.-

Las señoritas del carro le hicieron señas a Souta, de saludo.

-Hola-les dijo a ellas, las señoritas solo se empezaron a reír-

-hey Higurashi-dijo una de ellas por el borde del auto en la parte trasera-

-mande?-dijo Kagome sin verla a los ojos sabia muy bien de quien se trataba-

-hermana conoces a esas pollitas?

-algunas-dijo sin mirar a la que era dueña de esas voz-

-Higurashi tonta te hablo

-que quieres?-dijo enfurecida…Kagome-

-uyy..te enojas rápido..bien a donde vas?

-que te importa es Sábado por primera vez no quiero verte…-solo una risita y arranco ya había pasado el alto, y era el siga, llego a su destino, Recorcholis-

Todos miraban a Kagome, con cara de interesados y ella solo sonreía. Souta se dio cuenta y la jalo, con el brazo-

-tienes novio hermanita

-esta bien-terminado la oración el teléfono sonó-

_-donde andas?_

_-Recorcholis_

_-y eso?_

_-mi mama quiso que me llevara a Souta, un día los dos.._

_-te veo ahí_

_-esta bien_

_-hecho te amo_

_-yo más_

_Colgaron ambos el teléfono con una sonrisa pintada._

-ves a ella-dijo Souta, viendo a una joven de su edad acompañada de varios chicos, era muy bonita..sus cabellos dorados y ojos verdes profundos, casi esmeraldas, un pantalón de color rosa pegadito una blusa blanca y unas chanclas iguales una bufanda de color negra, era muy bonita la joven.

-que tiene?

-es muy bonita

-ve por ella tigre.

-jaja, no soy un maestro para enamorar

-no serás maestro pero la practica hace al maestro, ahora, mira lo que debes de hacer no te luzcas con ella jamás…solo sonriele, mírala a los ojos y ganas algo y se lo das…Pero te recomiendo una que no este rodeada de hombres alguien como ella-dijo volteándolo a ver una joven de lentes con pecas, sus lentas eran redondos pero le daban un toque muy bonito, su cabello sujetado en dos coletas no altas, sino bajas, con cabellos sueltos, era corto su pelo, una mini-falda de color negra una blusa de color rosa, unas chanclas rosas de tacón muy pequeño.

-es bonita no crees hermanito?

-pero esta mejor ella-dijo señalando a la de ojos verdes-

-pero…debes de ser muy formal, además no te conviene esta más bonita la de lentes.

-esta bien.

Souta se acerco a la niña de lentes, si era muy bonita.

-Hola-dijo Souta-

-Hola…

-como te llamas?

-Ali Himura y tu?

-Souta Higurashi cuantos años tienes?

-14 y tu?

-también

Kagome estaba sentada viendo a su hermano y sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos. No necesitaba ser psíquica para saber quien era..

-mm..quien será?-dijo sonriendo-

-…

-veremos Miroku?

-…

-no es mujer…pero..Kouga?.

-…

-hmm debe de ser un maniático que me quiere secuestrar-dijo burlonamente-

-puede ser-dijo por fin abriendo esos delineados labios-

-jajaja, como que puede ser Inuyasha?

-si, pero nos tenemos que ir ya, para poderte secuestrar…

-lo lamento mi amor, pero..estoy cuidando al casanova de mi hermano

-porque no se fijo en la niña de cabellos dorados?

-por que yo le dije que mejor la de lentes, porque entre más bonitas más difíciles de sacar platica..

-tienes razón pero si fuera el, yo hubiera escogido alguien difícil de alcanzar-dijo abrazándola por los hombres recargando su cara a lado de la de ella-

-uh..

-y que tienes, no me dijiste Hola Inuyasha o que tal Miroku segundo?-tratando de imitar la voz de la chica, y ella emitió una risita-

-tienes razón Hola mi amor-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, marcando un beso rosa-

-Hola-pero el se lo dio en la boca, corto para el gusto de ambos peor que hacer…-y qe has hecho princesa?

-nada, aquí..y tu príncipe azul?

-que fue halago o comentario?

-que cosa?

-lo de príncipe azul?

-tómalo como un halago…

-uhm..sabes que me gustan mucho tus ojos-dijo mirándola directamente-

-gracias, a mi me gustan los tuyos raros, de un dorado como…un atardecer no se..me encantan y me gustan más cuando tienen ese brillo de enamorado-dijo sonrojada, ante la declaración-

-tengo una idea!-dijo sentándose a lado de ella-

-a si que raro pero dímela

-pues..ahora los tuyos serán dorados y los míos azules te parece?

-uhm suena tentadora la idea, pero..como los cambiaremos mi amor?

-no se..será nuestro secreto..-dijo diciéndole en el oído, a su novia provocando un pequeño sonrojo, que nadie se lo quitaba, y solo su novio la podía incendiar con sus halagos sus besos, o algo-

-esta bien…

Souta, regresaba con una sonrisa, viendo a su hermana con su novio.

-como te fue Souta?

-jaja, tengo su dirección y numero de teléfono..

-para ser principiante fue muy bueno..

-ja, la practica hace al maestro así que soy un maestro doctor corazón para ser exactos

-hey cuando dije eso fue para darte ánimos….además..solo fue tu primer amiga..no consigues a de cabellos dorados.

-Ja, me rogara esa nena

-muy bien, alrededor de chicos guapos, suena algo…muy difícil-dijo Kagome retando a su hermano-

-ja, pan comido hermana observa al maestro-dijo caminando hacia la joven-

-wow si que tiene estilo

-se lo enseñe en menos de 5 minutos-dijo Kagome sonriendo- Souta, iré a dar una vuelta háblame al celular cuando termines-dijo guiñándole el ojo-

-hecho sis-dijo Souta, un poco..desafiante-

Inuyasha agarro de la mano a Kagome.

-hay tengo ganas de hablarle a mama

-porque?

-ayer estaba llorando, y no me quiso decir…y le dije que fuera con mi tía Hiro.

-sabes te preocupas demasiado ya esta grande se puede cuidar solita…pero tu no-dijo con una sonrisa picarona-

-sabes..tienes razón debería de cuidarme las espaldas, luego no se quien me quiere secuestrar-dijo siguiéndole el juego a su novio-

-pues entonces deberías de cuidarte de mi

-a si porque?

-porque yo te puedo secuestrar

-y a donde me llevarías?

-a un lugar secreto

-y cual es el lugar secreto?

-si te digo entonces deja de serlo..

-uhm…no es justo-dijo haciendo pucheros como niña chiquita, que quiere saber algo y no le dicen-

-claro que si,

-tengo hambre

-yo también que comemos?

-no se..

-déjame pensar…estamos en un lugar donde más de 10 puestos son comida y no sabes

-cajita feliz-dijo Kagome como niña chiquita-

Estaban en el Mc'Donalds, y pidieron dos cajitas felices. Con coronita y toda la cosa, se la puso Kagome.

-vaya con esa corona eres una reina..

-jaja me gustaría más ser una princesa-dijo con tono de niña pequeña-

-a mi me gustaría que fueras mi princesa

-hey hey,..soy tu princesa-y le planto un beso en los labios, estaban sentados comiendo, su cajita feliz.

-enserio entonces, eres mi princesa aunque no tengas un castillo ni un príncipe..?

-si tengo un príncipe..es mi príncipe..solo mío..

-haber eres la princesa de uno que no tiene castillo pero lo consideras tu príncipe?

-si..

-cielos entonces…creo que tu príncipe, ya gano, ya que yo no soy príncipe ni tengo castillo-trataba de aparentar celos-

-yo nunca dije que no me gustaban los que no eran ni príncipes ni tuvieran un castillo

-cielos a mi nomás me gustan las princesas, y tengo una enfrente..

Kagome trato de voltear a todos lados.

-a si y como es la princesa que te gusta? Digo si se puede saber?

-mira yo digo como es mi princesa y tu dices como es el que te gusta sale?

-esta bien..

-pues veras mi princesa tiene unos hermosos ojos dorados, los más bellos de todo el mundo, es muy bonita, es presidenta de la escuela, su cabello es muy…negro. Y es muy hermosa, la más hermosa de todas.

-hay pues..el que me gusta..tienes unos ojos azules hermosos, su cabello es negro. Tiene una pulsera de plata en su brazo izquierdo que dice "boom", casualmente fue herido por una navaja, y aca entre nos le tenía celos a Naraku pero no le digas a nadie..

-yo no soy un soplón-se acerco a ella, le jalo la corbata sin lastimarla y la beso rápido.

-que bueno..-le guiño el ojo-

El celular de Inuyasha sonó.

-contéstalo-dijo Inuyasha dándoselo-

-esta bien.

_-hola-dijo la voz seria de Kagome-_

_-Kagome, hola esta Inuyasha?-Kagome miro a Inuyasha y le hizo señas de que no., era nada más y nada menos que Miroku.-_

_-no, no esta.._

_-ah y entonces porque tienes tu su celular?_

_-porque el viernes me lo dio para hacer una llamada, y pues…le dije a su nana Kaede que viniera a mi casa a dejárselo y no ha venido para mi que esta ocupado, veo que no esta con ustedes._

_-no, no esta bueno gracias Adiós._

Kagome se tiro a reír.

-no te conocí tan mentirosa

-jaja yo tampoco.

Kagome se levanto junto con el para ir a ver a Souta, que de seguro estaría platicando con sus nuevas amigas.

-y como te fue Souta?

-pues me gusto más Ali

-la de ojos verdes?

-no la de lentes, se llama Ali la de ojos verdes es muy fresita..

-te lo dije Souta..

-si hazle caso..es muy buena para esas cosas-dijo Inuyasha adentrándose en la platica-

-bueno iremos a casa.

-esta bien..-dijo Souta-

-bueno entonces yo me voy en mi carro, te veo en tu casa Kagome.

-Oki, veámonos Souta.

-sabes hermana , me callo muy bien Ali

los novios se separaron, para ser sinceros Souta..si era un buen hermano después de todo..

-y cuanto llevas con Inuyasha hermana?

-cumpliré dos meses..

-se ve que te quiere..

-yo también lo quiero enano..

-oye..cuando crezca estaré más grande que tu..

-las niñas se desarrollan más rápido que los niños, lo siento yo crecí de más.

Los hermanos iban platicando muy animados. Llegaron un poco antes que Inuyasha, ya que Souta se fue a jugar videojuegos..

-llegamos primero

-cierto..

-perdiste..

-cierto..tu ganaste..

-y mi premio?-dijo cerrando los ojos, recibió un beso en el cachete-

-uhm..y el mío?

Kagome le dio un beso en el cuello. El estaba emocionado..

-Kagome te amo, te amo

-Inuyasha yo te amo más

-enserio?

-si

-pruébalo

-que lo pruebe, veremos…-Kagome lo miro a los ojos, se quito una pulsera que era de plata, no era muy escandalosa, tenia el nombre de H.K. gravado…Higurashi Kagome..

-para mi?

-no para mi Inuyasha-le puso la pulsera a su novio-donde quiera que este siempre tendrás esta pulsera, es como si estuviera cerca de ti siempre-Inuyasha estiro la suya de Boom y se la puso a Kagome.

-si estamos a 1000000000kilometros, entonces recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, nomás piensa en mi y en tus sueños ahí estaré.

-que lindo eres-Kagome lo abrazo y el correspondió al abrazo pero el la cargo ella rodeo con sus piernas la cadera de el, Inuyasha la beso apasionadamente, y el correspondió-

-Inuyasha, nunca nos vamos a separar cierto?-dijo Kagome con una pequeña tristeza-

-claro que no, siempre estaremos juntos…claro terminando la universidad y si me quieres si no me vuelvo feo…

-aunque seas feo te querré

-enserio?

-si

-entonces seria el feo más afortunado del mundo..

-jaja..

-pero si..tu quieres..siempre seremos novios…aunque nos separen las distancias siempre seremos novios..

-hecho-le estiro el dedo pequeño de los 5 y el hizo lo mismo y los movieron en señal de promesa-

Se dieron un lindo beso, el lo profundizaba como mostrándole nuevas sensaciones todavía a pesar de que tenían ya casi dos meses, aun sentían las famosas mariposas, pero..eran hermosas sentirlas, con tu pareja..y …en el lugar..

Ese día fue como el día un poco triste y un poco alegre, Megumi ya había llegado era noche y estaba cansada, y otra vez el rimel negro manchaba sus mejillas.

_Continua……………………………………XD((exagere.))_

Bueno chicas….k krees chamacurrias..xD, jerulas pedorras andantes..mensas locas, chikas salvajes sexilonas..XD escojan un apodo..par aque aki mister…Fanfiction no las cache…y les dje eun mensajito que aca entre nos.. XD no se vera..xD jajaja..y soy rebelde((andrea canta))..rich girll..((vuelve a cantar, )) chicas bonitas hermosas, jaja..xD k féliz me hace..tener muchos rW para que fuera mi primer fic..me siento muy happy….

A todas..las niñas chulas les dedico este fic..jaja XD a la que tiene toz ¬¬k me dejo un rW en otro fic jaja (cofcofcofcofcofbesososcofcofcofcoffff))que toz verdad?...jaja estubo gracioso.. jaja..xD bueno todos los rw cuentan para mi…asi TODOS hasta los más groseros en los que me kieren mentar la mauser tambien cuentan..creanme todos sus rw cuenta me hacne felices si hasta los que nomas me saluden esos también y a todos los niños que leen y no dejan rW no importa les mando un beso adios..XD

Chao chao lindas XD muaks muakss besos y abrazos.. ajaja.-.XD

Se despide de ustedes andy pandy((asi me decia un amigo bien lindo jaja todos se rien al escucharlo jaja XDme pueden decir asi si kieren..xD))


	12. entre disfrases y verdades!

_Postulados_

_Inuyasha no es miO…_

Holaa chavaliuXass..Una chava con muxaa toz me pidio que actualizara mucho sabes yo tambien tengo toz jajaja.XD ntC…bueno..alguna palabra que no entiendan o algo me lo hacen saber..tambien si no les gusta este capitulo..bueno el misterio de Megumi..asi se llama no? ñ.n((alz haimmer?))no avanzado como más delñ 30((lo siento))esta bien Pin..morire sin recordar nada TT.TT((jaja..XD yo tu conciencia..te hare recordar cierra los ojazos de melon))-cerrando ojos-wow..visiones del futuro..o no kenny se muere Kenyyyyyyyyy((no esos son los nuevos capis de South park..¬¬))ah..lo siento ñ.n..

"_pensamientos de cualquier personaje"_

_-dialogos-_

_((acotaciones lokas de Pin y andrea!))_

_OoO-cambio de escena..XD_

_Hijo de la ching$#"-antes de que termine una groseria es bueno poner..señaS!-_

**Cap.12 entre disfrases y verdades**

_**Si verte me da la muerte**_

_**Y no verte me da la vida**_

_**Prefiero morir y verte**_

_**A no verte y tener vida…**_

El respandlor de la mañana anunciaba el hermoso día Martes, día de deportes, un short de color azul marino, corto no muy pegadito ni muy aguado, el signo de la escuela por enfrente de la pierna izquierda abajo, una blusa blanca con azul unos tenis blancos, levaba el pelo en una coleta alta, con unas ondulaciones al final, no se pinto mucho ya que era deportes.

-ahora si Kagome Higurashi darás lo mejor de ti..-dijo enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo, salio con su mochila color negra de un lado, una chamarra azul marino, su reloj morado que daba toque a negro, no desayuno ya que..no tenía hambre, pero lo que si noto fue a su mama muy deprimida.

-mama buenos días-dijo Kagome sonriéndole, estaba ahí con su mirada perdida, muy bien arreglada y todo pero ese brillo esencial en las mujeres enamoradas ya no estaba-

-ah Hija buenos días y Souta?-pregunto confusa-

Miro su reloj estaba del lado derecho, con hilo de pulsera color morado claro, le quedaba tiempo para charlas con su mama, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

-Sabes mama, Souta Inuyasha y yo pasamos el mejor sábado, y creo que Souta ya tiene novia.

-si como es?

-se llama Ali, es muy bonita usa unos lentes que le dan un toque muy bonito, unas pocas pecas, sus ojos profundos.

-hermana nos vamos-dijo Souta bajando con ropa casual-

-claro-dijo Kagome volviéndole a dar otro beso en la mejilla a su mamá-te veo en la tarde mama..

-no tendrás practicas de gimnasia?

-creo que si, entonces en la noche nos vemos, Souta apurate o te vas solo-Souta iba bajando despidiéndose de su madre-

Kagome y Souta pasaron la mañana platicando de mama, que estaba muy distraída ida.

-bueno nos vemos-le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue sola-

Camino, por las grandes calles no es, que estuviera lejos. Llegó normal ni tarde ni temprano. Había muchos estudiantes que estaban llegando junto con ella.

-Hola-dijo un joven que ella conocía era Kouga-

-Hola Kouga-dijo Kagome saludándolo-

-como estas?

-aquí extrañándote, como siempre..

-aja? Y Ayame?

-nada también extrañándola, sabes Kagome te quiero mucho

-si yo también te quiero como un hermano mayor-dijo Kagome agarrando el brazo de su amigo, el la llevo a su salón y se despidió de Kagome-

-hermana nos vemos-dijo bromeando Kouga, a Kagome que ella solo soltó una risita-

-sale hermano…

Llegó al salón, varias chicas estaban ahí viéndola con alegría y una que otra con envidia. Dejo su mochila en su asiento en medio de todos.

-Hola –dijo una voz muy bonita que ella conocía-

-Hola-el le regalo una hermosa flor, ella la guardo en su mochila-

-gracias-dijo Kagome sonriéndole, le dio un beso en la mejilla-

El maestro entro, el viejo enanito que todos aman, que hace lo que sea por cualquier de sus alumnos.

-clase-dijo el maestro sonriéndole, el maestro de teatro y poesía el mejor de todos los años.-Tengo un proyecto pero no se si sea…realmente…apropiado.

-dígale-dijo una voz de una joven muy interesada de lentes, de botella-

-bien, pienso hacer un festival, en la escuela por sus 50 años, todos los terceros participaran, saco unas copias de su portafolio entregándolo a cada alumno-

-mira al A, les toco una obra al B los puestos de comida y diversiones al C nosotros mi amor, nos toco un baile diferentes…al D..les toco cantar..como..coristas. será divertido.

-a las de segundo hacer todas esas cosas, comida y eso

-las de primero…hacer los adornos, y la música la pone la escuela.-dijo Kagome sonriéndole-

-bien jóvenes, ya que tienen la hoja, se preguntaran que tipo de baile les tocara, pues serán un balls de muchachos y muchachas, obvio luego un baile de mujeres con hombres tipo hip-hop, luego una parte de dos mujeres en ballet, los hombres tendrán de jazz al igual que las mujeres. La de las mujeres de ballet las que sepan bailar que hagan audición saliendo de las practicas de gimnasia, por favor-dijo el profesor mirando a la joven que estaba al centro-

Kagome solo se sonrojo, ella sabía ballet.

-Inuyasha..yo se ballet-dijo en susurro para el-

-pues ve hacer audición tu mama se sentirá orgullosa de ti.

-tienes razón…pero..

-Jóvenes, también será la semana del deporte, den lo mejor de ustedes.

El timbre ruidoso del fin de clases se hizo sonar.

-el festival será..dentro de dos meses los necesarios para practicar-dijo el profesor tomando sus cosas, para salir a dar el aviso a otros salones en segunda hora-

La maestra de historia llego la maestra que todos le tenían miedo, la que llega enojada, sin saber porque la que te reporta por todo.

-jóvenes hoy iremos a ver la película de la segunda guerra mundial todo aquel que se quede dormido, tendrá reporte entendido?-todos los jóvenes dijeron que si, se levantaron, Kagome estaba agarrada de la mano de Inuyasha, iban casi al final, se sentaron en medio. La maestra puso la película, todos estaban viendo la pantalla aburridos, pero su7s ojos se abrieron al ver caricaturas, si..era la película de bichos…la maestra miro la caja "bichos". Dejo la película y sonrió, que se divirtieran un rato todos, estaban viendo interesados la película.

-jaja, la maestra se equivoco-

-tal vez no Inuyasha tal vez solo trajo una película para divertirnos, oye y que hiciste el domingo?

-nada, extrañarte y tu?

-lo mismo..

-tenemos mucho en común.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa, que se caracterizaba de orgullo al saber que su novia…la conocía mucho y era la segunda vez que se enamora de ella.

-ya lo veo mi amor-esperen cuando ella dice "mi amor"es porque esta enojada no, o lo dicen en tono de malicia sonando..muy sensual así de burla?...Pero ella le podía decir mi amor corazón como fuera y aun así la seguía amando…

Al finalizar el día las chicas decidieron pasar su rato ya que si no las parejas se terminarían enfadando y hostigando de tanto verse.

Las dos ultimas clases fueron de deportes. Kagome estaba en base le gustaba mucho, pero más le gustaba que competía contra Inuyasha y aunque el siempre se cambiaba con ella para que ningún idiota le viera su buen cuerpo, era un pescador negro pegadito arriba de las rodillas, unas calcetas blancas y los famosos zapatos de un beisbolista, la parte del traje de mangas cortas con unas rayas rojas, al igual que el pantalón…unos guantes que dejaban los nudillos de los dedos al descubierto era para que el bate no se..moviera o saliera volando, un casco y todo la ropa de un basebolista y su numero era el 14 su numero de la suerte.

-jajaja, una niñita no podrá volar la pelota-dijo un tipo que ella conocía eran 7 hermanos y el era el más grandulon-

-oye, no te enseñaron que a las mujeres no se les insulta idiota-termino la frase provocando un enojo en el sujeto, que lanzo la bola en dirección al abdomen de ella, peor ella solo se movió a un lado-

-hey ten más cuidado-dijo Inuyasha defendiéndola-

-que la niñita no se puede defender sola?

-solo lanza la maldita bola-volvió a lanzar la pelota, esta vez si fue buena., Kagome bateo y la bolo era …la oportunidad de oro para hacer carrera-

Corrió a primera base, era casa llena así que fueron tres carreras.

Kagome, corrió a Inuyasha que el la abrazo, al igual que ella si muy tiernos.

-y el grupo ganador, es el de …Shikkon.. con 8 carreras y el de los hermanos con 6 así que el equipo Shikkon pasa al concurso.-dijo el profesor orgulloso-

Kagome se fue a cambiar, ya que..era segunda hora de deportes y tenia..porristas.

Se puso un short de licra negro, un leotardo negro encima una blusa de tirantitos negra, marcaba su figura unas vendas en los brazos para no lastimarse en las rodillas unos protectores. Con tenis obvio.

-bien..den lo mejor para la maestra.-dijo Ayame la capitana del equipo.-

Salieron primero a calentar, las piernas los brazos y el abdomen, los chicos solo miraban a las chicas, eran hermosas todas.

-Kagome

-dime Ayame?

-como estas te veo rara?

-pues es que mi mama tiene un problema y no me quiere decir T.T

-pues que mala onda-Ayame y Kagome se la pasaban juntas, ya que…eran amigas-

-quiero que hagan arco pasado-dijo la maestra sabiendo quien podía y quien no-

La primera fue Ayame que lo hizo muy bien los chicos solo chiflaban y aplaudían o gritaban. Kagome fue la segunda, al igual que Ayame todos le aplaudían y le chiflaban, y así sucesivamente. Todas lo hicieron muy bien, sin excluir a ninguna.

-Ahora un giro de 180 en el aire, redondilla y el fly , redondilla al aire.

Se escuchaba complicado, prácticamente era, un giro de 180 una marometa de lado, redondilla era una marometa normal pero juntar los pies al final de caer, el fly era lo más difícil que podía pedir, pero aun así lo lograrían, la redondilla al aire, era un giro de 360 en el aire, nada difícil.

Ayame por capitana fue la primera, lo hizo bien nada le falló pero.

-Ayame necesitas practicar más tus marometas apestan-dijo la maestra en tono de fastidio-

Kagome hizo lo que pudo, y nomás vio que todos estaban con los ojos abiertos, si sabia técnicas ya que Ayame, Sango, Rin y ella practicaban lo básico.

-muy bien Kagome-dijo la maestra-

Muchas lo hicieron igual o un poco mejor que Kagome no le gustaba a Kagome ser la mejor aunque en algunas cosas si.

La clase paso muy normal, practicando y entrenando para cuando hicieran el baile, en público enfrente de todos…Para dar ánimos al equipo, la clase pasó rápido unas jóvenes con traje de gimnastas estaban ahí.

-llegas tarde Kagome-dijo Kikyou-

-lo, se y la entrenadora?

-dijo que preparáramos una rutina, para el público, ya que…si no hacemos una entonces descalificaran a la escuela, y como que si te sacan por descalificación entonces me tienen a mi y entonces…

-nadie me sacara, el hecho de que practique muchos deportes no quiere decir que no juegue.

Kagome miraba la rutina de Kikyou…era algo original había varias chicas se llevaba con todas, pero no quería distraerse, empezó su rutina como toda una gimnasta corriendo para luego seguir sus marometas ((imagínense una rutina de gimnasia ok?)).

-esa maldita puede hacer todo mejor que yo..pero las Higurashi son solo una basura enfrente de las Ling, las Ling poseen más fortuna..más todo-dijo con los dientes apretados, con un amargo dolor en el estomago debido al odio que le tenia a esa perra, del mal la que le robaba todo..la que..su vida era perfecta.-

Porque siempre piensan que la vida es perfecta sin saber en realidad como es, no tienes ni la mínima idea como es la vida de los demás pero dices solamente que es mejor que la tuya quieres robarle la vida a otras personas odiándola, tal vez el odio en muchos casos es bueno, pero no siempre, los dolores de estomago son agridulces.

Una señora estaba otra vez igual que todas las noches con una copa de vino negro en su mano derecha, su maquillaje todo corrido, las lagrimas muy delineadas negras, debido al maquillaje, su pelo todo …enredado de modo que si Kagome la hubiera visto la hubiera regañado, esa niña que…

-señora?-dijo una anciana de actitud mayo, sus ojos demostraban experiencia, y madurez.

-mande Urasue?

-cuando les piensa decir a los niños…del porque esta así la señorita Kagome esta muy preocupada.

-no se los diré, no quiero que sientan odio en su corazón.

-si me perdona..pero esta equivocada debe desahogarse

-ya lo hice y fue con mi hermana, que quieres que me desahogue contigo, quieres saber porque estoy así?

-si…señora yo la conozco..

-mira..ese bastardo de Hiten…quiere más de cuarenta millones de pesos, se lo daré, pero…

-quedara en quiebra cierto?-dijo la anciana sentándose alado de la señora Megumi, que estaba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas-

-si, y la empresa no acepta que yo la maneje, tiene que manejarla alguien joven..

-Kagome?

-si, y no quiero atarla a esa empresa…

-ella me dice que quiere ser doctora…

-donde terminara sus estudios no la alcanzare a pagar y lo peor es que si no le doy el dinero le dirá..todo a Kagome..

-ese bastardo, no merece ninguna lagrima suya, además tiene que ser fuerte por sus hijos.

Kagome estaba dormida, la noche ya era presente, le dolía el corazón pero porque?...

-Kagome?-dijo una voz de un hombre, era su hermano-

-que quieres Souta?-se acerco a el y tenia un hilillo de sangre en su boca-

-hermana-se acerco a ella llorando, llorando en su pecho ambos estaban abrazados, su llanto era agudo-

-Souta que tienes, son las 2 de la mañana, mañana hay escuela..

-verdad que..no soy un estorbo de la familia?

-no Souta, tu eres un buen niño…algo tonto pero son los genes Higurashi-dijo tratando de bromear-pero porque estas sangrando?

-un sujeto bestia de negro, me golpeo, menciono algo de…nose..y me golpeo me despertó y estaba en la calle tirado…

-tranquilo..ven, vamos a curarte eso-Bajaron las grandes escaleras, y llegaron a un cuarto pequeño, saco una caja de primeros auxilios, Souta se lavó la cara, estaban sus ojos rojos, y esa cortada se veía algo grande pero..nada que Kagome no pudiera curar.

-serás mi primer paciente-dijo Kagome sonriendo-

-espero que no me desgracies-termino de bromear el hermano menor-

-tranquilo..-le coloco el algodón con cuidado el inmutó dolor, se trato de mover pero Kagome lo sujeto, y lo curó-quiero reposo..durante toda la noche y mañana podrás ir a la escuela.-Esas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza sintió un leve mareo y calló ante los pies de Kagome, dormido vio oscuridad, se sentía fatal, se vio era completa oscuridad daba un paso y cada paso era luz, como si el la emitiera-

Kagome lo cargó lo dejo dormir, y se fue a su cuarto, a dormir…a pensar meditar o dormir?.

Despertó sin sueño volteo a ver su despertador eran las 10 de la mañana, no iría a la escuela.

-Kagome no fuiste a la escuela-dijo su madre desde la puerta, viéndola despertarse tarde, no estaba enojada-

-si, es que…me sentí mal..iré a ver a Souta ya que tengo que ..

-ve

Kagome se levanto y fue a verlo estaba dormido, con esa maldita partida de boca. Souta despertó, y vio a su hermosa hermana, ya que eso era.

-te sientes bien?

-me duele la cabeza

-tienes cara de tener resaca, no deberías de andar solo por las calles, es muy peligroso.

-lo siento..

-niños, que pasa?-dijo Megumi entrando viendo a Souta, todo..mal-

-mama, es que ayer me golpearon-dijo en un tono de impotencia-

-pero estas bien?

-eso creo..la doctora Kagome..me curó-dijo contento, y Kagome solo sonrió-

-deberíamos de ver a un doctor-dijo entrando y viendo a su hijo, todo herido-

-no es para tanto mama-dijo el niño-

-y tu mama como te sientes?-pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa-

-bien hija, pero ustedes no se sienten muy bien haber a la cama los dos-dijo Megumi dando ordenes Kagome dejo a Souta, solo y fue con Kagome-

-mama yo estoy bien..

-tus mejillas están sonrojadas-le toco la cabeza y sintió ese calor que emanas cuando tienes temperatura-

-no es nada solo pensar en Inuyasha me pone así

-tienes temperatura, nada de Inuyashitis…-Kagome soltó una risita, pero sin embargo ese brillo esencial de su madre en la mirada no estaba algo no andaba bien-tomate este te, y duerme un rato avisare en la escuela de ambos que se sintieron mal y que…no Irán..peor descansa-le cerro las cortinas y apago las luces, le prendió la tele en un programa de televisión llamado "friends"esos programas siempre ayudaban a Kagome, le daban risa, cerro la puerta y le prendió el aire acondicionado, para que descansara, fue a ver a su hijo..el que sacó sus ojos-

-como te sientes Souta?

-supongo que bien..

-que bueno descansa…tienes que reposar..ya que tus pupilas están algo irritadas debido ah que no has dormido, y tu hermana ya se ha hecho demasiado cargo de ti-esas palabras de hermana, le dolían…Su hermosa hija…única de todas las Higurashi de todas única, ya que..ella era única…-

_--flash back—_

_El atardecer era único…sus tonos naranjas…y la niña de vestido rosa…muy hermoso, un gorrito que iba con su cabello, sus ojos azules resaltaban al color..sus zapatos eran negros.._

_-mamí porque yo tengo de este color los ojos y tu así-dijo señalando un color que se pareciera al ojos de su mamí, Megumi se sobresalto, y trato de no aparentar nerviosismo-_

_-porque no todos debemos de ser iguales Kagome…-dijo en un tono melancólico, es aniña su primer hija..era la que tría alegría a ella y su esposo..la luz de ambos-_

_--end flash back--_

continua…

que tal?...si..se sale..del nombre del fiC… amiwass locuaz..XD me encantan sus rW hey dejenme un mail cuando kieran..xDesos si los puedo responder.. besos y chaOo LOS AMO A TODOS DEDICADO ESTE FIC A TODOS MIS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS..

cap.12 no estoy en tu mundo..


	13. viviendo una vida que no es mia

_**Postulados..**_

_Cap.13 viviendo una vida que no es mia.!_

Inuyasha no es mío ni las marcas que mencione perdón por las faltas de ortografía..pero..quiero actualizar rápido..me siento feliz .

Estaba cansada, sus mejillas no se quitaban ese sonrojo, sintió que tocaban la puerta. Ella se levanto y fue a abrir, se encontró con una hermoso de ramo grande flores rojas con blancas.

- son hermosas-dijo Kagome sorprendida, y con una hermosa sonrisa-

-son para ti-dijo dándoselas, Kagome lo dejo pasar, y puso las flores en un jarrón que estaba vacío, se acerco a el y le dio las gracias con un beso, que el lo profundizo, agarrandola de la nuca, y ella lo siguió.

-sabes me gustas más cuando no te enfermas

-a si porque?

-por que así con pijama te vez no se fea..

-piensas que soy fea?

-no para nada, es solo que me gusta verte arreglada, luego afuera esta haciendo frío…

-quédate afuera, me bañare y me cambiare para ti sale?

-sale

Kagome se metió a bañar, era rápido, se sintió mejor al sentir la visita de Inuyasha, se dio un rápido baño. Se cambio un pantalón de mezclilla pegado, una blusa verde con café una bufanda de color rosa y café, y unos tenis cafés. Se pinto normal, con el pelo suelto.

-listo Inuyasha-Inuyasha la miro se veía hermosa..-

-que bonita, ahora te sientes bien?-pregunto viéndola-

-si..

-bien vamos por una nieve, y si quieres de ahí vamos a hacer cosas malas?

-cosas malas..me gusta hacer cosas malas-dijo siguiéndole el juego a Inuyasha-

-enserio, pero estas cosas malas solo las podemos hacer cuando nos casemos..

-ah te refieres a esas cosas malas?-Kagome solto una risita-

-a que cosas malas pensabas?

-pues..en cosas malas..nose..mejor vamonos-el la tomo de la mano y salieron, a la neveria estaba un poco lejos.

Megumi no había salido de su habitación, estaba encerrada.

_-el plazo se acabo Megumi-dijo la voz de Hiten el estupido bastardo del que se enamoro-_

_-ya lose, Hiten.._

_-bien dame el dinero..o si no tus preciosos hijos sufrirán._

_-no.._

_-ya Souta sufrió…entonces la que sufrirá más será tu…hija Kagome…_

_-ella no tiene nada, pagare..pero aléjate de ellos.._

_-es muy difícil..sabes porque..Kagome es muy bonita…_

_-aléjate de ella..te lo advierto_

_-que vas ha hacer eres pobre..ya..cheque mis cuentas y el dinero esta depositado así..que…._

_-si lose tendré que irme de la mansión Higurashi…pero puedo seguir trabajando._

_-ahí va caminando con su estupido novio se ve muy débil.._

_-déjalos en paz..Hite-no termino de decir nada, ya que..el bastardo corto la maldita comunicación-_

Megumi se tiro al suelo estaba destrozada, donde viviría tenia dinero guardado menos del millón, con eso podría vivir. Salio como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-a donde salio Kagome?-dijo histérica-

-fue con el joven Inuyasha, a las nieves, se fueron caminando dijeron que tardarían.

Cuales nieves…había más de miles de neverias..

Estaban ambos caminando, riendo y platicando agarrados de la mano. Cualquiera que los viera dirían que eran recién casados de luna de miel, pero no solo eran novios.

-Kagome-dijo una voz que ella conocía-

-Hiten y mi mama-pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa-

-que no te dijo?

-decirme que?-pregunto con una sonrisa-

-que..rompimos..y que..ustedes no son ricos..-dijo Hiten con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Kagome trato de asimilar lo que le dijo Hiten-

-pero..si eran felices..además como que estamos en quiebra?

-si,

-pero porque…que paso con la..empresa?

-pues tu madre me dio dinero..

-que porque de que hablas?-dijo Kagome algo triste-

-si, que para que no te enteraras de una verdad tuya me dio dinero..

-de que verdad mía?-dijo sin entender-

-de que..no no se si sea el adecuado para decirte..ya que..me pagaron una buena cantidad..

-eres un maldito loco..-dijo Kagome-

-pues…si seré loco pero tu no eres una Higurashi es más ensucias su nombre…tu madre se ríe de ti.

-eso es mentira…soy una Higurashi-estaba tratando de asimilar esa información el aire se le iba de los pulmones Inuyasha la sujetaba del brazo-

-oye deberías de hacer algo productivo como irte-dijo Inuyasha-

-eres un maldito Hiten tu le destrozaste el corazón a mi mama por eso estaba llorando todos los días…eres un poco hombre no vales ni 10 pesos, deberías de hacer un favor al mundo y morirte..-dijo casi para golpearlo pero Inuyasha la sostenía quería golpearlo, decirte toda la verdad-

-jaja, Kagome..pues deberías de ir a verla alo mejor y se van a vivir..en un apartamento.

-maldito estupido…-dijo enfurecida-

Kagome se soltó de Inuyasha y se fue corriendo hacia… su casa quería aclarar, que pasaba porque, ella no era hija de Megumi quien eran sus padres..

-Megumi-dijo entrando por la casa, con la respiración agitada-

-Kagome hija-dijo Megumi tomándola por la cara y verla que sus ojos tenían muchas lagrimas, Inuyasha había corrido junto con ella y llegó agitado, sujetándola de los hombros.-

-dime..es verdad lo que me dijo Hiten no soy tu hija?-dijo exaltada, yendo hacia Megumi-

-si es verdad-dijo Megumi, tratando de acercarse a su hija-

-entonces quien soy..porque nunca me lo dijiste…no soy Kagome Higurashi..es cierto también que estamos en quiebra?-pregunto con más lagrimas en los ojos-

-si es verdad..pero Kagome…yo te adopte..estabas ahí en la puerta sola…mi esposo y yo no podíamos tener hijos así que te recogimos te criamos..como Kagome Higurashi después nació Souta pero te quisimos como hija..no quería lastimarte..

-sabes que no importa eso…-y se abalanzo hacia su madre abrazándola, estaba llorando de felicidad-

-pero bueno..debes de empacar para irnos..y..

-y?

-pues..nose si terminaras tus estudios en esta escuela..ya que tu tía va a pagarte lo que resta de la prepa..

-que?-ese si fue un golpe duro..se iba a separar de sus amigos, de..todos..no podía no..-

-si nos vamos dentro de unas cuantas semanas..

-pero..Inuyasha que pasara con el Sango, Rin, Kouga, Miroku, Ayame, todos..?

-te irán a visitar..-dijo abrazándola-

-tranquila Kagome-susurro Inuyasha en el oído de la joven peor ella solo se abrazo de el, y el acepto el abrazo, se subió corriendo a su habitación, se encero lloraba por el..-

-Kagome linda ábreme-fueron las palabras de Inuyasha, se metió al baño a lavarse la cara, pero las lagrimas salían..como cascadas, fue a abrir estaba oscuro su cuarto-

-Inuyasha-dijo llorando, estaba parada pero la fuerza de sus piernas era nula, en cualquier momento iba a caer-

-Kago..me yo siempre te querré lo juro, si quieres me voy a estudiar contigo..o..nos casamos si Kagome nos casamos y yo te puedo mantener pero no me dejes.

-no Inuyasha, me tengo que ir…son las reglas, pero prometo..que te tendré siempre en mi corazón y tu me prometerás que trataras de ser feliz por esta niña tonta que algún día odiaste si?

-nunca te odie, eso jamás..

-yo tampoco te odie Inuyasha..-el la abrazo, escondiendo su cara en los cabellos de ella, ella en su pecho llorando, le subió el mentón y la sujeto y la beso, un beso delicioso, en otras circunstancias, delicado y apasionado, el deseo entre ambos era fuerte, pero no llevaban las cosas tranquila-

-te amo…mucho Kagome-dijo entre besos-

-yo también te amo, pero nunca me olvides..mira esto te iba a regalar-se separo de el, yendo a su closet, saco una especie de álbum de todos sus amigos. Inuyasha lo miro era como recuerdos de la preparatoria, y había fotos de el con ella, su primera declaración y tenia letra de ella como explicando cada…foto y poemas..era muy linda ese regalo.

-gra..cias Kagome-la abrazo con más fuerzas aspirando su aroma por ¿ultima vez, no sabia el destino era grande..y las fuerzas del corazón enormes…el destino tu lo marcas no el a ti.

La noche fue pesada, el se tubo que ir..le consiguió sacar una sonrisa.

-como..quieren que me valla si lo recuerdo cada segundo, su rostro esta gravado en mi mente, sus besos y sus caricias…que nadie las borro.-dijo en susurro estaba acostada, su pijama, puesta y se quedo dormida, entre muchos pensamientos-

Se levanto muy cansada, y sus ojos estaban rojos, los pinto para desaparecer esa tristeza..Pero alguien dijo una vez que ni el mejor maquillaje quita la tristeza, ni la mejor pintura.

-bien Kagome, tu por hoy pasaras súper bien con tus amigos, y no importa nada porque-no pudo continuar nuevas lagrimas aparecían en su rostro las limpio, sin corearse el maquillaje, salio de su cuarto, se veía bien peor en sus ojos se notaba grande la tristeza.

-Hija nos iremos de aquí hacia Hong Kong, dentro de dos semanas, creo o menos.

-de acuerdo

Salio dejando su mochila a un lado, y llego lo más rápido que pudo a su colegio, entro a la dirección.

-no deberías..

-Sesshomaru quiero que me des de baja, me iré de esta escuela dentro de dos semanas..

-mi hermano lo sabe

-si,

-bien te daré de baja, pero antes Kagome..ven-Sesshomaru se levanto y abrazo a Kagome era su amiga, era un abrazo de amigos-

-bien nos vemos-se despidió de el con una sonrisa-

Fue hacia donde debería de estar el profesor.

-Profesor-dijo Kagome llamando la atención de todos-

-señorita Higurashi..llega tarde

-lose, mi reloj se quedo parado

-bien pase a su lugar

-"que mentirosa"es mentira es que..le vengo a decir que..siempre no podré salir en eso del festival-no podía más sus lagrimas estaban por caer, una muy discreta-por..que..me-se limpio las lagrimas que caían de inercia-me..iré vivir a ..-no pudo más y las lagrimas volvieron a caer-a Honk Kong, profesor-termino la oración-

-esta bien-la abrazo en señal de que tuviera un buen viaje-

-ADIOS-dijo para todos-

-"ya se va"?-fue el pensamiento de Inuyasha-Kagome espera-grito, ella se iba a ir-

-mande?-Se acerco a ella sin esperar, un segundo y la abrazo por atrás, todos estaban viendo a esa pareja de enamorados, y se dieron un beso, calido y sincero..con los más profundos sentimientos que llevaban por dentro, guardando un poco para después peor sin decirse miles de secretos jugaban algo interesante que mantenían en secreto.

-cuando te vas?

-en dos semanas..-dijo abrazándolo escondiendo su cara en el pecho de el-

-tranquila, yo siempre te escribiré, y te hablare y …hasta iré en vacaciones de invierno..ya viene el invierno

-es cierto-soltó una sonrisa-te esperare en la casa de mi tía Inuyasha-dijo con una sonrisa, saliendo del lugar ero antes de darle un corto beso en los labios a Inuyasha-

Llegó a guardar las ropas, en su maleta, era obvio que no durarían 2 semanas, guardo en un maleta sus lociones, cremas, pinturas pasta de dientes, todo.

La verdad se mantuvo ocupada, una semana, sus amigos iban a visitarla poco a poco fue..aceptándolo tal vez si regresaría a verlo..a el a ese chico tonto del que se enamoro.

Inuyasha fue a verla quería pasar el viernes con ella no importaba si faltaba a clases.

-Kagome-dijo Inuyasha al verla muy contenta guardando sus cosas, se veía hermosa, esa falda blanca que si daba una vuelta se levantaba su blusa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros de color rosa un rosa muy claro y sus zapatillas de tacón rosas, el flequillo de su cara estaba de lado, en varias capas de corto a largo, una bolsa que estaba en una silla de plástico, la vio muy hermosa, como siempre la vería.

-Inuyasha me has venido a visitar-ella corrió, había un espacio y le brinco el la cargo, ella puso sus piernas en la cintura o cadera de el, abrazándose de su cuello y el sujetaba con sus manos la espalda de su chica, sus rostros estaban a milímetros del roce.

-claro que si, además te tengo una sorpresa-dijo el viéndola a los ojos de esa forma que te hechiza como si estuviera leyendo tu mente-

-a si que es?-dijo ella como una niña curiosa-

-pues si te digo dejad e ser sorpresa..

-bueno..

-muy bien..-Kagome se bajo para dejar que Inuyasha se moviera, saco entre sus bolsas, una cajita de…terciopelo negra, y la estiro enfrente de ella.

-Inuyasha-Kagome no entendía no le iba a pedir que se casaran…-

Kagome vio como el abría la cajita dejando ver un hermoso anillo con un diamante era sencillo y bonito.

-es precioso Inuyasha te amo, eres e mejor hombre del mundo-dijo dándole un beso largo en los besos-

-con este anillo me recordaras..

-lo prometo siempre te recordare, es más..-saco una bufanda de color rosa con verde, tenia muchos perfumes de ella mezclados-toma-dijo dándosela Inuyasha la miro confundido-para que duermas pensando en mi-Inuyasha la abrazo, con esa bufanda sentiría el aroma de Kagome-

Se vieron a los ojos diciéndose lo mucho que se extrañarían, amándose en silencio.

-pero serás feliz y me escribirás todos los días me hablaras por teléfono, chatearemos y nos enviaremos mensajes por el celular..-dijo Kagome poniendo condiciones en su relación-

-o señorita Taiji, me hace el joven más guapo del planeta..

-pues si soy la señorita Taiji, y usted el joven Inuyasha de Higurashi-dijo triunfante Kagome-

No aguantaron las risas y se empezaron a reír.

Ya el tiempo era poco, estaba en el avión sentada, esperando..a que viajaran..se volteo a ver la autopista, sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado más no dio importancia siguió con su mirada perdida, de repelente el sujeto de alado le empezó a acariciar el pelo.

-que demo-dijo enojada sin voltear-mire pervertido déjeme en paz quiere?-dijo enfada, peor el sujeto seguía, así que le pego una cachetada sin abrir los ojos ya que estaba conteniendo las lagrimas-

-oye pegas duro-dijo el joven agarrando su mejilla roja-

-Inuyasha?-volteo a ver pero a deber sido su imaginación pero lo vio el joven más guapo de mirad ambarina, estaba ahí junto con ella ahí..-

-quien más tonta?

-soy tonta?

-si mi tonta-le dio un beso en los labios, dejando brillo labial en los labios de, el, era solo brillo-

-entonces si soy tu tonta, tu eres mi príncipe..

-tu príncipe suena tentador

-pero que haces aquí?

-pues por si no lo sabes soy alguien muy rico, y pues un cambio de escuela no cae mal a nadie, además Sesshomartu tiene contactos..

-enserio te amo-le dio un beso en los labios-

El vuelo fue muy a gusto para estos tortolos. Estarían juntos que lindo…

--

CONTINUAA…

hOlaa..tal vez si se que soy bien jodonaa..XD es la neta..pero diganme quieren que la continue la historia T.T si loce..me Sali del tema…pero esque..lo puedo volver a subir..porque ya más o menos tengo una idea..XD este quedaria en el olvido si quieren…

Bueno a todas las niñas lindas que me djena su rW gracias por su paoyo las quiero peor hey no es la despedidia..jaja .. quiero que me digan que piensan porque aca entre nos io si lo quiero continuar ((io Leandro como yo))

_**Te quiero mucho**_

_**Es decir la verdad**_

_**Porque desde que te tengo adentro**_

_**No te puedo sacar…**_

Hasta lUego se ven luego chavas locuaz..xD y a las que le dejo rW les recomiendo sus historias hay muchas historias bien lindas…


	14. seduccion!

**Postulados**

**Cap. 14 seducción!**

**Inuyasha no es miO..**

**Otra vez yoo..sii no me enfado recibi un rW.. aunque tenga 30..jaja XD k lunatica..**

**LoOL si ya saben escribo rarito…Si busquen mi msn lo que quieran en mi otro fic..**

**Dedicaciones: a las chicas lindas..a TODAAAAAAAAS..asi con todas las a..las que quierna agregarme mi msn es argg.. si lo cambie argg..por mi culpa por mi culpa.. copien mis versos.. no me molesta..XD..**

_**La luna plateada**_

_**Me revela tus secretos**_

_**Los que tienes guardados**_

_**Como un cuento**_

Hong Kong, una ciudad muy bonita y grande..estaba acostado con los ojos..abiertos..sus manos atrás de la nuca, mirando el techo, que se distinguía muy poco debido a la oscuridad. No sabia como tratar de reconciliar el sueño, estuvo jugando videojuegos con Souta y eso no le dio, sueño.

Eran menos de las 11, se levanto, en boxers que eran de el conejo de la suerte..y todos sus personajes, abrió la puerta, salio con cuidado..sin despertar a nadie ya que su tía dormía en el piso de abajo y la mama también..prácticamente no quería ser visto.

La miro, dormida como una cenicienta, su cabeza de lado sus manos semi apretadas, su pecho subía y bajaba, cosa que indicaba que tenia un pesadilla o que..el sueño era preocupante o que la molestaba. Se acerco con cuidado cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Se acerco, su sedoso cabello negro. Se movió un poco, se asusto al pensar que la estaba mirando, quedo de lado..cerca de sus rostros..lo toco con cuidado, sin lastimarla, era sedosa como la de un bebe, acerco sus labios, a la boca de ella, estaba ansioso por robarle un beso cuando ella estuviera dormida, se acerco rozando sus labios rosas, un roce suave..delicado y con mucho amor.

Lo sintió tan real que su pecho subía y bajaba..acción hecha por ese beso, sus ojos se movieron como si estuviera en su sueño.

-adiós-se levanto dándole un beso en la mejilla, saliendo del cuarto de la chica, con sumo cuidado-

_Un beso en sus sueños le dio un beso como cuando estaban chiquitos, ese beso que deseo cuando estaba chiquita claro que en la mejilla hubiera querido, pero fue en la boca y estaban chiquitos, Inuyasha con la flor sujetándola de frente, mirando con sus ojos dorados a Kagome, ella solo pestañeaba lentamente, se acercaba a ella._

_-tu me gustas-dijo Inuyasha con la rosa roja abierta, pétalos de rosas de Sakuras..cayendo en ese lugar que solo habían ellos dos-_

_-In..uya..sha-tenia miedo..miedo de que si decía su nombre se desvaneciera o que..se fuera..como lo hiso, pero no el se acerco y le dio un beso en la boca.((tan chiquitos y tan..mj mj XD))era lento._

_-tu..yo-murmuraba Kagome, pero ella fue la que se fue corriendo y con lagrimas formadas en sus ojos-_

Despertó..antes del timbre de su despertador, algo rara..se froto sus ojos..viendo..el frente tocando su corazón, eso fue hace años y seguía teniendo sueños tan tontos..que la sonrojaban.

-estoy..estoy sonrojada-murmuro..para si, se levanto de un golpe, estaba con un short, un boxers una blusa de tirantes, que le llegaba arriba del ombligo, se miro en el espejo, y efectivamente estaba sonrojada-

Estaba limpia, antes de dormir..se había bañado en la noche, se cambio sacando de su closet el uniforme.

El uniforme del lunes, que era el de gala una falda blanca, que iba arriba de las rodillas, y debajo de las pompas, la blusa de mangas largas, el chaleco blanco, que era afueras, un moño que molestaba color rojo, las calcetas, largas debajo de la rodilla y unas botas blancas((que lol no? XD no soy buena para los uniformes..y si no les gusta imagínenselos u.uU))Iban bien navidad.

-te vez linda-dijo Inuyasha tomándole de la mano, a su novia..que miraba con atención la escuela.-

El uniforme..de Inuyasha era un pantalón blanco, blusa de mangas largas blanco, la corbata negra, el chaleco blanco, prácticamente iguales que las mujeres, y los lindos zapatos negros.

-tu también-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Iban agarrados de la mano, todos los miraban, como si fuera un crimen o algo asi.

-nos miran feo-murmuro Kagome con una gotita en la cabeza-.

-.-.-

Unas chavas estaban platicando muy animadamente hasta que vieron a esa pareja, a un ase le hizo excitante Inuyasha muy guapo, tenia que ser de ella.

-jaja Yoko que miras-dijo una joven de pelo corto negro, unos ojos negros..fríos, lo gracioso de su pelo es que tenia..mechones de color..tinte, haciéndola lucir bella. Para los que no vieran a Sango ella se quedaba muy abajo.

-mira al chico no es feo-Yoko era la líder, una joven de cabello largo rubio, sujetado en dos coletas, que la hacían lucir bonita, unos ojos azules claros, en la parte usaba un copete.. tipo flequillo. Era alta.. un llamativo cuerpo, comparación de las chicas usaba una mini-falda blanca.-esa tonta..no me quitara mi popularidad..pase lo que pase yo siempre seré Yoko..la..mas bonita de esta escuela-

Cierto..tenia un club llamado b4e bonitas por siempre..y no era por presumir..pero sus amigas, eran bonitas, la mejor amiga de Yoko era Hakum que era la chava..en segundo lugar mas bonita que Yoko. La verdad estas chavas..no tenían novio pero les gustaba andar con todos..besarse con todos..dejar a las feas sin novio..eso eran una cosa que les gustaba y los chavos, se volvían locos por ellas. Eran 5 Yahi una chava.. con pecas su cabello negro, en capas, suelto debajo de los hombros, unos ojos de un color gris, como gato, aunque su apariencia era fría, su aspecto su mirada, no ella de las 5 la que hacia reír, algo sangrona y fresa pero dentro de todo, muy buena chava, estaba en contra de que..se besaran con todos, ya que su famita era de zorras y fáciles, pero no..eran fáciles si querías una cita con ellas, debías de enamorarlas, cosa que no funcionaba. En los chavos. Yuri..una chava pelirroja sus ojo anaranjados, no era normal, amiga de Yahi y Yoko, ella si se besaba con todos y se ellos querían algo más pues que les cueste..como el dicho el que quiere azul celeste que le cueste. Lippi.. la pequeña..de las 5 una chica..de cabello castaño..sus ojos verdes llamaban la atención de todos los chicos, por eso Yoko no le gustaba que estuviera tanto tiempo con ellas, ya que decía que un día de estos esa chiquilla les quitaría su fama..y popularidad.

-.-.-

La prefecta los tenia en la dirección.

-bien este es el reglamento quiero que lo lean, todos los lunes hacemos honores, su salón es el 301..entréguenle el papel de inscripción a su maestro. Eso es todo.

El reglamento era dos hojas oficio…y letras pequeñas.

-que aburrido-dijo Inuyasha tirando el reglamento, a la basura-

-bien..supongo que debemos esperar aquí-era una oficina un poco grande, paredes blancas, todo ordenado-

-jaja Yo le desordenaba a Sesshomaru las cosas y el se enojaba-dijo con una risa en sus labios Inuyasha-

-pues se te olvida aquí Sesshomaru esta mas de 100 kilómetros, eso te lo apuesto-dijo Kagome que lo miraba algo deprimido-

-si.-dijo algo cansado..y triste-

-sabes si quieres puedes regresar yo..estaré bien tal vez vaya en navidad-dijo con su voz algo apagada ya que temía un si o un puede ser-

-no..estoy bien aquí..contigo..Además nada nos va a separar..siempre te amare Kagome-le dio un dulce beso, en la comisura de los labios, rozando como en la noche.

-sabes Inuyasha..ayer soñé contigo-dijo riendo, peor a la vez sonrojándose el podía malinterpretarlo-

-ah si y que soñaste-se acerco a ella con una cara picarona, y sus dientes visibles dando a entender que estaba sonriendo, y viendo a Kagome como se ponía nerviosa-

-si..la primera vez que me dijiste Kagome me gustas y te fuiste corriendo..pues todo fue diferente..tu me dabas la flor, y me dabas un beso no es tierno?-pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Inuyasha se decepcionaría-

-"lo sintió en sus sueños"y dime lo sentiste así?-la beso apasionadamente, por suerte nadie estaba ahí-

-no-dijo ella riendo, y algo sonrojada porque tenia que ser Inuyasha así?-

-mm así?-trato uno lento, y pausado..idéntico al del sueño, pero en este si se demostraba amor-

-wow..-dijo Kagome, tocando sus labios rosados, y sus mejillas sonrojadas-si fue asi-le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha que el atino..a su segundo beso-

-que bueno..

-jóvenes por favor..pasen a su salón-era la voz de la prefecta, vestía con un traje de falda gris, blusa de cuello de tortuga, y el chaleco gris , sus cabellos negros recogidos en un gracioso chongo, sus lentes de doña enojona, sus zapatos toscos-

-si-murmuraron ambos-

Estaban sentados..unas chicas limándose las uñas, y otras mascando chicle haciendo sonidos..con el, pero ninguna prestaba atención los chicos…sus ojos se perdían en partes intimas de las jóvenes..que ellas sabían que miraban ahí peor no se movían solo para darles una mejor vista de sus calzones..!((que zorras ¬¬))!

-profesor..aquí están los alumnos nuevos-dijo la prefecta, viendo al profesor..que estaba escribiendo en el pintaron su letra fea..sus lentes grandes graciosos, los jóvenes agarrados del brazo un agarre fuerte-

-que pasen por favor-la prefecta los zarandeo..hacia adentro, todos dedicaban miradas a los nuevos..que los miraban como bicho raro, en ese momento-

-por favor..tomen asiento-dijo el profesor, pero una joven grito-

-QUE SE PRESENTEN-grito y todos le siguieron la corriente.. la típica chica..que tiene el control de todos-

-esta bien por favor-el profesor les presto su escenario((el lugar donde da las clases ese lugar XD))

-bien mi nombre es Kagome

-el mío Inuyasha

-que guapo-gritaron muchas chicas chiflándoles los chicos a ella cosa que molesto a Yoko-

Kagome e Inuyasha..se trataron de sentar..sus lugares era en medio..y enfrente.

-esta apartado-dijo Yoko a Kagome que se sentaba enfrente de Inuyasha-

-ah-dijo Kagome algo.. confundida-pero no tiene nombre así que es mi asiento- Por que pensaban que era tonta e ingenua eran claras las intenciones con esa tipa coquetear con Inuyasha hasta que el cayera rendido en sus pies.. peor su cuestión era ¿lo podría lograr?

El amor..no es una enfermedad..ni siquiera se contagia..si estornudas..no estornudas amor..si.. a veces duele y mucho. Por que en el amor.. pueden haber varios.. candidatos.. varios postulados. Yo no se guiarme por mi corazón tengo temores como todas. ((Upss empiezo a hablar en yo..u.u lo siento.. sentí mi lugar u.u))Aprender a valer escuchar a tu corazón es algo difícil que muchas pueden lograr. Pero algunas lamentablemente pierden esa fe. Como la magia.. positiva si tiras ah alguien algo bueno a ti te pasa algo malo si tu tiras a alguien algo malo te pasa algo.. y poco a poco esa fe de deseos que formulas.. se van agotando.. poco a poco al sentir que la mala suerte te rodea.. pierdes esa magia.. que te caracterizan todos tenemos un poder esencial que .. que nos distingue de los demás. Muchos no se dan cuenta.. Pero el amor.. es algo bello que se expresa en sentimiento, caricias, roces, besos, palabras, miradas, juegos, es tan bello amar y ser amada. Que incluso cambiarias todo de ti con tal de .. que esa persona se sintiera feliz a tu lado. Pero.. siempre abra.. alguien que compita con tu verdadero amor.. muchas veces.. habrá candidatos y siempre uno perderá.. tal ves mas.. tal vez tu. Pero.. la razón y el corazón es muy difícil de entenderlos.

_**Por que mirar al cielo**_

_**Y encontrar una estrella**_

_**Decirle miles de secretos**_

_**Que solo tu y ella sepan**_

_**Es compartir razones**_

**_Y hallar motivos_**

_**De sentirle alagada **_

_**Y sentirte querida.!**_

-.-.-

Las clases eran algo aburridas. Kagome soportando miradas acecinas de las tipas. Y Viendo como los chicos querían matar a Inuyasha era algo que nunca en su vida quería sentirlo.

RIIIIIIIIIIN((timbre de la campana))

-.-.-.-

En Japón ((perdón si no concuerdo con los usos horarios.. es solo que nunca aprendí a manejarlos XD))

Unas chicas estaban algo apagadas… su brillito esencial estaba prendido.. pero muy leve.

-si fue lo mejor allá estarán bien-trato de decir Rin.. para hacerlos sentir mejor-

-bromeas podían seguir estudiando aquí..

-pues si..pero ánimos chicos ya se acerca navidad.. y veremos a esos tortolos.. que alo mejor ya tiene un chavalito que cuidar..-dijo Miroku de la forma mas estupida que pudo haber hecho sus comentarios-

-que cochino, pervertido... eres Miroku no cabe duda que yo debería de trabajar en el FBI-dijo Sango lo más sarcástica posible-

-ah si y por que?-dijo Ayame-

-pues por que arrestaría a los hombres Feos, Babosos e Idiotas ((n.nU)).

-jajajja-rió Rin..como su risa era la más ruidosa pero la que no molestaba.. la linda-

-ajajjaja estuvo bueno ese Sango-dijo Kouga..que chocaba con Sango al igual que todos-

-mmm.. no entendí-dijo Miroku susurrándole a Ayame en el oído..para que nadie se diera cuenta-

-ajjajajaj que tonto Miroku ajajajajja –la risa de Ayame era ahora la más fuerte..-

-jajaj.. no entendió cierto?-dijo Kouga.. bromeando-

-no-dijo Ayame casi al borde de tirarse al piso y reírse-

-como sea.. los extraño mucho-y todos los chicos volvieron a ..sentirse tristes-

Por que en equipo bromeaban todos juntos..disfrutando de su compañía.

-hey chicos recuerdan esas fiesta..cuando Inuyasha acosaba a Kagome en su primera cita-dijo Kouga..sacando platica a todos-

-la acosaba?-dijo Sango haciéndose la que no entendía-

-no me digas que nunca Kagome fue a visitar a una de las citas de Inuyasha disfrazada de otra persona solo par escuchar?-dijo Miroku-

-pues..si pero..-Vaya que directa-

-jajaj.. si ambos estaban al pendiente..de uno mismo.. creo que hasta sabían mas que nosotros-dijo Ayame-

-te acuerdas cuando Kagome golpeo a Inuyasha.. por que el.. quería pegarle una nalgada?-dijo Miroku bromeando, pero casualmente todos se callaron y le hicieron un ahhhhhhh((si si cuando dices algo así que ni al caso y haces ahhhhhhhh que tontoXD)).

-mm no Miroku.. ese fuiste tu ayer persiguiendo a Sango por que querías pegarle una nalgada-dcijo Rin ..con la risa.. retenida-

-enserio?-dijo Miroku haciendo el que no recordaba nada-

-jaj.. pero recuerdan cuando Kagome recibió el primer me gustas de Inuyasha?-dijo Rin-

-como olvidarlo-dijeron todos.. con una nube de pensamiento ambos imaginándose cada cosa.. que puso haber pasado-

_nube de Rin:_

_Inuyasha algo grande besando a Kagome._

_-Kagome linda me gustas-y se va corriendo-_

_nube de Sango:_

_Kagome con la mirada fulminante..mirando a Inuyasha:_

_-Kagome mi reina me gustas-la besa, le da un agasajo en las pompas..y se va corriendo, peor Kagome hábil le hace una llave-((ñ.nU tantas mañas se pegan))-_

_pensamiento de Kouga:_

_Inuyasha de modo bien punketo((y se supone que era primaria ô.o))con un arete en la nariz de aro y Kagome lo más roquera posible._

_-veámonos Kagome_

_-te amo Inuyasha-dijo Kagome besándolo apasionadamente-_

_Pensamientos de Miroku:_

_Inuyasha ejem ejem..((tengo que decirlo O jaja si puedo mal pensar y eso.. esta bien ustedes ganan)) Kagome con algo muy sexy la falda le dejaba ver su short negro de lira.. Inuyasha sujetando una Biblia.. y Miroku ahí casándolos._

_-ahora si Inuyasha puedes.. hacerle todo lo que quieras a Kagome-la voz más gay que nunca-_

_De ahí.. Inuyasha ejem ejem.._

_Pensamientos de Ayame:_

_Ayame que era la que más coincidió por que ella estaba mirando todo enfrente por que su casa daba con la vista esa.. que daba a Inuyasha iba a ir a saludarlos pero los vio.. ahí diciéndose su amor..Así que siguió jugando con sus muñecas, pensado en Kouga y en muchas cosas más que le pasarían en su futuro._

-creo ..que es muy difícil saber como fue-dijo Sango sacando de ese transe a Miroku por que cada vez que lo hacia sujetaba su nalga más fuerte mente al grado de pellizcársela-

-no yo lo vi enfrente de mi casa-dijo muy normal Ayame-

-pues si vives enfrente del table..donde Kouga, Inuyasha y yo..fuimos ha hacer cosas malas-dijo Miroku-

-estas loco Miroku..vivo enfrente de la playa el que vive enfrente del table eres tu..y si Kouga va contigo pues por que cobran el dinero..todos los viernes la.. renta del lugar-dijo Ayame muy sabia-

-.-.-

En Japón el tiempo pasaba rápido. Ahí estaban esas chicas nuevas mirando como presa a Inuyasha que platicaba muy animadamente con los chicos. Y Kagome que los acompañaba.

-de modo que conocen todas las leyendas del Japón antiguo?-pregunto un chico que se ajustaba los lentes-

-no todas pero si algunas-dijo Kagome-iré a comprar una soda-se levanto.. y dejo a los chicos-

Era una mesa.. normal, pero había algo de gente..interesada en Japón. Muchas eran chicas..de dos coletas..largas pelo castaño y muy bonito unos profundos ojos negros.

Ahí estaba Yoko..con su habitual mirada..inspectante.

Yoko se soltó el pelo..acomodándose de una formo seductora..se pinto los labios de rojo..haciendo resaltar sus ojos..Y su claro de la piel.

-Inuyasha cierto?-dijo Yoko mirándolo como si quisiera derretir..un cubo de hielo-

-este…ehmm si-lo ponía nervioso…muy diferente a Kagome, Kagome ella era su mundo ella-

-mi nombre es Yoko..me siento atrás de tu amiga con derecho((amiga con derecho que te dejas manosear besar con tu mejor amigo..peor no eres novia..))

-ella no es mi amiga es mi novia.-dijo nervioso-

-tu novia..no es por presumir..pero vez aquel chico de allá-señalo aun chico parecido a ella alto guapo, musculoso..su peinado los pelos alborotados..con gel su mirada..delicada..pero fría sus profundos y amatistas ojos azules..y el cabello rubio..-

-que tiene ese tipo-dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza analizando en su pensamientos su defectos criticándose..si algo aprendió de una de sus ex- novias era criticar a Kagome..y el les seguía el rollo –"sonríe como estupido..demasiado musculosos, es una porquería"-lo decía por que era hombre y pues el no era gay al contrario era hombre con un gran..hombría XD

Yoko ajustaba la corbata de Inuyasha enseñándole sus piernas..tentándolo a que las tocaran.

-espero que seamos amigos-dijo Yoko con su tono seductor..los jóvenes que estaban ahí ni prestaban atención ya que entre ellos mismo hablaban de.. el antiguo Japón-

-si lo mismo digo-se la quito de encima con mucho trabajo..la verdad.. era su secreto pero…. Yoko simplemente lo provocaba.-un consejo-la sujeto como tratando de decirle un secreto-

-dilo-acerco su rostro..para escuchar ese secreto-

-no juegues con juego por que mi novia puede jugarlo..mejor que tu-dijo separandola..de el-

Kagome regreso.. y vio platicar a Inuyasha con Yoko compañera de clase..sintio que alguien la llamaba..con un niña niña.. y pues tubo que voltear.

-Mi nombre es Satsu

-el mío Kagome Higurashi mucho gusto-

-tu tía es dueña de una agencia de modelos?

-si mi tía..Nazuki

-oye ella es Yoko la que platica con tu amigo..es mi hermana somos los hermanos..Komaru.

-oh y de que salón eres?

-soy del 405 y tu?

-301((si ..los salones son por números como en las universidades))

-eres un curso menor que yo-dijo Satsu-

-así que estudias la universidad?

-no precisamente..es que me fui a España y es pues me quitaron un año.. así que estudio el segundo semestre de tercero de preparatoria-

-wow Satsu..es increíble por cierto soy de Japón..dime Kagome por favor-

-dime Sat..asi me conocen ya que-acerco su cara al oído..de ella logro estremecerla..de un toque eléctrico..que el pudo provocarle trago saliva..lo más..duro que pudo-Sat..es mejor-dijo coqueteándole a Kagome-

-bien sabes me tengo que ir ah el chico de allá es mi novio se llama Inuyasha-

-claro mucho gusto-se alejo de Kagome, ella solo siguió su camino tratando de borrar facciones de nerviosismo o algo por el estilo..no cabe duda si había postulados que pudieran competir..contra el amor-

Dio un sorbo a su bebida..la soda..la calmo un poco ya que como que se mareo peor un trago y se compuso al instante.

Yoko paso por un lado de varios chicos.

-me deseas..Romi-le dijo a un chico que estaba embelesado en sus ojos.-

-más que a nada-dijo sintiendo la pierna de ella.. en la cintura de el, la agarro..por que ella lo incitaba-

-yo no asi que adiós-Asi iba excitando a cada hombre como se lo proponía-

-.-

En el salón de clases estaba lenguas. Estaba ingles, y de ahí tocaba francés.

-hi class..for the news i'm Sandra the teacher..of English and French. Bien.. lo traduzco Yoko please..shut up..((hola clase para los nuevos soy la maestra Sandra de Ingles y Francés, Yoko por favor guarda silencio))

-yes teach-abreviaba palabras en ingles-(( si maestra))

-thanks.. Decía que soy la maestra Sandra..maestra de ingles y francés..Espero que les ayude en algo y lo que no entiendan con toda confianza..sus nombres son Kagome e Inuyasha cierto?

-si-dijerón los dos-

-get out your notebook all the class((saquén su cuaderno toda la clase)). Por favor alguien pase y escriba este pequeño apunte.

-me me-decía Yoko-

-de acuerdo Yoko pasa-

Todos la miraban, una chulada de mujer.

Ah Kagome eso le causo cierta envidia..ya que estaba acostumbrada a..ser ella la mamacita de la escuela como le puso Miroku..y Kouga..cuando pasaron a tercero de secundaria que la coronaron reina. Y pues los extrañaba cuando..se sentía rebelde.. y le contestaba a un maestro..o simplemente cuando le daba problemas a Inuyasha diciendo que el había.. roto su tarea.. y a el lo castigaban.

Todos no despegaban la mirada encima de Yoko..que..como usaba una mini-falda..pues se le veía parte de su ropa, era zurda..escribía lo mejor que podía tenia bonita letra.

-oye –dijo Yahi..que estaba.. alado del asiento de Yoko-

-mande dijo Kagome-algo sonrojada ya que la sacaban de sus pensamientos-

-creeme..tu puedes ser como ella.. solo que en tu versión..mañana usaras uniforme…normal..el de falda..de color azul marino blusa de mangas largas..azul claro..calcetas azules claras y zapatos, la corbata negra, y el gorrito de lechero..azul marino. Trata de no ser una zorra.. solo delicada..y fina.

-gracias..y eres..

-Yahi-le regalo una sonrisa-

Yoko..Llegó mirando a Kagome como bicho raro-Yahi

-dime Yoko..

-estaba platicando con ella-

-si te molesta?

-claro que si…quedas exiliada de mi grupo.. por hablarle a gente.. que no puede ser una zorra

-discúlpame mamacita..por no ser de tu misma calaña. Yahi.. tranquila..puedes juntarte conmigo y con Inuyasha tal vez si dejas a las zorras tendrías más pegue que ella-le guiño el ojo..le molesto ese comentario a Yoko..pero por que?

Una zorra.. ella no era eso solo era una coqueta..sin sentimientos. Que el nuevo caería en sus redes. Por el acto de seducción.. Palabra que no es un crimen.

_**Continua….!**_

_**No tengo perdón actualizo uno y dejo dos abandonados.. ahí tirados..por el pozo.. ya es mi primer semana en la escuela.. y tengo tarea del nabo.. luego tengo tantos osos.. que son..osos…jajaj ..sugerencia comentarios..criticas..ayuda..lo que quieran mi msn lo cambie lo repito y lo vuelvo a repetir..se que no me agregan pero bueno..**_

_**Futura actualización dentro de dos semanas..o menos..depende de los rw.. me esta gustando al actitud..de Kagome.. que hará será una zorra o no?**_

_**Jajajaj siguiente capitulo**_

**_Si me equivoco en ingles. Alguna palabrita por favor..rectifíquenme.. ya que eso es lo que mejor necesita una escritora.. No es por ser una mamona ni nada.. de eso pero por favor..a las demas autoras..que escriben con todo respeto..por favor déjenle un rw eso las hace muy feliz no tienen idea de cuanto..Si ami me hace feliz saludar al vecino XD ajaja que loco!_**

_**Cap.15 Equipos.**_

_**Las sensaciones nuevas**_

_**Contigo las compartí**_

_**La vida dorada**_

_**Contigo la viví**_

_**Miles de aventuras**_

_**Con ganas de vivir**_

_**Soñando y viviendo**_

_**Un humano con sentimientos!**_


	15. cap15 equipos

_Cap.16 equipos _

Hola hola hola!((si no apareces de la nada ¬¬)) ñ.nU sii si lo se que poca ma$#$ Pin en lugar de darme la bienvenida ne un hola sis como estas no ((mira mira quien lo dice la que se desaparecee reviviste wow me sorprendes¬¬))que chistosa date un clic y minimisate quieres?

Inuyasha no es mio.

Postulados

Cap.16 equipos…

**Los secretos de tu alma**

**Los quiero revelar**

**Es que es tan misterioso**

**Que quiero saber más..**

Estaba celosa, el perfecto fondo para esta escena seria un fuego atrás de Kagome.

-y dime..Inuyasha como era tu..casa?-se mordía los labios, rojos, sus ojos delineados de un color azul marino ya que el uniforme de el día Miércoles era una falda de un color azul marino profundo, una blusa de un azul cielo, unas calcetas del mismo color que la blusa, unas zapatillas de tacón negras, el suéter era del color azul marino. Sus largas piernas cruzaban de lado cada tiempo.

-es muy bonita, tenia grandes jardines una mansión en pocas palabras-dijo el sin ningún nerviosismo, platicaba con Yoko-

-Bien quiero que hagan un trabajo lo que sea pero que lo hagan de equipos de dos. Sobre mi materia, tiene que ser un excelente trabajo y será una exposición, los quipos irán así esta fila con esta y así sucesivamente por favor ponganse de acuerdo sin hacer mucho ruido el trabajo es dentro de dos semanas, no quiero una porquería de trabajo tiene que ser algo realmente bueno-dijo la voz seca del profe que atemorizaba a cualquiera-

-bien-dijo una chica de ojos grises hermosa, la muchacha, se sentó con los pies enfrente de la silla quedando mirando ah Kagome-

-Yahi-dijo Kagome viendo a la chava que se sentaba como hombre en las sillas-

-que?-dijo Yahi con su mirada de niña pequeña-

-no nada de que haremos el trabajo?-trato de forzar una sonrisa que Yahi noto-

-de la menstruación dijo Yahi sin vergüenza alguna-

-de acuerdo-dijo Kagome soltando aire por la boca al momento que soltaba una sonrisa juguetona-

-oye que sucede?-pregunto Yahi algo timida ah que no le fuera contar sus problemas-

-nada que esa tipa me esta quitando a mi NOVIO-dijo casi al borde de la exaltación y de gritarlo-

-acostumbrate así es con todos-dijo con su fría mirada que no se posaba en los ojos de Kagome si no en los ojos de Yoko-

-vaya se envian mensajes de odio..-dijo Kagome sintiendose algo cohibida-

-eso es todos los días.. de hecho ah ella yo le enseñe a defenderse con comentarios sarcasticos, ella no era nada, su primera amiga dice que fue Hakum pero fui yo.. Hakum era la tipica chica que se cree el ser superior habia creada ah una chica Kagome que… podía ganar un pleito verbal sin siquiera molestarse, le pase actitud y estilo, y vez con lo que me paga-dijo Yahi sintiendose un ser que en esos momentos estaba más helada que de costumbre-

-pues que mal, ella se lo pierde-dijo Kagome con su tonito de niña pequeña-

Le daba algo de gracia platicar con Yahi solo unas cuantas palabras con ella y ya le caía bien. Si pudiera describir su carácter lo describiría como rebelde con gracia y estilo-

-bien Kagome..donde nos reuniremos?-dijo Yahi moviéndose sus cabellos-

-pues en mi casa..si quieres el viernes-dijo Kagome con un tono de seguridad-

-de acuerdo-dijo Yahi levantándose-

-bien-dijo Kagome sin reírse-

El tiempo que estaban en el salón era eterno, mirar a esos dos era molestoso sobre todo para Kagome.

-bien será en la casa de Kagome-dijo Inuyasha, mirando las piernas de Yoko que se movían como diciendo "agarralas" pero no era una joven y no en pocas palabras no.((que zorro Inuyasha XD)).

-de acuerdo a que hora?-dijo con su tono normal-

-a las 5 o 4..

-me parece perfecto-dijo Yoko que se levantaba para ir al baño-

-"mira mamasita todavía no es tuyo"-penso Kagome((cuando me enojo así con alguna persona les digo: ay si mamasita pues quien te crees? Es como un apodo o algo asiXD)).

Inuyasha buscaba a Kagome sabiendo que estaba atrás de el pero si se volteaba se vería demasiado obvio.

-.-.-

En Japón los estudiantes estaban en receso era por su mala suerte el ultimo de los dos pero este dura 1 hora, y el primero 45 minutos.

-entonces si?-la voz aniñada de Ayame era la que decía esas palabras sonándolas dulces y encantadoras-

-pues si –dijo Rin con sus grandes ojos decidida-

-bien nos vamos a Honk Kong-dijo Ayame emocionada abrazando a sus dos mejores amigas-

-ya ya-la voz de Sango-

-ay que quita magia eres-murmuraron Rin y Ayame-((quita magia estas emocionada hablando de algo y te quitan la inspiración diciendo un comentario que ni al caso XD))

-les iré a decir a los chicos-murmuro Rin emocionada-

-vaya se emociona rápido-dijeron ambas mirándola como iba corriendo y con una sonrisa de felicidad-

-tu crees que-dijo Sango tratando de evitarlo-

-que así nos veíamos cuando amanecían regalitos en el árbol de navidad?-dijo Ayame dando a entender en ese ejemplo-

-ô.o si-dijo Sango temiendo la respuesta . -

-no ella se emociona el doble que nosotros además tu solo has deber dicho un ah genial santa si existe XD-comentario sarcástico-

-ô.o si opino lo mismo..

Estaba Rin platicando sola con Koga..como amigos ya que los demás estaban pidiendo pesos..para poder comer..

-y que pequeña cuando nos vamos?

-no se yo primero pediré permiso y de ahí pues ya veré..

-es buena idea..haré lo mismo-dijo Kouga dando un sorbo de su refresco-

-oye no notas a Miroku raro?

-raro pero si ese tipo ya es raro o.o-dijo Kouga lo más simpático posible-

-ajaja no me refiero a que anda más triste no crees?.

-no creo..si anduviera triste se hubiera ido conmigo a un bar-dijo Kouga lo más normal posible-

-o.o-la cara de Rin se quedo sin habla por un momento-

-es broma pequeña.. no no anda raro se toma unas pastillas, para la tos y me dijo que le daban sueño y que ni ganas de bromear..

-mm como sea que se recupere para que podamos irnos-dijo Rin sonriendo-

-Hola chicos..-dijo Miroku contento-

-Hola Miroku-dijo Rin-

-Hola hentai..

-que gracioso y Sango?

-fue a pedir dinero peso por peso..por toda la escuela..

-por que no les prestaste?-dijo Miroku viéndolo-

-mm no tengo me compre la coca en cuanto me dijeron

-y tu Rin?

-yo no tengo,

-hey chicos..yo creo que si me dejan ir mis papas nunca están en la casa y es raro cuando están así que cuenten conmigo..-dijo Miroku..sonriendo-

-Hola-dijo Ayame entrando con los chicos, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kouga, y Sango dándole otro a Miroku-

-oye Sango tu novio si va a ir..

-ah entonces yo también iré a cuidar a las chicas..

-ajajaj y tu que preciosa iras?-dijo Kouga diciéndole a Ayame-

-mm si..iré y tu?

-entonces yo también quiero ir a cuidar a esta niña bonita..

-jajaja –dijo Rin-

-y tu que tienes?..

-jaja se irán a cuidar mutuamente-dijo Rin sonando graciosa-

-descuida a ti te cuidaremos-dijeron todos..de un tono cariñoso-

-.-.-

Preguntas sin respuestas que solo el tiempo y el espacio podrían responder es mejor una interrogante con respuesta que quedarte llena de dudas.

Lo sentía estando cerca de Yoko deprimía a Kagome, pero ella tenia a su estupido amigo Sat, que se aguante.

-y bien y tu novia?..

-tengo que hablar con ella –dijo viendo a Kagome jugar con el popote de un refresco, le daba vueltas con la uña estaba recostada su cara recargada en su brazo, estaba aburrida-

-oye-la voz de Inuyasha-

-eu-pronuncio ese ruido tan calido-

-nada tenemos que..

-ah si si que?-estaba ida en otro mundo, donde solo sus cuestiones eran estupidas-

-que tenemos que hablar estas bien?-pregunto Inuyasha-

-si si bien ah si digo igual..-dijo Kagome deteniendo sus nervios-

-es que… eres tan rara

-espera seré rara pero no una fenómeno..

-como sea.. ya no creo que funcione tratas de ser mejor que los demás..

-mira quien lo dice-Pensó que le dolería pero solo estaba ahí turbada y muriéndose de miedo-

-bien que tienes?

-que tengo yo no ando detrás de tipas zorras-dijo algo enojada-

-yo tampoco..

-pues eso no parece..

-mira tenias a tu novio, y te ibas con Satsu..

-oh lo notaste que bien por que yo te buscaba y estabas con Yoko..-se defendía no perdería con ese idiota bueno para nada-

-pues si ella, si esta conmigo..-dijo Inuyasha al borde de la desesperación-

-olvídalo vete con tu perrita faldera..ah y nos vemos a la hora de la comida-estaba enojada y molesta lo dejo hablando solo, siempre quiso hacer eso cuando estaban en Japón-

-pff-soltó lo único que pudo de ruido Inuyasha lo dejo hablando solo, que le pasa?-

Estaba caminando ya era tarde se había quedado a terminar una tarea de investigación en la biblioteca, y ahí estaban ellos dos mirándose, ah como los odiaba.

-"fue lo mejor..solo traía problemas"-pensó Kagome orgullosa-

Llegó a la mansión que en cuanto la vieron le abrieron.

-e Inuyasha?-pregunto Souta-

-en la cama de Yoko-dijo Kagome con un deje de enojo-

-estas celosa?

-tu que crees.

Subió a su cuarto no quería hablar ni ver a nadie, vio su celular se le olvido y lo estaba buscando toda la mañana, tenía 5 mensajes nuevos. De sus amigos.

_Hola mamasita espero que nos extrañes pronto será navidad..oye salúdame a Inuyasha un beso y un abrazo atteMiroku_

-Ya no soy la mamasita-dijo Kagome con melancolía-

El otro mensaje era de..

_Hola floja, no te has metido a chatear y ya te extraño, espero que no andes de jariosa haciendo hijos por que no quiero sobrinos tan rápido_

Ese era de Sango..

-jaja si como no ni loca..

_Hola! Hey no es seguro pero te tenemos una sorpresa única y hermosa te encantara._

-ay Rin como los extraño.

Los demás mensajes eran de Kouga y de Ayame. Nada raro.

-ya no..tengo novio-dijo para si, estaba agarrándose el cabello, se acostó en la cama tirandose, escucho que alguien entraba en la otra habitación. Se sentó mirando fotos de ella y el..era poco amor o tan grande?.

Estaba molesto no le importo, que la cortara, que se creía Kagome?. Abrió la puerta, tocando con brusquedad la de Kagome.

Se levanto con flojera bostezando, abrió la puerta de un jalón y vio a Inuyasha.

-que?

-que si ibas a bajar a cenar-pregunto Inuyasha sin mirarla a los ojos-

-me vez cara de hambrienta ô.o-por que era sarcástica?.-

-como sea ya esta la cena si quieres baja y si no pues no bajes tu cara molesta..

-no tengo otra

-pues deberías cara de amargada-dijo provocándola-

-no chupe limón-comentario más tonto que nada-

-por cierto Yoko hará el trabajo en mi habitación no nos molestes..

-ni quien quiera molestarlos solo que no hagan ruido-dijo Kagome sarcástica-

-no lo haremos…

Comentarios sarcásticos, nadie bajaba la guardia ni por minutos ni por miradas, su misma presencia los molestaba.

Estaba a punto de dormirse, pero como si fuera una máquina de tiempo, recordó cosas sencillas. Promesas locas, cosas imaginables, solo eso del odio al amor era un abismo grande ellos estaban en punto muerto, en medio.. y ahí solo existe el cariños amigable.. Lo habrán confundido o solamente el insultarse les gustaba el sentirse una maquina de riñas?.

-pero como luchar contra algo que si amas?

Sus ojos borrosos, sus mejillas coloradas, se sentía tan triste extrañando a un imbecil que ni valía la pena..

-.-.-

En Japón estaba una chica usando la computadora. Era Sango, charlando con sus amigos.

Cuyos nick's eran: el de Sango era Boricua, el de Rin era Witch, el de Miroku el de Kouga era Kun..el de Ayame era lobita, el de Sesshomaru era el macabro.((que tontos apodos XD)) Pero Sessho no estaba conectado.. oye boricua no quieres tu dosis del amor?

Boricua: ni lo pienses Miroku

Kun: bien a mí si me dejaron...

Lobita: a mí también

Witch: ami también y ati Sango

Boricua: si me dejaron y ati Miroku?

Dr. Corazón: pues que creen?

Kun: ya dinos pervertido..

Dr. Corazón: pues que si tengo que ir a cuidar a mi novia que ningún pervertido..se le acerque.

Witch: ire a cuidar a Sango de ti jajajaja.

Kun: jajaja no Rin, iremos a cuidar a las chicas

Boricua: jaja que graciosos pero yo como su novia digo que es un chava muy guapo que tendrá pegueXD

Kun: ah entonces mi lobita bonita estará en peligro..

Lobita: jajaja no creo xD hey chicos los quiero me tengo que ir, Kagome me respondió el mensaje que le envié..

Kun: espera antes de que te vaya dinos que decía..

Lobita: mm no son cosas buenas, dice que las zorras se les pegan a Inuyasha y de que se siente sola..

Kun: pobre ese jaroso anda molestándola

Boricua: no creo Kouga.

Dr. Corazón: Inuyasha dice que Kagome anda de coqueta con un tal Satsu, y le dice Sat..y que el no anda solo y que Yoko siempre lo acompaña

Boricua: cuando te dijo eso?..

Dr. Corazón: le acabo de mandar un mensaje y parece que no se ha podido dormir.

Witch: mm chicos meditare este asunto mañana les digo mi punto de vista cuídate mamasita xD

Boricua: adiós prima...

Kun: adiós Rin...

Lobita: chao pequeña...

Witch ah salido del Chat...

Y así fueron saliéndose poco a poco..Hasta que Miroku se quedo con Sango diciéndose su amor..XD

-.-.-

Aturdida estaba tapada de pies a cabeza era Viernes, ya el segundo día sin Inuyasha que fastidio. Desayuno lo más seria que pudo sonriendo a su tía y a su familia, sin contar a la cosa que estaba a su lado.

Iba agarrar un pan tostado el ultimo, Inuyasha la miro y ella a el, y luego al pan, eran miradas sigilosas y leves pero mataban a cualquiera, el pan y luego a Inuyasha, ese era lo que miraba Kagome. Una carrera por el pan, Inuyasha no quería pan pero no se lo daría a ella. Pero ninguno de los dos se quedo con el fue Souta.

-se los gane-dijo Souta orgulloso, mordiéndolo, ambos jóvenes adolescentes le mandaron una mirada peligrosa-

-me voy..

-hija no esperas a Inuyasha?-pregunto su tía-

-no creo el sabe el camino..

-hija, no seas descortés..-dijo su madre-

-no se preocupe señora ambos conocemos muy bien el camino-dijo Inuyasha con esa voz de orgulloso-

-Oye Higurashi-la voz de Inuyasha-

-que?

-tu almuerzo-le aventó una lonchera de princesas rosas, de barbie osea ella dejo las barbies a los 6 años-

-gracias pero no quiero-se lo devolvió con la misma fuerza aventándose el almuerzo-

-tu tía se va a molestar..

-esta bien-se quedo con el almuerzo más mezclado que un licuado de fresa, los chavos miraban con cara burlesca a Kagome, e Inuyasha triunfal recibiendo miradas de las chicas de que haya puesto en su lugar a la nueva.

-Oye Inuyasha gracias por la crema que quita granitos, me sirvió de maravilla-Eso era ser vanidoso, estaba molesto la humillo en su propio juego, nunca le ganaría si ella seguía con esa actitud.-

Alegre caminaba por los pasillos había vencido a Inuyasha en el concurso de humillaciones públicas y el saldría en el periódico de la escuela bueno algo así..

Clase de tortura en pocas palabras física.

-hola jóvenes-Era un profesor chaparrito, de lentes, delgado con un aspecto de neurótico.

-Hola profesor-dijeron todos en corito-

-bien, iremos a la sala de computo quiero que se sienten como dice ahí en la pantalla dirán sus nombres. Ahora vayan-Los alumnos salieron de prisa-

-vamos Kagome-la voz de Yahi que la iba jalando, iba con un peinado muy extraño su cabello tenia unos adornos en los lados, dándole un aspecto de chica gótica-

-espera Yahi..

-que tienes?..

-es que…

-que?

-Inuyasha me corto el miércoles..

-y?

-como que y íbamos a cumplir 4 meses dentro de unos días!

-y.. eso no es nada, no me hagas reír, osea y si Inuyasha era un masoquista?-dijo sarcástica, ese comentario hizo reír a Kagome-

-de acuerdo vamónos-

Buscaron su nombre, y ahí estaba en la computadora #15 decía Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Wakala-eran dos voces que decían lo mismo, voltearon a verse y eran ellos mismos los que decían eso-

-si Wakala-siguió el chiste Yoko-

-y tu que de donde saliste o que?-dijo Kagome mirando a Yoko como si fuera nada-

-yo siempre salgo en todos lados..

-hay wey que eres televidente?-dijo Kagome con un tipo de tono sarcástico, sentía las piernas que se le iban a doblar y que la fuerza se le iba a ir.. con tan solo verlo..-

-mm que graciosa.

-ay viniendo de ti lo tomo como un halagó..-dijo burlesca-

-bien ya cállense-dijo Inuyasha exasperado-

-ah ti quien te hablo? ¬¬-dijo Kagome-

-parecen viejas verduleras…-dijo molesto con ese tono de chico sexy-

-me importa ô.o?-dijo Kagome molesta-

-ah lo siento Inuyasha, u.u-la voz de la perrita langara,-

-pff.. si yo soy una vieja verdulera tu quien eres?..jaja que te crees la ultima coca-cola del desierto o que?..-dijo Kagome retándolo con la mirada y con las palabras-

-no no me creo nada y tu que?

-pues aquí voy yo por si no has leído o sabes leer?-otro comentario sarcástico vaya era el día de insultos sin chiste pero con gracia-

-claro que se leer.-dijo exasperado por esa estupida riña que era de niños de 5 años-

-vaya me sorprendes-dijo Kagome féliz de que supiera leer-

Ambos se sentaron ignorando los comentarios de Yoko, era un juego de tenis haber quien ganaba.

-jaja perdiste-era la voz de Kagome que anunciaba su primer victoria-

Así se la pasaron luchando por quien ganaba y la campeona fue Kagome por ser bonita y buena picadora de botones al final le quedo el dedo rojo de picarle fuerte pero se iba a reponer.

-perdedor-hacia con sus dedos una L de perdedor, y se la ponía en la cara a Inuyasha diciéndole quien era la campeona-

-ya bajate de las nubes

-pues bajame-dijo Kagome peleando con Inuyasha-

-ya te baje del cielo al infierno quieres que te siga bajando?-Que se creía ese comentario no valía-

-nunca me bajaste simplemente no me supiste mantener en el cielo-se fue lejos de el, era cierto la bajo del cielo al infierno o tal vez del cielo a la tierra-

_**continuación……….**_

Hola! Que loca estoy neta después de 15 capítulos escribo el dos xD que loca estoy.. me entiendo Espero que sea de su agrado continuare siguiendo mis otros fic's, ya que si los continuare .. por los rW que eh recibido, les doy un beso y un gracias de todo corazón.

Atte su amiga Willnira!

_**La verdad me hiere más **_

_**Que lo que me importa tu mentira**_

_**Lo juraste sin dudar**_

_**Y me dañaste sin piedad**_

**_Sintiéndome sola _**

_**Como nunca antes en mi vida**_

_**Me llaman los doctores**_

_**Para pedir que salgas de mi vida**_

_**Como una magia de veneno**_

_**No lo pude lograr**_

_**Y ahora yesco en la tumba**_

_**Donde tu amor nunca llegara..**_

**Pinchenle ahí donde dice go y escriban un rW con n.n!**


	16. capstar's

**Cap.16 stars…**

_**No se si deba conquistarte**_

_**El coqueteo descarado**_

_**No fue hecho para mi**_

_**Mejor te dedico mis miradas**_

_**Que son las que te matan…**_

**Inuyasha no es mío..!**

-YAHI, YAHI-gritaba Kagome como loca, usaba el uniforme de deportes, una falda short de color azul marino, una polo normal con el escudo de la escuela de color blanco y azul, los tenis blancos, sus cabellos sujetados en una trenza que estaba desparpajada, ya era deportes, así que estaban practicando su deporte-

-mande Kago-dijo Yahi, que se acercaba a su amiga-

-no nada, hoy es viernes y lo de sexualidad-estaba sonrojada, ya que.. acababa de hacer el turno, para hacer lo de gimnasia, su deporte-

-ah si.. mm llegó a tu casa a las 4 si quieres?

-claro..

-bueno me esperas tengo que hacer esto, para participación-dijo algo avergonzada ya que era su materia favorita, deportes era muy buena, hacia todo lo que pedían-

Kagome la miro y hasta le tubo envidia, no por que fuera mejor en gimnasia, ya que tenían casi el mismo nivel, pero era por que ella era féliz, no sufría desamores.. ni nada.. La miraba hacia unos trabajos en la barra, marometas hasta que se terminara la barra, cuando llego al final, sintió que caería, pero no fue así, improviso y calló con una espectacular marometa, dejando a la maestra sin habla-

-que decías Kagome-dijo regresando, a ver a su amiga-

-ah si esta bien a las 4 te estaré esperando..

-de acuerdo-dijo sonriendo-y como estas?

-no se.. vacía sola.. sin novio..

-ja, vaya que suerte.. puedes tener muchos amigos sin provocar celos..

-si.. tienes razón-dijo sonriendo-

-Hola-dijo Yoko que se acercaba con su tono burlón-

-que..?-dijo Kagome-

-uy que agresiva… sabes Inuyasha y yo.. somos una linda pareja, el es un pirata y yo soy su princesa..

-wow.. enserio?.. que lindo..

-no has notado nada, el me dice que tengo sus hermosos ojos dorados y yo.. mis ojos..

-wow.. que quieres que baile.. o una fiesta o déjame ver.. que vaya por Inuyasha y le bailes tu misma..-Yoko, se fue sonriendo-

-cielos, esa tipa cada vez esta más p$#d3$a

-no eso le queda bajo-dijo Yahi, sonriendo, de que no le hayan afectado esas palabras a Kagome-

**-.-.-**

Unos chicos estaban abordando el avión para ir a China.

-bien.. yo iré con Ayame y Rin y ustedes dos.. piérdanse-dijo con un tono sarcástico Sango-

-pe.. pe..mi corazoncito.. yo qu-no termino la frase la voz de Sango lo cayó-

-¬¬ mira no seas cursi.. yo también te amo príncipe de chocolate, pero tengo que hablar con las chicas cosas de CHICAS ..

-por eso cosas de chicas-dijo Miroku imitando a un gay, para abrazar a Koga-

-si chicas entramos al club-dijo Koga, que ahora el abrazaba a Miroku, las chicas se asustaron Rin era la única que reía-

-que AFEMINADOS son-dijo Ayame riendo-

-por ustedes somos más que eso-dijo Miroku-

-jajajaja, vamos chicos.. chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas..

Se sentaron en asientos de tres, iban hablando animadamente las chicas.

-extraño a Higurashi-dijo Rin-

-si.. deseguro que.. han de estar félices..contentos..

-besándose-dijeron Sango y Rin pero sonrojándose, de que ellas mismas hacían eso con sus novios..-

-las quiero chicas-dijo Ayame, que las abrazaba-

-nosotras también…

-bien, bien… esperemos que aquellos no se pierdan con una aeromoza-mejor calló al sentir la mirada asesina de Sango y Ayame, con un aura roja-era broma, broma, segura.. broma..

-más te vale primita u.uU-dijo Sango-

Sacaron unas revistas tratando de hacer las encuestas que venían, el de Rin era "que tanto das en el amor" el de Sango era "segura de que tu chavo te es fiel?", y el de Ayame "tu novio es tímido?"

Prácticamente tendrían un vuelo normal los chicos jugando con los botones y haciendo enojar a las aeromozas. Se quedaron dormidos…

**-.-.-**

Regresó a casa, ya habían terminado esas clases y por suerte iba sola caminando, dejo su mochila en una banca, para saber si traía su billetera, y si traía la cabeza en otro lado, que cuando se regreso choco con alguien.

-Hay lo.. siento.. lo siento-dijo disculpándose, ya que los libros de esa persona cayeron al suelo, y pues ella iba a caer peor se alcanzó a sostener de la banca, y pues no calló, no abrió los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo-

-no hay cuidado-dijo el recogiendo sus libros-

-ah eres tu-dijo desanimada, para irse a su casa, se fue caminando, pero Inuyasha la alcanzó-

-zorra-dijo Inuyasha al momento, de mirarla se transmitían ira esta vez-

-estupido, idiota, afeminado, tonto-dijo casi gritándole-

Se fueron sin dirigirse la palabra, entraron a la casa cada quien por su lado, y azotaron la puerta.

-que se cree ese idiota..-dijo molesta dando vueltas como león enjaulado-

Se tiro en la cama, y se quedó dormida.

-señorita Kagome-dijo la sirvienta, que la despertó con la voz-

-eh?-dijo bostezando-

-la busca una tal Yahi..

-hazla pasar-dijo tratando de despertarse, entro a su baño para mojarse la cara, para que se le quitara el sueño-

Entró a su cuarto, y se despidió de la sirvienta.

-Yahi-dijo Kagome sonriendo-

-me dijeron que estabas dormida..

-estaba, pero ya se me pasó..

-bien hay que ponernos a trabajar..

-bien..

-bien..

Kagome sacó unas cuantas cartulinas de colores, hojas, plumones y algunos calcomanías.

Inuyasha por el contrario estaba pensativo en todo el tiempo que Yoko, estaba ahí con el no había ni puesto la mínima atención.

Ya llevaban ambos mucho tiempo trabajando. Por una parte querían sacar una buena calificación.

-espera Yoko me das cosquillas-dijo Yoko, que le hacia un morete con su boca en el cuello-

-es el chiste no?-no despegaba su boca del cuello de el-

Yahi y Kagome estaban por terminar, Yahi, hizo dibujitos de matrices, y óvulos…

-nos falta poco-dijo Kagome sonriente-

-que horas son?

-las 8

-LAS 8-dijo algo preocupada-

-si..-Kagome también se asusto-ya acabe-estaba pegando los dibujos de Yahi, en unas cartulinas-

-bueno.. me tengo que ir te cuidas mucho..-dijo Yahi, que estaba saliendo…del lugar..-

-si adiós-Kagome guardó las cartulinas, y escucho unas voces, eran de chicos y de chicas-

Tocaron ambas puertas y ella abrió topándose con los ojos dorados de el, más que sorprendidos tanto como los suyos.

-CHICOS-grito Kagome contenta, y sumamente emocionada, que ella fue tirada al suelo por el abrazó de los chicos-

-Kagome-dijo Rin-

-mocosa-dijo Kagome-chicas, chicos.. Koga Miroku..

-KAGOME-gritaron los dos hombres, contentos de ver a su amiga casi llorando-

-y eso Inuyasha que pasó ahí adentro.. acaso tu y la señorita-miradas fulminantes de parte de ellos, calló a Koga-

-ja yo con esa zorra..-dijo burlescamente-

-vaya te divertiste con Yoko?-dijo sarcástica-

-demasiado, uff más de lo que me divertía es más ni mitad.. así que nena quedas muy abajo como peor novia-recibió una cachetada de parte de Sango, y unos insultos de parte de Miroku-

-.. siempre dije que fue una.. tontera ser tu novia. De un tan poco hombre.. por suerte Satsu si me entiende.. no que tu… pobre de ti.. hay me esta doliendo la cabeza-dijo fingiendo un grande dolor de cabeza-

-Inu-se escuchaba el grito de una mujer en su cuarto, Ayame solo empujo la puerta para ver a una tipa acostada en su cuarto.-

-ja.. es una prostituta?-dijo Rin, mirando horrible a Inuyasha-

-no es mi nueva novia-dijo regresándole la mirada igual o peor que Rin lo hizo-

-pues que bajo caíste-dijo Sango, que entraba al cuarto de Kagome junto con las chicas-

-Kagome amiga, tranquila

-es un imbecil..

-tranquila.. calmate -dijo Sango, y Ayame que la abrazaban-

-si, además todo se solucionara..

-pero yo aun lo amo-dijo en susurro-

-pero que paso cuéntanos?-dijo Rin, que escucharon el ruido de que la puerta de enfrente se cerraba-

-no pues que desde que llegamos, el primer día esa tipa, ah estado seduciendo a Inuyasha y yo..-se soltó llorando y les contó todo a sus amigas-

-pero son solo celos..-dijo Ayame-

-pero no descartes de que son novios-dijo Sango-tu lo escuchaste-

-ven ya no me quiere..

-no digas eso.. les preguntaremos a los chicos.. y ellos nos dirán.. deseguro algo paso..

-además esa tipa no es tan bonita como tu-dijo Rin, que logro sacarle una sonrisa a Kagome-

-si es bonita, si conocieran a sus amigas, son –mejor se tiro a llorar en el regazo de Ayame, las chicas la consolaban-

Mientras con Inuyasha:

-ve y discúlpate... animal-dijo Koga, que no prestaba atención a la tipa-

-vamos Inuyasha no vayas, somos novios.. además..

-señorita por que no mejor se retira, y luego habla con el..

-ja, de donde lo conocen o que?

-hemos sido sus amigos de toda la vida..-dijo con sarcasmo Koga-

-oh esta bien nos vemos-se la había olvidado su bolsa, pero regreso y beso a Inuyasha enfrente de sus amigos, y se fue-

-wow-dijo Inuyasha sorprendido-

-que nunca has visto a una mujer o que?-dijo Miroku-

-ja, no solo veo zorras..

-podrías dejarle de decir zorra a Kagome… y por que han cortado?

-por que si.. yo la corte-dijo orgulloso, y mostrando sus dientes-

-te sientes orgulloso, Inuyasha chicas como Kagome no hay tantas, tuvimos suerte de que.. las chicas no hicieran caso, es KAGOME por dios.. tu loco amor de toda la vida...

-eso se acabo ahora es Yoko..-dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose a Miroku-

-bien bien, dinos por que cortaron?

-por zorra andaba con todos, y Yoko me hacia compañía…

-bien.. y tu crees que te engaña Inuyasha, esta tipa no te soltaba, y ella ah deber sentido que..

-YA YA, se lo que hago, que ella se busque novio..

-bien, pero tan siquiera podrían ser amigos no?-dijo Koga, que por lo menos ser amigos es algo-

-no, me junto con zorras-repitió, pero recibido el golpe de un puñetazo en la cara de Miroku-

-eres un tonto, no sabes la mujer que pierdes-dijo enfadado, ya que parecía que su amigo estaba celoso-

-bien, si estaba celoso, peor lo repito ya no quiero nada con ella-dijo que casi se le iban a salir las lagrimas-y bien se quedaran aquí?

-si.. hablamos hace días con la señora Higurashi-dijo Koga, ayudando a levantar a Inuyasha-

Kagome y las chicas se quedaron dormidas, cuidándola como un bebe..

-vamos con los chicos-dijo Sango y Ayame, ya que Rin cuidaría de Kagome-

-yo la cuido-dijo en susurro Rin-

-de acuerdo-las dos chicas salieron, sin despertar a nadie ya era tarde-

-chicos-dijeron en susurro, viendo algunas latas de cerveza tiradas-

-Sango-dijo Miroku, que corría a abrazarla, y Koga igual-

Salieron en las escaleras a platicar…

-esta esta muy mal-dijo Sango-

-esta ciego con Yoko..-dijo Miroku-tuve que golpearlo..

-se emborracho?-pregunto Ayame-

-si..

-esta muy mal, quería llorar..-dijo Koga-

-Kagome lo ama..

-ella es demasiado buena para el-dijo Sango-

-tenemos que hacer algo..en esa escuela..-dijo Ayame golpeando con el puño cerrado su palma abierta y con cara decidida-

-opino lo mismo-dijeron los chicos-

Se quedaron planeando diferentes formas de hacerlos regresar, pero no funcionaria, solo el tiempo.. era el que decidiría..

**Continuación…….**

**Egea.. hola dejen rW. Perdón si casi no pongo notas de autora, es solo que.. XD na olvidenlo ((hola hola ))Hola.. Pin((hola..)) que bien.. diles Pin((dejen su rW eso hace féliz a todos.,. jaja nel solo me hace félizXD))**

"**llename de esperanzas que no sean falsas"**

**atte su amiga**

**·willnira·!**


	17. cool

**Postulados.!**

**Cap.17 cool..!**

(cool chido, chévere, genial, chingn, etC!XD)

Inuyasha no es mio

**En solo días me puedo enamorar**

**En dos semanas podríamos andar**

**Pero en cuanto tiempo crees que te puedo olvidar?...**

Se levanto muy rápido, era Lunes por la mañana, se maquillo un poco, cepillando su pelo suelto, salio de su cuarto mirando el piso sin ánimos y ganas, escucho unas voces y algunas risas, que provenían del comedor…eran sus amigos que la estaban esperando para irse a la escuela. Agarró algo del comedor, y vio a sus amigos, que estaban esperándola, las chicas la miraban con algo de complicidad.

-Hola.. fea durmiente-dijo Rin, que hacia una bromita-

-Hola -le encanaba escuchar unas cuantas bromitas de Rin, se miraron todos, una vez más, y salieron de la mansión para irse caminando por la calle hasta llegar a la escuela-

El camino fue de platica y de tratar de conocer a los chicos que eran populares o bonitos, cosas así.

-así que no hay papis?-dijo Rin algo enrojecida(papis es aspa ay que papucho xD)-

-no, pero tu tienes novio-regaño Sango con un deje de ironía-

-si, si tienes toda la razón yo soy fiel a mi niño bello que lo extraño mucho-contesto, como una chica enamorada, y sus mejillas encendidas-

Llegaron muy rápido, las chicas iban un poco más adelante que los chicos, ya que iban tratando de "sacar"información.

-así que ya cero osea nadita de nada con ella?-dijo Miroku, que era el que mejor lo hacia-

-pues si obvio, osea un macho es más machazo como yo..debe de andar con lo mejor-dijo de forma sonando algo presumido-

-ja, y crees que Yoko es lo mejor?-dijo Koga, que estaba por mandarlo al hospital y de paso al funeral-

-pues..no pero..osea yo-dijo señalándose-

-no wey..yo-dijo Koga, de modo sarcástico-

-ash vez wey por eso no se puede hablar con ustedes-dijo haciendo la posee de un gay e imitando la voz-

-ya..tranquilo…

Las chicas solo iban pensando en sus futuros días en esa escuela, que deseguro nada cambiaria.

Hakum miraba como víbora las puertas, tragando a todas las tipas que llegaban y le llamaron la atención esas chicas nuevas…que iban con Higurashi..

-miren..-dijo señalando a esas chicas-

-hay que linda…no puede sola-respondió Yuri, que luego miro a esas tipas entrar-

-ja, es una perra con manada-dijo Yoko, que se adentraba a la platica abrazando a Yuri, por el cuello y a Hakum, del otro lado-

-3 contra tres-dijo Hakum, que soltaba una carcajada-

-corrección 4 contra tres-dijo Yoko, haciéndose la victima-te olvidas que Yahi, la defiende como si fuera su intima..esa perra mal parida-

-ja, perra mal parida es otra-dijo Yahi, apareciendo atrás de Yoko, con sus felinos ojos posándose con dureza en las tres víboras, que lo único que hablaban era veneno-

-si ella-señalo a Kagome, con un deje de diversión-

-bien sabes a quien me refiero-dijo soltando sarcasmo por su boca, la chica gato-

-sabes Yahi, creí que eras mi amiga…-dijo Hakum-

-pero eres amiga de alguien de tan bajo nivel-contesto Yuri-

-si ella esta abajo, entonces USTEDES donde están?-Yoko estaba a punto de lanzarse a golpearla y sacarle los ojos grises que tanta envidia le daban, pero Yahi ya se había ido, dejándola con un amargo sabor en la garganta-

-pero que se cree esa idiota..-murmuro Yoko, para sus dos ahora amigas-

Cierto no era lo que imaginaban las chicas criticándolas, de pues a cabeza, como si fueran la gran cosa, y los chicos siendo acosados por la mirada de las chicas.

-MI AMOR-grito Yoko, que se acercaba al grupito de Kagome y los demás-

-Hola primor-dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome, ella solo estaba con la cara de "que?"ô.o-

-váyanse a un hotel-dijo Rin molesta-

-que envidiosa chiquilla-dijo Yuri, que era amiga de Yoko-

-mira..-la miro de pies a cabeza, y luego mejor se trago lo que iba a decir para sonar más cortes-nena…lo que tu digas…ni me importa ni me interesa…-dijo soltando una carcajada, para luego ser insultada por Hakum. Los chicos se habían ido a ver sus salones e investigar los de las chicas. Inuyasha se retiro con su "novia"-

-pues deberías..

-ja por que?-contesto de manera retadora Rin-

-por que somos mejores que tu y tus estupidas amigas-contesto Yuri-

-estupidas?-dijo Sango molesta-aquí las únicas estupidas barbies son ustedes malditas creídas…-dijo Sango-

-vaya..no me extraña que debas de ser…la chica nerdita-se burlo Hakum-

-nerdita o no te puedo patear el trasero-dijo ya casi explotando del coraje-

-ahí tu y cuantas más?-se burlaban las dos chicas-

-si es necesario..yo misma lo hago-dijo Yahi, que hablaba por la espalda de esas chicas, que bien sabia que les daba miedo, esa voz y esas apariciones-

-Yahi, piérdete..-dijo Hakum-

-oye Hakum creo que no entiendes-dijo más molesta-

-Yahi, es estupida no lo entiendes-dijo Kagome que las quería humillar-

-cierto, gracias por recordármelo-se empezaron a reír de esas dos, y mejor optaron por la fuga-

-buen hecho.. "novata"-dijo Yahi, que le hablaba a Kagome-

-ja novata después de que te defiendo?-se empezaron a reír- ellas son Sango, Ayame y Rin-dijo con alegría-

-Hola-dijeron las tres chicas con una sonrisa-

-vamos Kagome..a la otra no te defenderé-

-cierto la grande Yahi…es demasiado madura para una chiquilla tonta como yo-dijo sonando de una manera hipócrita-

-no tantos halagos por favor-se mofo de una manera graciosa, que provoco risitas entre todas-

-chiquita my baby-dijo Miroku-

-que pasó?-dijo Sango, que corría al abrazo de su novio-

-que quedamos en…-los chicos estaban más emocionados que ellas, querían darles una sorpresa-en…el salón 301-dijeron contentos y las chicas solo un "genial"-

-o que bien..y a ti Rin en el 300-dijo Koga, que le daba un aire de sinceridad-

-si pero..

-te toco enfrente de nuestro salón-se expreso Kagome-

-si ustedes están en nuestro salón-dijo Yahi-

-chicos ella es Yahi, Yahi el de ojos azules es Miroku y el es Koga-

-mucho gusto-dijo Yahi, que se ajustaba la corbata de su uniforme-

El salón no era el mejor de todas, tipas acosando a chicos y viceversa, las chicas se sentaron cerca de Kagome y Yahi, y los chicos cerca de Inuyasha.

-por que se van con ella..maldita-dijo Sango, que apretaba su lápiz, ya era como la cuarta hora… Historia moderna, aunque el sujeto parecía dar química..-

-tranquila..sus ojos son Inuyasha-dijo Yahi-

-pero es una…

-zorra-dijo Ayame con sus ojos rojos debido a la ira-

-o eso es el principio-se expreso Kagome de una forma ingrata y hasta hostigante-

-como la soportas?-dijo Sango-

-fácil la mando muy lejos todos los días..es mas tengo una broma genial-dijo Kagome-Yahi hazme los honores.-

-planeamos enviarle unas flores anónimas con una admirador secreto…y será nada más y nada menos que..Hakum-dijo con sus ojos vidriosos debido, a la gran felicidad que le causaba hacerla sentir mal-

-eso es demasiado inmaduro-murmuro Sango-

-por que no mejor le ponemos cucarachas en su mochila..y polvo pica pica en el sueter..

-suena macabro-se expresaron las chicas-

-pero no quitaremos eso de admiradora secreta.. y bueno –dijo Yahi-

-no eso es solo principio de su estupido día de suerte.-

El profesor que las miraba desde su asiento, las hizo regresar a la clase.

-Por favor..levántense ese grupito-dijo señalando a Kagome y a las demás-

Las chicas se levantaron sin renegar.

-bien..por favor podrían decirme de que trata la guerra de Japón contra la de España?

-si, del poder-dijo Sango, que estaba decidida a no reprobar-

-punto para Sango-dijo Miroku, llamando la atención de las chicas. Kagome y las chicas solo le aplaudían a Sango-

-cual es la capital de Chihuaha?

-Chihuahua-dijo retándolo-

-dos puntos para Sango-se expresó Miroku-

-profe cero-dijo Koga, causando una risa de parte de las chicas-

-..haber ustedes dos niños flojos, huevones baquetones -dijo señalando a los chicos, nuevos, que se sentían halagados de estar enfrente de todos-

-quiero que me expliquen de que trata una reacción química?-dijo sintiéndose grande-

-reacción química?-dijo Koga-

-si reacción química, y contéstelo-dijo señalando a Koga y Miroku-

-ah..si..reacción química –dijo Miroku, tratando de sonar elegante-me permites-le quito los lentes a una chica viéndose lo más químico, posible, agarrando una bata, que estaba en las cosas perdidas, Koga se vistió igual, pero sonando más ginecólogo-

-bien..la reacción química, es cuando-Miroku pellizcó a Koga-

-au maldito..estupido-dijo sobandose del fuerte pellizcon de Miroku, todos reían-

-eso fue una reacción química..

-ah si explíquenme por que?

-pues no vio estaba contento y luego se enfureció como mujer en celo-luego luego soltaron la risa,-

-mal..tienen otra oportunidad-

-es mi turno-dijo Koga, molesto-miren bien a Miroku, Inuyasha levántate-dijo Koga, mirándolo, el luego entendió-

-y? los estoy esperando-

-bien primero, será una breve exposición, por favor pasen enfrente –dijo Miroku, mirando a Kagome dándole a entender que participaría-

Kagome se sonrojo e hizo caso a las suplicantes miradas de Koga.

-bien, ellos son novios, Miroku es joto, y se siente celoso..actúen..

-pe..pe-dijo Kagome-

-tienen 5 minutos-se expreso el profesor-

-Hola-dijo Kagome viendo a los chicos-como están?-dijo mirando con nerviosismo a Inuyasha-

-Hola preciosura-experto en mentir, la tomo de la barbilla y la beso, esa la sorprendió-

-oye tu…suelta a mi hombre-dijo Miroku sonando, gay-

-tu hombre..?-se expresó Kagome-

-si que no sabes es MIO SOLO MIO-dijo mirando con forma diabólica-

-estas loca, digo loca digo loco Miroku-se expresó Inuyasha-

-no..no-se quedo llorando, y todos hicieron un sonido tierno riendo…aun sin entender que tenia que ver la reacción química en eso-

-bien señores, señoras…espero que hayan entendido-el profesor aun sin entender, preguntó-

-y eso que tubo que ver?-dijo el profesor-

-que no lo vio?-dijo Koga, pero luego capto la mirada de todos que no entendieron-..bien cuando los padres de Miroku lo formaron hubo mezclas y entonces ahí hizo la reacción de Miroku haciéndolo joto-dijo recibiendo aplausos de chicas y chicos-

-oh..ya..vaya muy inteligente se salvo por esta vez-dijo el profesor luego recibió la mirada a las chicas-haber ustedes…

-mufasa-se expreso Rin, haciendo la parte de las hienas cuando pronuncian su nombre-

-uy estoy temblando de miedo-sonó atemorizada Yahi, en tono de burla-

-que graciositas, siéntese bien-dijo viendo a las chicas-díganme una teoría-

-el dinero no se crea ni se destruye solo se gasta-dijo Yahi sonando inteligente, el profesor dio un suspiro de resignación, y le indico que se sentara-haber usted-dijo mirando a Ayame-

-ah..ehm todo lo que se avienta algún día tendrá que caer-dijo sonando graciosa que causo risa, por parte de todos, Yoko solo bufo molesta-

-que tonta-dijo mientras agarra el cuello de Inuyasha-

-ahí-dijo el profe ya que su paciencia había sobre-pasado, es más ya ni ganas de enojarse-usted-dijo viendo a Sango-

-mmm..signo signo negativo por signo negativo en la suma los números se restan-al profe sus ojitos le brillaron-

-excelente, excelente excentada para este mes…nombre y numero de lista-dijo el profe contento de que alguien por fin alguien…se preocupe en sus clases-

-ehmm me llamo Sango y mi numero de lista es el-trataba de pensar y escucho la voz de Miroku-

-Sango, eres el número-buscó en la hoja de Kagome y vio su numero-28..

-ah si el 28..

-bien tome asiento..ahora usted-dijo viendo a Kagome-haber..la señorita risueña-dijo mirándola sin gracia-explíqueme, algo una exposición tiene 2 minutos..

-ah ..esta bien-Kagome miraba a todo el salón-ehm…la amistad..es un sentimiento muy bonito que nace a través de las personas por otras…yo siento una dulce amistad por las chicas y por los chicos..se que me quieren no necesito comprobarlo..y…creo que es genial..estoy segura que todo el salón a de tener amigos..bien una muestra de amistad es..-miraba al salón y dijo por que no?-Yoko…es la amiga que se cree que tiene amigos pero no tiene..-dijo dando ejemplos-Sango, es la amiga que golpea con tal de que no golpeen a sus amigas, Ayame es la amiga que es optimista y que..es mala en deportes..es broma…Yahi es la amiga…que te divierte en las buenas y en las malas, Rin es la amiga graciosa y que no puedes tener problemas con ella, Miroku el amigo pervertido y don Juan pero lindo y hermoso, Koga el amigo tímido y gracioso, a Inuyasha es el amigo sangrón y machista..Kikyo es la amiga lunática y sangrona, y yo soy la amiga..pues soy la amiga..

-excelente puede sentarse..

-oye..perrita que no eres de marca no necesitabas usarme en tus exposiciones..

-hay nena lo siento..ya te use..

-ya ..pon atención mira el profe te ve..-dijo Sango quitando la mirada de Yoko en Kagome-

Dieron el toque de recreo y fueron por Rin.

-eres una tonta y zorra-se expresó Lippi, que estaba en el salón de Rin-

-yo zorra, oye idiota ni me conoces-dijo molesta-

-solo te veo y me das asco

-no mas asco del que tu me das sabes que pierdo mi tiempo hablando con idiotas como tu-la dejo con la palabra en la boca y vio a sus amigos-

-que te pasa?

-esa tipa estupida que me dice zorra-

-ella-dijo Sango, mirándola, para luego ir hacia ella-oye..por que le andas diciendo zorra a Rin?

-por que lo es-dijo molesta-

-pues no lo es..es menos zorra de lo que tu eres..y déjame decirte que si te metes con ella te metes conmigo…y creo que no te gustara que te hagan cirugía en la nariz..verdad?

-ja, tu a mi que me puedes hacer-se fue pero antes de eso Sango el corto un buen mechón de pelo, tirando las tijeras para irse con sus amigas-

-Oye Inu me das dinero-dijo poniendo cara de niña pequeña-

-cuanto quieres?

-o lo que quieras-dijo sonriendo-

-10?

-si-dijo sonriendo-

-bien..-saco su billetera y le dio el dinero, la vio irse contenta-

-oye..no se me olvida ese beso que le diste a Kagome-dijo Yoko-

-deberías nena sabes que solo tengo la mitad de mis ojos puestos en ti

-y la otra mitad en donde los tienes?-contestó molesta-

-en…..no se el porno-dijo con antipatía, pero luego paso un brazo por Yoko-

Ella solo se dejaba "querer o más bien agasajar?", como daba. Inuyasha miraba como Kagome sonreía y se ponia a platicar con sus amigas, era obvio a ella nunca le importo su relación solo lo hacia para llamar la atención.

_**continuación**_

**cap.18 navidad..**

Hola chicas, guapas lindas leo con tanto agrado sus reviews.. les digo que lean uno de mi gran amiga… es de los teen titans…(esta genial..)

**El mal debe desaparecer**

**Love is in the air-de harry potter-**

OTRA COSA, chicas por favor.. hagan sus propias historias, claro que PUEDEN COPIAR IDEAS PERO DISCIMULENLA, otra cosa un **SALUDO A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN UN REVIEW ES MÁS ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN AGUANTADO Y TOLERADO SOBRE TODO POR LA CLARISSA(VECINA DEL SALÓN),** que le cuento historias o más bien fics, y ella dicen que estan padre(obvio es idiota y no sabe nada de anime XD), sin OFENDER A NADIE, o si.. queiro felicitarlas a todas por día de HALLOWEEN y dia de MUERTOS les dedico unas calaveras…

**Estaba la Ana**

**Peleando con la Ane**

**Cuando llega la muerte**

**Y les vende tamales**

**A las niñas de FF**

**Les manda un saludo**

**Que no se entere la muerte**

**Por que me manda al peludo**

**Esperaste a la calaca**

**Y por suerte no te agarró**

**Es que vio a Miki feo **

**Y mejor le corrió.**

"_lucha por tu amor aunque sea tu perdición"…….._

_atte su querida amiga leal WILLNIRA(no pregunten de donde saco ideas para el ficXD)_


	18. exposición!

_**Postulados..!**_

**Inuyasha no es mio..n.nU**

_Amémonos en secreto_

_Robaras mi corazón_

_Róbame los besos_

_Y también la razón_

**HOLAAAAAAA), jaja otra vez mua(yo, jajaja XD), GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC T.T –andrea lloraXD- enserio..me encantan TODOS LOS REVIEWS.. jajaja..((lo lee todos los días la pobre enferma¬¬)). Si son geniales me encantan jajaja XD, bueno los dejo co un capi nuevo espero que lo leaan.**

**Cap.18 exposición**

((olviden lo del capitulo de navidad..XD))

Estaba sentada mirando como movía su pluma, estaba algo nerviosa, ya que dentro de..Esperen tenía que preguntar la hora.

-que hora es?-murmuró de forma aburrida, ya que sus cabello caían de una forma simpática de un lado de su cara, pero nunca dejo de mirar esa pluma azul-

-ò.ó..ya te dije..la 1:42-dijo una Sango molesta, era como un millón dos que..preguntaba la hora, y en cierto modo eso aburría, ser tu reloj personal-

-cuanto falta?-volvió a preguntar, de forma algo aburrida-

-faltan 20 minutos para tu maldita exposición-dijo Sango en susurró contando hasta 10 es más hasta 50-

Seguía jugando con su pluma, el profesor hablaba de .. es más ¿en que clase estaba, era igual..solo sintió que un fuerte golpe de su asiente la hizo regresar a la realidad-

-EH?-dijo asustada, esquivando ese golpe para mirar a la profesora-

-señorita Higurashi..se divierte?-dijo la profesora, que sujetaba ese palo de forma que era especial para señalar algunas cosas en el pintarron, pero en ese caso era especial para golpearle en la cabeza-mm..-murmuro de una forma graciosa, rolando sus ojos en señal de protesta y aburrimiento-

-hice una pregunta?-volvió a repetir el profesor-

-la verdad..no-contesto aburrida-

-no?

-¬¬ no-Todos estaban mirándola, si que era extraña, Kagome-

-SAQUENLA-la voz de Inuyasha, que estaba tratando de causarle problemas, a Yoko, le había explicado que no eran novios que solo lo dijo para hacer sentir mal a Kagome y ella acepto en hacer sufrir a Kagome-

- POR FAVOR SILENCIO-grito la profe que miraba a Inuyasha-SALGAN LOS DOS-dijo retando con la mirada a ambos-

-JAJAJAJA-se rió con sarcasmo Kagome, y salio a prisa, Inuyasha, se levanto con algo de flojera, maldita Kagome se las pagaría.-

Salio viendo si estaba Kagome, y de modo ahí estaba sentada en el suelo, con algo visible de su short negro, de licra, se quedo viendo ahí pero Kagome lo vio y se molesto.

-pervertido-le dijo sin hacer ruido solo con los labios, mientras el solo le dedicaba una mirada de hielo. Los salones estaban cerrados-

-vamos..bien que te gusta no?-le dijo de modo burlesco, pero ella se levanto y se acerco a el de una manera peligrosa-

-si me gustara..creeme te hubiera dejado hacer muchas cosas-dijo mientras ponía la mirada más sensual, que pudo-

-como que cosas..?

-cosas que haces con Yoko-dijo mientras, una sonrisa algo perversa se formaba en su rostro-

-Kagome …recuerdas algo así?-dijo mientras, se acercaba a ella, la sentía tan cerca…la agarro para que no forcejara, y le robo un beso, ella estaba tensa que hacia ¿correspondía o no, no se iba a dejar llevar por besos solo por deseo, y lo aparto de ella-

-como olvidarlo, mis labios fueron robados por un idiota como tu-dijo con algo de enojo-

-no sigues cambiando que soy un idiota?-dijo mientras, la miraba a los ojos, estaban cerca, casi se decía que el la miraba, y eso no les molestaba más bien deseaban quedarse así..por un buen tiempo-

-creo que eh creído todo este tiempo que eres un idiota-lo empujo solo para pasar, y se quedo mirando el piso, sus labios estaban algo enrojecidos, pero ese beso fue algo grotesco, brusco y salvaje.-

-vaya te gusto?-pregunto Inuyasha, que veía como Kagome subía su mano, para tocar sus labios, era de esperarse quería humillarla-

-vete al diablo Inuyasha,

-Kagome….Kagome-dijo de forma cínica-

-Inuyasha..sigues siendo el mismo..pedante, orgulloso..e incapaz de ..-no podía terminar, otra vez estaba ahí cohibiéndola-de..saber admitir tus sentimientos-dijo de forma orgullosa-

-entonces…ayúdame a que los pueda aceptar-dijo de modo como si Kagome fuera _su_ reto, que irónico, pensar que ahorita era todo un vil macho prepotente-

-no puedo ayudarte si primero no los aceptas-contesto con rudeza, sintiendo un cosquilleo por su espalda, que luego pasaba por sus manos, y por ultimo en sus palmas-

-entonces déjame aceptarlos-dijo mientras, pensaba en la persona que en estos momentos, detestaba una chica de hermosos ojos azules, y que chistosamente estaba enfrente de ella-

-ya lo pensaste?-dijo Kagome, que lo miraba con inconformidad-

-si-dijo de una manera sexy-

-bien..pues..ahora-dijo de modo acercándose a el como si fuera a decirle un secreto-no la desaproveches-susurró, de una manera, que lo dejo sorprendido, luego ella se fue alejándose…de el, para volverse a sentar de una maneramonotona en el suelo-

Inuyasha, se quedo pensativo, y quería hacer enojar a Kagome de perdida ver un sonrojo pero..no, era como si Kagome solo..fuera así..una mujer salvaje!

-deseguro..tu no supiste aprovechar a Satsu-dijo de forma peleonero-

-no..el ni me interesa..me dolió no haber aprovechado a Naraku-rió con malicia-

-si tanto lo querías para que…me salvaste?-dijo ignorando cualquier absurdo sentimientos, luego celos-

-por que pensé que..te amaría..como todas las estupidas promesas que resultaron siendo una mentira..-dijo riendo, de cierto modo sus mejillas obtuvieron una forma rosada-

Inuyasha que estaba cerca de ella, la agarro sin cuidado sujetándola de los antebrazos, estaba exasperado quería respuestas y las querría ahora, pero el timbre sonó, y solo la pudo observar, y ver en sus ojos asustados.

-escúchame…muy bien nena-dijo dedicándole una rápida mirada-tu y yo tenemos una –Kagome le tapo la boca-

-si lo se..mi amor-soltó su mano y le dio unas palmadas en su pecho, mientras entraba al salón, con una ira por dentro-

Miro a Yahi, que estaba arreglando las cosas para su exposición.

-y?-dijeron sus amigas, al verla-

-es un idiota..-dijo contándoles todo, lo que paso en cuanto termino de contarles entro el profesor, con cara de maniaco-

-PASEN LOS PRIMEROS..-dijo el profesor, Kagome se puso de pie, dedicándole una mirada retadora a Inuyasha-

Estaba pensativo, no sabía que le diría a Kagome.. La miraba estaba dando su exposición sobre la _"menstruación"_.

El profesor miraba con atención a las dos chicas,. Su tema era muy bueno, y la introducción era excelente, sabían demasiadas cosas, sobre ese tema..claro eran mujeres.

Sus amigas, la miraban…si que era muy bonita, pero…miraron a Inuyasha no despegaba la mirada de Kagome.

Miroku le lanzaba besos a Kagome, Koga le echaba carilla a Inuyasha.

-mira tu novia-dijo riendo, el echarle burla de que estaban los dos enamorados, pero no querían estar juntos por su tonto orgullo-

-vete al diablo no es mi novia-mascullo entre dientes, pensando en que haría con ella-

Su exposición termino, fue entretenida, y cómica, algo inusual, luego toco el turno de Inuyasha…

-no me deseas suerte?-dijo de una forma hipócrita Inuyasha-

-suerte-dijo con un tono de infinita preocupación-

Se volvió a sentar a mirar la exposición de Inuyasha…si era buena pero..Yoko daba mucha explicación.

Estaba pensando en más cosas, bueno en realidad pensaba en el…lo amaba aun, tanto..que..dolía perderlo..como siempre..

-te amo-susurró, para ella misma, mientras, se acostaba en su asiento para mirar mejor-

-Gracias-susurro Yoko, que estaba pendiente a la mirada de Kagome, a Inuyasha opto por cambiar de lugar a Inuyasha y de dedicarle una dura mirada, Yahi solo la miraba con un tono ácido, y Sango miraba Miroku que era demasiado coqueto. Dieron el timbre, todos estaban guardando sus cosas ya que era hora de irse. Cogió su mochila, mientras, les decia a sus amigas que se iba a ir, sola… Iba caminando sin prestar atención alas miradas de Inuyasha que eran muy amenazadoras, pero un brazo en su cintura la hizo asustarse y querer patear al idiota en los bajos, pero ese idiota era Inuyasha.

-¿me sueltas?-dijo con un tono de problemas-

-lo hago si me dices la verdad-dijo susurrándole al oído-quien ah sido tu mejor novio..?

-tu!-dijo haciendo una cara de molestia-

-segura?

-segurísima..

-me excita tu nueva actitud-dijo sin más-

-te excita…?-pregunto con confusión-

-me excitas demasiado-dijo sin más-

¿Cuántas veces o cuantas indirectas le daría para hacerle entender que ella era la única en su corazón?

-cielos..Inuyasha me sorprende demasiado poco esa verdad..de cierto modo…-dijo burlándose, pero Inuyasha la agarro de la barbilla haciendo que le doliera, la escucharía muy bien-

-Kagome te amo, te amo..ya no puedo más, te amo-dijo mientras, veía como esos ojos azules se hacían calidos sin muestra de desprecio, pero una sonrisa en su cara se figuro-

-yo también te amo-dijo besando los labios de Inuyasha, que eran un dulce sabor.-

**continuación**

**hola..otra vez, dejen un review..perdón si soy muy corta con notas de autora, pero..es que hoy me propuse ESTUDIAR MUCHO ù.u..((JAJAJAJAJAxD)) ¬¬ enserio, ajaja bueno..continaure todos mis fics..**

**atte: su querida amiga willnira!**

**·**

**·**

**dejen rW…:)**


	19. ¿novios?

**Postulados**

**Cap.19 ¿novios?**

_**Inuyasha no es mio ni compañía, es más ni la ropa XD jaja es cura..**_

**_Se que soy un galán _**

_**Y no soy un terror en ellas**_

_**Me puedo defender aunque me quemen**_

_**De donde pudo salir el chisme?**_

_**Salio del cuarto de Kagome**_

**_Y mi reputación voló_**

_**Si hablan de ti mañana mueres**_

Estaba mirando a Inuyasha el había dicho "te amo" y ella de idiota le correspondió…

-escúchame bien parásito-le dijo de una dura forma, que hizo temblar a Inuyasha-

-¬¬ que?-dijo Inuyasha caminando junto con Kagome, la verdad era que… aunque se hubieran confesado los sentimientos, tenían ese carácter de molestarse y herirse.-

-..si te amo..pero…olvídalo mi amor-dijo Kagome que caminaba con mucha gracia, e Inuyasha la cogia del brazo-

-si te amo hermosa, así como tu me deseas, recuerda a las 9 me voy a dormir..por si quieres.. tu sabes..-dijo de una forma arrogante, se le subieron los humos-

-mi amor…nunca cambiaras…no me interesa a que horas te duermas

-me amas-dijo Inuyasha mirándola de forma de que había ganando-

-si y?..tu a mi también..-contesto de una forma sarcástica-

-¬¬ maldición

-exacto maldición-dijo caminando-

Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a la casona, sus amigos, últimamente los dejaban solos mucho tiempo. Estaba algo cansada pensaba en que haría ahorita..

-dormir-dijo, al aire pero Inuyasha se le quedo mirando de forma extraña-

-vaya mi..querida habla sola-dijo de forma sangrona y fresa-

-o..querida..-dijo de forma arrogante, tal vez sonando de una forma más galante-vaya..me bajas de raiting-dijo con cinismo, esa sonrisa de infidelidad le estaba carcomiendo, sus huesos, esa mirada dorada, le estaba traspasando..los huesos-

-te bajo o te subo..por ti lo que sea-dijo mientras, tomaba con su mano la barbilla para mirarla mejor-

-vaya Inuyasha..tienes unos grandes..ojos-dijo de forma normal-

-son para verte mejor-dijo siguiendo el juego de la caperucita roja-y tu tienes unos grandes labios..

-son para groserearte cada vez que quiera-dijo con una sonrisa, dándole un rápido beso en la boca, que luego entró a la casa-

Era una relación extraña, solo se decían te amo pero ninguno de los dos daba el segundo paso… Hasta cuando..

-por que?-decía en susurró, no estaba triste mucho menos ilusionada-es un maldito pu..-no quería decir la grosería, ya que ella también iba por ese paso, amando a un maldito, que ese maldito al mismo tiempo la amaba..¿no era romántico?-

Tengo un poco de tu sangre, creo que tengo tus labios, pero no se si en realidad me quieras dar todo..

-podrás fingir-dijo mientras, aprestaba sus puños, deseaba ir con Kagome-para tu amor..nunca abra despedidas…-susurraba de cuando acá era muy romántico y poeta?-

-creo que nunca pudimos ser buenos novios-susurró Kagome, que sentía que hablaban de ella-por eso te quiero tanto-decía mientras, se abrazaba ella misma brindándose algo de calor, pronto sería navidad..navidad..intercambio de regalos-

Iban los chicos, estaban caminando, iban platicando de lo rara que era esa ciudad. De lo raro que cambiaba todo, de lo extraño que era ver a dos de sus amigos así distanciados…Eso era extraño..

-bienvenidos a antes-dijo Sango, con un poco de sarcasmo ya que en sus palabras, eran dichas por firmeza-

-sip..antes-dijo Ayame, que recordaba como eran esos pleitos graciosos de Inuyasha y Kagome..pero ahora eran peores..hasta se decía que no se soportaban-

-ni se soportan o si pero se aman-dijo Miroku, respondiendo a ninguna duda-

-son extraños-finalizo Koga, que estaba pensando en este embrollo-

-no son extraños, son misteriosos-dijo Rin-

-extraños o misteriosos, ellos deben de estar juntos-dijo una decidida Sango-

-si..-dijo Ayame y Rin-

-bien vamonos rápidos, tal vez ya se mataron-dijo Koga, que iba algo apresurado-

-ja, eso sería poco tal vez ya firmaron pacto con el diablo-dijo de una forma egocéntrica Ayame-

-si se mueren te juro..que seguirían..peleando..hasta ver quien gana-dijo Miroku. Todos bufaron en tono unísono-

-eso es normal-dijeron al mismo tiempo, para luego reír-

De todas las parejas, la que se amaban y se odiaban serían Inuyasha y Kagome.

-rayos..-dijo Kagome que estaba cambiándose, un pantalón de mezclilla debajo de las rodillas, una blusa de mangas largas, y las botas, era invierno..los lentes negros, y su gorra de camionero-ya me ..-no termino la frase, por que entro un joven a su habitación, y el tocador daba hacia la puerta, y pues, estaba agachada pero..de una forma de que trasero hacia la puerta, y se sonrojo, después de darse cuenta lo que Inuyasha miraba-

-vaya, linda bienvenida-dijo mientras, se tiraba a la cama, y la miraba con detenimiento-a donde vas?

-eso no te incumbe-dijo mientras se arreglaba el labial de su boca, que daba un toque brillante-

-es cierto..no soy nadie para..invitarte a algún lugar..

-me invitaras..

-si no gastaras ningún peso-dijo sonriendo-

-la oferta es muy tentadora-dijo mirándolo, y luego se levanto acomodándose un poco los aretes, y luego se dirigió a la puerta-pero NO-finalizo, algo nerviosa-quiero que te largues de mi cuarto..y ni si te ocurra seguirme-se exclamo, molesta-

-mi conejita de play boy..se enojada-dijo con cinismo-

-ja, tu conejita..de play boy…ganas tienes de que fuera..contrabajos y soy dizque tu amiga..pero creo que ni a eso llegamos..-dijo mientras, salía de su cuarto, apago la luz, y salio para ver a los chicos-chicos-dijo saludando, a todos-

-Kagome-dijeron-e Inuyasha?-preguntó Miroku-

-en mi habitación-contesto normal-

-osea..que hicieron chaca chaca?-pregunto Sango, de una forma pervertida, pero antes de poder contestarlo salio Inuyasha contestando la pregunta-

-vaya..si que lo hicimos no se cansa-dijo de forma picara, sintiendo una fría mirada en su nuca-

-QUE?-dijeron todos, pensaban que dirían un no..pero-

-Inuyasha tienes temperatura-dijo Kagome con sarcasmo-que yo me acuerde tu eres un maldito pervertido..y aunque fueras el ultimo oíste el ultimo hombrecito o semi hombre..de la tierra..ni loca escúchame bien ni loca ni aunque tuviera retraso me acuesto contigo..-dijo como una vil chica sangrona-

-nena..bien que lo disfrutaste..-dijo con orgullo-

-disfrutar..ja

-o.o chicos chicos tranquilos-dijo Sango, que estaba deteniendo a Kagome que iba a golpearlo-

-no golpes-se exclamó Koga-si quieren pelear que sea verbalmente-dijo Koga de modo alentador-

-estupida-dijo enojado, siendo sostenido por Miroku-

-un idiota..

-mensa

-baboso

-inútil

-cara de nalgas-se expresó Kagome., causando una risa de parte de todos, pero luego se soltó y se fue caminando-IRE LEJOS..DE TU ASQUEROSA CARA..-gritó molesta-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, si que era sexy cuando se enoja.

-ME GUSTAS MÁS CUANDO TE ENOJAS-gritó Inuyasha, haciendo que Kagome se volteara y le hiciera una seña con el dedo no muy bonita-

-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO-volvió a gritar, Kagome ni le presto atención, sin duda el era masoquista-

Estaba sentado mirando a sus amigos.

-díganme que no es hermosa?-dijo contento-

-es hermosa-repitió Koga-n.n

-¬¬ gay-dijo Miroku, que hojeaba unas cosas-

-pervertido-dijo Koga-

-oye..mira esta bien buena-dijo Miroku, que veía a una tipa que estaba con poca ropa, en una revista, y en cuanto escucharon esa palabra Koga e Inuyasha empezaron a cantar-

_-estas bien buena, pero estas bien buena, estas bien buena pero estas bien buena,-_dijeron los dos amigos, contentos mientras, Miroku solo corría baba por su boca-

Miroku seguid hojeando la revista, y luego se la paso a Koga, que la inspeccionaba.

-un poco ..grandes-dijo Koga-

-no esta muy morena-dijo Inuyasha-

-olvídenlo así son unas mamasitas-dijo Miroku-

Estaba en el carro plateado de su tía, por suerte la dejaban manejar.

-maldito idiota-se expreso con rabia por dentro-aunque lo amo-dijo sonrojada-tomando un camino de regreso a casa-

Las chicas estaban organizando, las cosas, para la fiesta, les habían prestado la fiesta ya que no iba a haber nadie, y pues fiesta…

-sabritas?-dijo Rin, como si recordara muchas cosas-

-ya-dijo Ayame que llevaba la lista-

-strippers-dijo Sango, con estrellitas en los ojos y una sonrisa grande-

-SIIIIII-dijo Rin-..pero mejor un show..solo para mujeres de Miroku-pero recibió un almohadazo por parte de Sango, y Rin solo le lanzo otro a Ayame y así sucesivamente hasta que se escucho que tocaban la puerta, y se tranquilizaron-

-jaja adelante-dijo Sango, riendo-

-hola-dijo Kagome contenta-

-vaya la niña perdida-dijo Rin riendo-

-oye..no entiendo si tu e Inu se aman por que no lo vuelven a intentar?-pregunto Sango-

-que quieres que le diga..hola Inuyasha sabes te amo tanto que quiero iniciar otra relación contigo-dijo con sarcasmo-

-SI-dijeron en un tono algo molesto las chicas-

-esta bien, esperenme 5 minutos y se lo digo..-dijo Kagome saliendo de su cuarto,. Para entrar al de enfrente, abrió la puerta y vio a los chicos viendo porno XD-

-ô.o pervertidos -dijo Kagome que cuando abrió la puerta dejo que todo se viera y las chicas se sonrojaron al ver que los chicos estaban bien entrados viendo cosas para adultos-

-O.O PERVERTIDOS-gritaron las chicas-

-HENTAI ME DIJISTE QUE DEJARÍAS VER CHICAS EN BIKINIS-se exclamo Sango-

-PENSE QUE ESO ERA A LOS 14 NO A LOS CASI 18-grito Rin-

-SOMOS CHIQUITOS NECESITAMOS DIVERSIÓN-dijo Koga, que trataba de cerrar la puerta, pero Kagome estaba impidiéndoselo-

-sabes Inuyasha…te amo tanto que quisiera que lo intentáramos pero hasta que tu no me digas que andemos..-dijo sonrojada, ahora si cerrando la puerta, pero luego las chicas cerraron las de Kagome y se quedo en el pasillo sonrojada, avergonzada en fin que la tierra se la tragara. Inuyasha al escuchar esas palabras, sin duda se quedo con un poco de sorprendimiento. Y al escuchar esas palabras una sonrisa burlona adorno, su varonil cara-

Salio rápido y vio a Kagome que estaba suspirando de una forma agitada.

-Ka..gome-dijo mientras, la chica levantaba como rayo la mirada para posarla en los dorados de Inuyasha-

-ojos azules-dijo Kagome sonriendo-

-serás la de siempre?

-lo juro-dijo mientras, se acercaba a Inuyasha-

-y tu?

-también-dijo mientras, agarraba a Kagome de la cintura y la abrazaba con fuerza-por siempre juntos Kagome por siempre-susurraba con su calido aliente, y ese aliente le rozaba al oído…de una forma linda-

-entonces es un si-dijo mientras, Inuyasha la besaba tan lento y rítmico, tierno, sus mejillas se sonrojaban…-

-lo dudas?-dijo mientras, en sus ojos se formaba un brillo.-

-¬¬ no ahora no-dijo sonriendo, mientras, tomaba de la corbata de Inuyasha, ya que el usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa roja con dibujos amarillos, negros, y azules, una corbata color negra con rayas blancas, la gorra de camionero de lado-

-más te vale cachorra-dijo mientras, abrazaba a su ahora novia-

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa…dejen review..42..((ES DEMASIADO..))..n.n, si..me agrada que lean mis fics y NO SON UNA MOLESTIA….((lo digo enserio..))…claro que las agrego..solo diganme que quieren que las agregue y con gusto lo hago, perdón si me quedo corto el pasado pero..supere la realción que tenia((14 años y con novio XD))…el muy bastardo hijo de su….pipp((censuración de palabrotas¬¬)),...nos enojabamos y me pintaba el cuerno con una tipa((cibernetica el tipo..cibernenticaaa))..y ya la segunda fue el colmo..y quiere regresar peor lo mande muy lejos..le dije "eres un maldito cabr..((censuración)) y si cortamos fue por tu culpa..por que eres un tipo caliente…((XD jaja me estaba muriendo de la risa..por que lo groserie por el msn xDD))…Y en fin ..ya se saben la historia.**

**Atte: SU AMIGA WILLNIRA**

**DEJEN REVIEWW..! **


	20. navidad

**Postulados..**

**Cap.20 navidad..**

**AMOO sus review, que bueno que hay gente que les guste mis historias..((y que se rie con ellas XD)), jajajajaja sigan leyendo ULTIMO CAPITULO DE POSTULADOS**

__

Inuyasha no es mio...:)

_**Roja como una rosa**_

_**Tan dulce como un clavel**_

Estaban sentados, con un gorrito navideño, cada uno, Sexymaru..((ehm ehm..lo siento n.nU))..digo Sesshomaru, estaba abrazando a Rin, y así todos abrazándose.. Estaban dando los regalos, ya habían terminado..

Miroku le dio a Koga((regalo ¬¬ no mal piensen xD))..Koga a Ayame…Ayame le dio a Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru le dio a Inuyasha, Inuyasha le dio a Miroku, Kagome le dio..a Rin, Rin le dio a Sango, Sango a Kagome..

-que les dieron?-pregunto Kagome-

-a mi me dieron un perfume-dijo Ayame sonrojada-

-a mí…un reloj-dijo contenta-gracias-dijo Rin, a Kagome-

-no hay de que XD-dijo Kagome-

-y a mí mi prima me dio-dijo Sango-me dio..una bufanda de ositos-dijo contenta-gracias Rin..

-no hay de que n.n

-y a ti?-dijo Ayame viendo a Kagome-

-¬¬ a mi Sango..me dio el libro del kamazutra ¬¬-dijo viéndola que Sango estaba muerta de la risa-no me causa gracia-pero al ver la cara de sus amigas, estaban rojas y al borde de la risa-

-no seas mentirosa-dijo Sango-¬¬

-jaja es broma Sango..me dio..unos aretes de florecitas-dijo contenta-

Mientras, los chicos estaban abriendo sus regalos.

-vaya..la nueva colección de mamasitas 2005-dijo Koga..muy contento-

-yo se lo que les gusta a mis amigos-dijo sonriendo..XD-

-pues a mí idiomaru-dijo burlándose del nombre largo de su hermano..-

-¬¬ maldito morirás-dijo con un tono sarcástico..-

-me dio…una muñeca que se infla-dijo de un tono contento-

-me la prestas?-dijo Miroku con estrellitas en los ojos-

-olvídalo..es mía-dijo abrazando el pedazo de plástico-

-bueno pues a mí mi querido amigo Inuyasha me dio-dijo Miroku, que abría..su regalo-unos boxers de los ositos cariñositos mis favoritos-dijo contento-

-que bien-dijo Inuyasha-ahora no seré el único que tenga muajajaja-rió de forma malvada-

-pues a mí Ayame me dio, una bufanda de perritos-dijo contento-n.n

-no tan lindos como mis ositos cariñositos-dijo Miroku..-

-¬¬ nada mejor que mi revista de mamasitas 2005-dijo presumiendo Koga-

-¿quieren pleito, quieren pleito?-dijo de forma infantil Inuyasha-

-pues queremos pleito-dijeron todos viéndolo-

-pues saquen sus espadas-Como niños chiquitos se pusieron a jugar con las espadas, las chicas solo los miraban con cara de estar avergonzadas-

-ù.u yo no los conozco-dijo Sango, que trataba de tomarle foto a los chicos, ya que estaban de una forma graciosa-

Si parece que los problemas pequeños de estos chicos solo eran obstáculos para su felicidad..

-muere por decirme idiomaru-dijo molesto Sesshomaru-

-jajaja idiomaru XD-dijo Koga..burlándose-

-reprobaras tu, tu y tu Matemáticas-dijo de una manera poco comprensible-

-¬¬ ah eso ya es truco viejo..

-jaja pensé que iban a caer-dijo burlándose-

Las chicas solo estaban platicando de la relación de Kagome..

-vamos..ni que fuera otra cosa del otro mundo-dijo Kagome-

-pues eso si, además..

-los chicos no son feos-dijeron todas contentas-

-exacto-dijo Sango-

-CHICOS!-gritaba Rin, para que pararan ese pequeño pleito, por el cual casi destruyen la casa-

-mande?-dijeron molestos, ya que les arruinaban su diversión-

-¬¬, siéntense..-dijo de un modo imperativo Sango-

-si mi señora n.n-dijo Miroku, los chicos les hicieron caso-

-bueno..ya que abrimos regalos..

-toca la cena!-dijeron contentos, los chicos, pero las chicas los aniquilaron con la mirada-

-NO BOLA DE TONTOS PERVERTIDOS-gritaron las chicas, que todavía no olvidaban aquel incidente, en el que estaban viendo porno-

-ah-se desilusionaron-

-vamos a jugar twister-dijo Ayame sacando el juego de piso, mientras lo extendían-

Los chicos, estaban algo divertidos la que el que le daba vueltas a la rueda era Sesshomaru, ya que el siguiente que no iba a jugar era Miroku por…su cierta cualidad..

-mano izquierda azul-dijo Sesshomaru, que miraba como estaban los chicos, Kagome estaba hasta arriba, Sango, alado de ella, una forma muy graciosa-

-ya-dijo Inuyasha, que hacia lo posible por no caer-

-muy bien, codo izquierdo rojo-dijo mientras, todo se movían rápido-

-¬¬ ya!-dijo Koga, enfadado, ya que iba a caer-

-bien bien…ahora bolita-dijo mientras, todos se dejaban caer, haciéndose bolita entre ellos-

Losa más afectados fueron los chicos..ya que estaban hasta abajo.

-te dolió?-preguntó de forma sarcástica Kagome a Inuyasha, que le dio un beso en la cabeza-

-ahora que me diste ese besito no n.n-dijo avergonzado-

-que bueno-dijo dándole otro besito, pero Inuyasha se lo dio en la boca, y así estaban todos, en su rincón de amor-

Ayame le decía a Koga, que era féliz a su lado..

-te amo Koga-dijo Ayame que abrazaba a su novio..-

-yo también..Ayame..-dijo Koga, contento y algo sonrojado-

-HEY TENGO UNA IDEA-grito Miroku-

-QUE?-dijeron al unísono todo-

-que deberíamos de casarnos al mismo tiempo-dijo Miroku contento-

-estamos chicos Miroku-dijo Ayame-

-en un futuro-dijo pensativo-

-y tener al mismo tiempo nuestros hijos-dijo Rin, que estaba contenta-

-SII-dijo Kagome sonriente-

-..bueno pues..eso de los hijos podemos comenzar ahorita-dijo Koga..un poco pervertido, y los chicos les siguieron el rollo-

-PERVERTIDOS…-gritaron las chicas, algo molestas-

-XD es broma chicas-dijo Koga-

-¬¬ más te vale-dijo Ayame-

-bueno..y que vana estudiar?-pregunto Sesshomaru-

-yo..quiero ser doctora-dijo Kagome contenta-general-

-yo…también..-dijo Ayame-

-yo..también pero cirujana plástica-dijo Sango-

-yo..dentista-dijo Koga-

-yo quiero ser abogado-dijo Miroku-

-yo..seguiré en la empresa-dijo Inuyasha-

-que rápido te vas a amargar-dijo Sango, de forma irónica-

-jajaja xD..ya esta amargado xD-dijo Koga-

-¬¬ aja, si..si claro-dijo Inuyasha muy sarcástico-

Otra vez un silencio, ya que se habían dicho lo que iban a estudiar, se sentían algo tristes.

-no nos veremos más-dijo Rin, un poco triste-

-claro que si-dijo Kagome-

-será poco..pero lo que nos vemos será genial-dijo Sango-

-prometo estar disponible los viernes y sábados..y no cambiare por nada a mis amigas..además de que estudiaremos la especialidad al mismo tiempo-dijo Ayame muy sabia-

-si..eso es genial-dijo Kagome-

-si..en parte-dijo Koga-

-pero amigos por siempre-dijo Miroku, que estaba abrazando a Sango-

-eso ni se duda Miroku-dijo Inuyasha-

-opino igual-dijo Kagome sonriente-

-lo bonito de nuestra amistad es que podrá haber inicio pero no tendrá final-dijo Sesshomaru, abriendo un poco su corazón-

-correcto-dijo Rin-

-que hora es?-dijo Kagome-

-son las 12-dijo Miroku-

-es hora…de cenar-dijo contenta Sango-

-SII..CENAR-gritaron los chicos-

-¿Quién habrá preparado la comida-murmuraban los chicos entre ellos-

-si es Sango..yo paso-dijo Miroku-

-Kagome no cocina muy bien en sexto en repostería se le quemo un pastel jajaja..hasta crujió jajajaja –dijo Inuyasha, recordando una triste historia de Kagome-

-me dijiste que por que le habías puesto mucha azúcar-dijo mirándolo-

-si, si en parte-dijo Inuyasha, y los chicos rieron-

-que mal agradecidos son-dijo Rin, un poco molesta-

-es juego..sabemos que son muy buenas cocineras-dijo Miroku, tocando parte prohibida y recibiendo un fuerte golpe-

-¬¬ obsceno, cochino, depravado-Miroku solo contaba los insultos de su querida novia-poco fino, naco, vulgar-dijo Sango-

-bueno…ya chicos-dijo Kagome con una gotita en la nuca- n.nUU-

-bueno..-dijeron todos tomando asiento-

Estaban sentados, mientras los de la cocina traían la comida, que era pavo.

-rico-dijo Rin, saboreándose la comida-

-delicioso-dijo Koga, mientras Sesshomaru le quitaba de la mano, la salsa..-

-¬¬ yo la gane-dijo Koga-

-pues no..-dijo Sesshomaru-

Todo era tranquilo Inuyasha mirando coquetamente a Kagome, se fueron a los cuartos, ya que dormir todos juntos era algo que ya era molesto, no por que se enfadaran si no que querían quedarse estar solos, para platicar entre ellos dos, me refiero a todas las parejitas, Kagome e Inuyasha estaban en la parte de las escaleras cerca de sus cuartos. El estaba jugando con los cabellos de la chica de hermosos ojos azules..

-eres hermosa-dijo mientras, le daba un dulce beso en la boca-

-tu también..mi niño hermoso-dijo contenta-

-te amo,-dijo mientras, le daba un dulce beso-

Kagome estaba sonrojada, y sentía el calor en sus mejillas y en sus orejas, se sentía tan vulnerable a Inuyasha. Inuyasha se sentía tan féliz con Kagome, la chica que siempre retuvo su corazón, por la que daba un dulce suspiro todas las mañanas.

-quiero que…escuches estos versos-dijo apenado-

-eres poeta?-dijo riendo Kagome-

-por ti lo que sea nena-dijo, mientras, pensaba unas palabras adecuadas-

-bueno..pues y mis versos?-dijo contenta-

_Dulce amada mía_

_No me dejes escapar_

_Permíteme que te tenga otro día_

_Y hasta el final_

_Déjame dedicarte unos versos_

_Que digan toda la verdad_

_Que expresen mis sentimientos_

_Y que ya no pueda más.._

_No te haré malas pesadas_

_Aunque eso es lo mejor sabemos hacer_

_Se que te quiero por siempre_

_Y que no te dejare caer_

_No quiero decirte mentiras_

_Y eso jamás haré_

_Por eso niña mía_

_Te digo con interés_

-es hermosisisisisismo-dijo Kagome sonrojada, ante ese poema, que era inventado-

-bueno..pues es para ti-dijo contento-

-.-

Sango estaba sentada con Miroku todo se lo podía esperar.

-Sango..dime por que eres tan hermosa?-preguntaba de modo bromista-

-Miroku…se que…tu quieres tener a todas las muchachas bajo tus pies…-dijo mientras, tomaba un poco de aire-y..quiero que sepas..que..yo en realidad te amo..-dijo algo sonrojada-

-Sango..querida mía..yo también te amo..si soy un pervertido..así…es por que no quiero forzarte a nada…no quiero que..tu te sientas mal..-No le salían las palabras, y Sango aun estaba confundida-

-ah que te refieres?

-que..si miro a otra joven no es por que me guste..si no por que no quiero incomodarte…solo lo hago por eso..-dijo al fin-yo también te amo..y quiero que esto dure-dijo mientras, le robaba un criminal beso a Sango-

-Miroku-susurró al claro de la luna-

-.-

Ayame estaba muy contenta mirando las estrellas, Koga no era el mejor chico de todos pero era muy tierno.

-Oh princesita-dijo Koga, que estaba abrazando a Ayame-

-mande lobito-dijo sonrojada-

-dime..quien es la chica más bonita de todas?

-yo..-dijo contenta-

-es cierto-dijo Koga, que la abrazaba-Sabes Ayame..yo siempre te quise…aun que en el fondo no lo quisiera admitir…se que lo que siento ahora es verdadero y nadie lo impedirá, luchare por ti hasta el final-dijo sonriendo, algo sonrojado-

-Koga..son las palabras más lindas que jamás haya escuchado-dijo Ayame sonrojada, mientras sonreía y le daba un beso en la boca-

-.-

Sesshomaru por el contrario, estaba disfrutando de la compañía enormemente de esa chiquilla.

-pequeña-dijo con un tono suave y dulce, que hizo a Rin estremecerse-

-Sessho-dijo sonrojada, no es que nunca recibiera un beso de el, pero este fue distinto, calido y algo apasionado…-

-te amo pequeña..se que no lo digo a menudo como tu quisieras escucharlo…por eso tratare de demostrarlo siempre..que pueda..-dijo con unos ojos brillantes-

-yo también te amo…y prefiero…que lo sientas..y lo calles a que lo digas por compromiso-dijo sonriendo, algo apenada…-

-te amo..-volvió a decir, para tomarla por la nuca y darle otro beso..-

-.-

Fue la noche más tranquila después de algunos días, antes, ya que…ahora no existían las dudas..ni nada, ahora esto iba para siempre..iba por todo..

Era puro amor, pura vida.

-espero que dure para siempre-pensó Inuyasha, de una forma alegre al tener en sus brazos a una chica tierna y alegre, que nunca cambiaria por nada del mundo esto era algo seguro…Algo que no volvería a dudar.-

-"por que lo amor cada día más, y nada habrá que pueda quitarme su amor"-pensó, más tranquila..al sentirse en los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha-

Todo era normal, era mejor, era más…censillo, sin necedad de sentir angustia por saber si te quiere o no…

Por que se acabaron los postulados..para el corazón de ellos dos.

"_**los sueños son pasajeros, pero los amigos son para toda la vida"**_

_**FIN..!**_

**Hola…estoy..super contenta, y agradesco a todas las personas que me dejan un review y que dedican a leer mi fic…Enserio se los agradesco…mucho…CON TODO CORAZÓN…se que la historia no es tan buena…y se me ocurrio cuando estaba en la escuela..y quise poner a volar mi imaginación…Y bueno este fue el resultado…no me enojo si me agregan al msn al contrario..me haria féliz, no suelo ser muy antipatica..ni nada por el contrario mis amigas me dicen FUMADITA . ((le gusta la mota, tambien la cerveza-Pin canta-))..ya Pin..yo no necesito fumar para llegar a mi estado xD!..**

**BUENO OTRA VEZ MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SU COMENTARIO, …((cuenten las veces que escribir agradesco XD)), bueno..espero que les guste…ya que lo escribi con mucho cariño…**

**Antes que nada…quiero decirles que mientra, exista mi mente…seguire escribiendo fics XD, si..cada vez unos más locos que otros..XD, como sea, me despido..y nos vemos ne otros fic's**

**SE DESPIDE CON CARIÑO SU QUERIDA AMIGA**

**WILLNIRA!**


End file.
